Expectations
by ChosenDiaries
Summary: It's hard living a life without love. Always lonely and have nothing to share with to someone special. Hopefully Pallen finds it. Taylor Lautner in love with Christy Yun, do you think she can handle it?
1. Chapter 1: List of Goals

**Expectations**

**Disclaimer:** _Just a quick reminder here that I don own some of the characters here but I own the story! Uhh… please enjoy the story ;) haha_

**Chapter 1:** List of goals

Another day, ugh school and the feeling lonely... again. My name is Pallen Evans. Right now I'm a high school senior going to Walson High. I really wanted to achieve some goals in my life but it's kind of hard to finish off when I don't have a special partner to be with me to accomplish most of them. I have loads of friends and multiple best friends, but I prefer my best friends much more though. They are Christy Yun, Kathy Mora, Alli Mac, Drake Leo, Jez Daniels, Quinn Pierceton, and Taylor Lautner. Yeah, you're probably wondering what Taylor is doing here. He actually goes to my school before he became famous and he's been my best - well more like our best friend since we were all born. He is with Christy. They have been in love with one another since kindergarten. It was so cute when Taylor first asked her out just last year for prom. Eventually on that night he asked her to be his girlfriend. It was so sweet and it caught everyone's

attention. It was a moment of Awe. 

***Flashback***

During AP Biology Christy sitting in the back with me, and Drake, Taylor and Quinn sitting next to table the left to ours. Taylor hands off a note to Christy saying,

'Hey Christy ;), I was just wondering... would you wanna go to prom with me? The winter formal I mean, you know. As a date.  
-Taylor L.'  
She wrote back,

'I honestly would love to go with you to the Winter Formal.

As your date. :D  
-Christy Y. '

They both look at one another and smile.  
Lunch comes and the first thing i notice is that Taylor and Christy already sitting next to one another which is weird since they're always facing each other in opposite sides of the table. But obviously I knew they both liked each other since I am the one who loves to get to know people and their lives. I would've done something sooner about them but i kept forgetting and was busy to set up blind dates for them. Yet it seems that love takes it own course. They seemed to be enjoying each others company so I didn't bother them. 

***Time Skip to Prom***

Both Taylor and Christy went together of course while i just went with some random guy who asked me. Don't get me wrong, he was cute but all he talks about is himself. Great date huh. I was wondering where my two best best friends were at, and then i found them. They were together on the dance floor, Christy's head on his shoulder, arms around his neck. Taylor hugging her to him arms around her waist.

The song _**'**__**Listen to Your Heart**__**'**_ by **Cascada **playing. Both of them lift their heads and stare at one another. In less than a minute they both lean forward unconsciously until their lips touch...

That's all i remembered when i practically ran to the restroom to cry, wishing that i had what they have. I came back out so we can all go home from this good night we had. We were all happy that Christy

and Taylor finally got together. 

***End Flashback***

Usually I arrive to school early so I can avoid the chaos called traffic. My entire group always hangs with me in the morning. We always knew what to do when we go to places together. First person I see is my best friend Christy, who is a sister to me.

"So what's new with the crazy couple? Haha" I question curiously.

"Everything's going great but I'm just nervous about our families meeting each other." she bashfully said.

"Awww haha, there's totally nothing to be afraid of girl, it's just like meeting new people at a party."

"Really now? I guess it should be."

We walk towards our group hangout and wait for the others to arrive. First one to come after us is her boyfriend, Taylor. He comes up to both of us, he hugs me good morning, and then gets his girl gives her a peck on the lips and hugs her fully. I look at them in adoration and jealously. I mean no harm about the jealously part, since I really love them to death but I really want what they have. It kills me to see them happy while I'm still alone in this world…

"Hello? Pallen you there? Earth to Pallen!" both Taylor and Christy say. Right away I snap out of my trance, "I'm sorry," I sheepishly say, "What?"

"It's alright" Taylor told me, "I was just wondering that on Friday you come with Christy and I to the movies, we have a surprise for you."

My eyes drop down into a little glare. "A surprise?"

They look at one another, then back at me, "Yeah, a good surprise. You'll love it." I suspiciously look at them, "Hmmm, alright. When is it again?"

"This Friday, oh and Pallen, I'll be coming over to dress you up." Christy winked at me, before we all headed to our first period class, of Calculus.

"So what is this surprise?" curiosity getting the best of me.

"Don't worry its something you'll love us for!" answers, Christy who smiles at me. I raise an eyebrow but leave it alone since our teacher Mr. Warner was giving us our lesson. We actually would have to listen to him cause we wont get what the problems are of answer them. Soon nutrition arrives. We go to our hangout and find all of our friends there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The three of us ask.

Drake responds, "Not much, just wondering when to go to Disneyland for the World of Color! Sounds fun right?"

"Whoa, totally!"

"We should go there after Knotts Scary Farm!"

"Haha, thats dope! Our senior year is booked!" 

_**Ding Ding!**_

"Ugh class is starting. Well see you guys later!" Christy and I always go to the and classes since we have the same schedule. It's been like that for our whole lives. Can't imagine life without her... I just hope this day goes by fast, i never really enjoyed school.

**A/N: **_Hey guys I had another story in mind and well I decided to just do a simple cross-over. Hope you enjoy it, so with my other story The Moment of Life! Thanks Please Read and Review! Love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Set Up

**Expectations**

**Chapter 2:** The set up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Taylor but I own everything and everyone else! HAHA! I hope you like this chapter because I took two days writing it and tried to steal the computer from my parents! Hope you love it and please Read & Review!

Surprisingly the week went by fast and it's now Friday morning. I got up from my bed brushed my teeth combed my hair, wore my favorite clothes. A red wife-beater with a white thin see through halter on top, and black skinny jeans with my red-white converse. I never liked wearing make-up but if I do its usually just a simple black eyeliner and mascara. I combed my chocolate colored hair then grab my black handbag and walk out the door to my black Expedition. Entering my car I decided to go buy some Starbucks for breakfast. I don't really eat breakfast but hey who cares, eh? I went to the drive-thru and ordered a Green Tea Frappe. Its tastes really really good! I look at time and it read 6:51am.

'***SIGH*** another school day, I just hope this little surprise that Christy & Taylor, set up will be good!'

As I arrive to school I see that almost everyone was there. I see the two love-birds sitting next to each other having some conversation, Drake, Kathy, & Alli are all sitting down talking about roller- coasters, and rock bands, specifically Paramore. Jez and Quinn were running a bit late- _"BOOO!" _

_"AHHH! Whatthejello!"_ I screamed out loud.

Turning around I see that its Quinn and Jez, but Jez was just laughing her ass off while Quinn carried me on his shoulder to our spot. She was following us and I started to pout. Now that our whole group heard me scream and saw what happened they started giggling.

"AWWW poor Pallen got scared!"

"Shut up! HUMPH."

"Pallie, come here you little baby," Quinn said pulling me into a big hug and onto his lap, "I'm sorry, okay. It was just for fun."

"..."

"Come on don't be like that."

"You didn't have to scare me though..." I mumbled.

"Babe I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he begged with a cute pouting face. Come on how can i resist? He's just adorable, and for the older brother I never had he was good at this!

"FINE you big JERK I forgive you!" I yell throwing up my arms. He hugged me tighter with a big smile on his face and said, "Thanks you big baby! Love ya baby sis! Haha"

"Douche bag." I mumbled. I get up from his lap and unwound his arms around me and went straight to Taylor and Christy, I seriously needed to know more about this little 'surprise'.

"So guys, what is this freaking 'surprise you guys got in store for me tonight?" "Pal you'll see, alright. Its going to be loads of fun!" Christy told me.

"ARGH! This is killing me!"

"That's the funny part about this surprise too." The two said.

"Man all you guys are such jerks."

"But you gotta love us!" Quinn shouted out loud.

"Yeah of course I do... but I also need that special one to love too right...?" All of them stared at me and the girls looked at me with awe and sadness while the guys looked guilty.

"Hey... guys it's not a big deal. We all find that person soon into our lifetime." I courageously tell them, my eyes staring at them intently. Then all of a sudden, they all rush to me and give me a big hug. Literally, until I couldn't breathe.

***Ding ding!* **

"Alright alright," I say with a big smile on my face, "Lets head to class now." 'I don't know what I'd do without these guys.' I joyously thought.

***Time Skip***

Eight hours later, it's now after school.  
I grab Christy from Taylor from their little goodbye make-out and walk towards my car.

"Hey! I wasn't done with her yet!" Taylor pouted.

"Awww Pallie! I need to im back to my little wolfie! He looks so adorable and sad!"

"I think you both can manage you horny freaks! HAHAHA!" I laughed, "besides you'll see each other later and you text like what? 24/7 so it's not a big deal!" "Fine!" she said to me, then to Taylor, "See you later my little wolfie!" I laugh my ass off, at his nickname. 'Corny much? Haha'

"Alright, see you later tiger!" He shouted back.

It's now 2:30. We headed to my black Expedition and drove off to my house. I turn on the radio to 102.7 KISS FM, and the song that started to play was _'Airplanes' by B.o.B ft Hayley Williams_, our favorite song. We arrive at my house in just ten minutes. Both of us enter my house which was empty this day because everyone is out. The two of us enter my room and turn on the music and blasted fun funky music that was on my itunes library.

"Aye you hungry, cause im starved?"

"Yeah, sure, uhh what do you have?"

"Lasagna, pasta, egg rolls, cereal, noodles, etc."

"Hmmm I'll just get the lasagna."

"Alrighty. Me too!"

I heat up the lasagna for about two minutes in the microwave. I take out some water and juice for Christy and I.

***Beep beep!***

I take our food from the microwave and bring it to my room while Christy brought the drinks. It took up at least 9 minutes to finish eating so we could start giving each other make-overs for the movie night. I walk to my laptop and start to play _'__Walking on Sunshine__'_ to give us adrenaline. Before Christy got a hold of me, I got her first and asked her what she planned to wear.

"I was more likely thinking about wearing a simple white spaghetti strapped tank top with dark blue jeans with my black heels and dark blue LA jacket." she took all of that out from her sports bag.

"Awww that is totally you sister!" I squealed.

"Haha thanks. What about you, what do you plan to wear?"

"Oh... I planned to wear a yellow v-neck with white streaks on them, with my black skinny jeans, red high heeled boots, and black leather jacket." I stated when I brought them out of my closet.

"Wow! I love it! I didn't have to help you out with any problems." Christy told me. After 25 minutes passes by she gets a text from Taylor saying, _'Hey sweetie, I miss you already! Can't wait for tnite! I hope Pallie loves her surprise. Love ya!'_

She texted back, _'I miss you too babe! Pallie and I are already getting ready, so be prepared! Love you baby!_' The two of us started curling each others hair and put on some eyeliner and a little bit of carmex. We put on the clothes we picked out and did a few finishing touches. I looked at the clock and it read 6:58pm.

"We still have at least thirty minutes before Taylor comes to pick us up." Christy announced.

"Oh, alright. Ooooh! Let's take pictures and post them online before he comes!" I suggested.

***Twenty minutes later***

"Whoa I love our pictures!" I said. "I do too! We look so funny and ready to go out!" Christy exclaimed. Her phone vibrated, and it turned out to be a text from Taylor. _'Hey im outside already. I'll honk for proof. Love T.'_

***Honk honk!***

"Yay he's here!" she happily said. We rushed out my house and headed to Taylor's dark gray Range Rover. 'Why are there things moving beside Taylor? Did he bring someone or a few people with him?' I thought.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I was in the middle of giving Christy my last goodbyes until I see her again tonight. My goodbyes for her are long kisses, which usually take five minutes. It was only three minutes when Pallen took her from me, "Hey! I wasn't done with her yet!" I shouted. I saw Christy wanting o come back but Pallie has a pretty good grip, so it's hard for her to pull away.

"I think you guys can manage you horny freaks! HAHAHA!" Pallie laughed, "besides you'll see each other later, and you text like what? 24/7 so it's not a big deal!"

"Fine!" I heard my baby shout out, "See you later my wolfie!"

"See you later too my tiger!" I yelled back. As soon as they leave I get up and head to my car. I drive to my house and quickly greet my family and head to my room to find something to wear before picking up Pallen's 'surprise'.

***Two Hours Later***

I grab my phone to text Christy, and after I sent it, I called my friend Jack, from the upcoming movie Blue Bloods to come over.

"Hey man you still on for tonight?"

"Taylor? Hey man, yeah I'm still coming, oh btw I have my date coming too."

"For sure dude, make sure that my friends gift is ready though okay?"

"Sure, sure. I'll keep 'IT' safe."

"Alright. Bye"

"Bye!"

***Two more Hours Later***

I texted Christy telling her that we were here now.

***Honk honk***

***Pallen's P.O.V.***

Christy and I enter his car and boy was I in for a big shocker…

There were three more people inside with him, two guys and one girl. There was a guy with Dark russet hair with

'Great, I'm guessing this is a blind date. Ugh nothing I can do now…'

"Pallen, Christy I would like you to meet my good Friends, Jack and his date Schuyler. This right here is my family friend, his name is Terrance and his sister Mia," He pointed to the dark russet haired guy and brunette girl, "and last but not least this is James my buddy from the set." Taylor said, pointing to the blonde.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Pallen!"

"Hello, I'm Christy, Taylor's girl." Christy said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure meeting Taylor's best girls, and his one and only." Terrance said, while the others agreed.

"Well I guess it's time to go to the movies now!" Taylor happily said.

He started driving towards the AMC theaters that was at the mall.

During the ride we all started to talk to one another.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" questioned Schuyler.

"Pretty much our entire lives, ahahah you know when we were in diapers." I answered, "How about you guys?"

"Well we've known each other for about 5 years, well now going to six years." answered Jack.

"Oh, awww that's cute! You guys must have loads of stories to talk about huh?" I asked.

Jack and Schuyler look at one another, and Jack responded, "You betcha."

Christy look at one another and had the same look one; pure awe.

"Hey Taylor, how long 'til we're there?" asked James impatiently.

"In about five to ten more minutes, man." He said.

I grabbed my phone and text Christy saying, _'Impatient are we right? Ahaha, what's with him? Does she have something stuck up his ass or something? '_

***Bzzzzz***

Her phone vibrated, she read it and had to stifle her laugh. She texted back, _'Yeah I know but hey they're stars. What can you do? Oh… I kinda feel sad for you...'_

'_HAHA, - wait why? Oh no, come one no! Why?'_

'_Sorry, didn't think he'd be this bad…'_

'_Ugh I guess I'll have to stick to it _. THANKS!'_

'_Sorry, sorry!'_

I look at her and forgave her instantly since it was just going to be a one night thing anyways…

We arrived to the _AMC _theaters and everyone paired up, literally. Jack with Schuyler, Christy with Taylor, Terrance with Mia, and James with Pallen (me).

"So what movie do you guys wanna see?" Taylor asked.

"There's _Inception_, _Eclipse_… uhhh _The Sorcerer's apprentice_, _The Last Air bender_, and the _Karate Kid_." I suggested.

"OOH! How about _Inception_? I heard it's a really great movie!" Terrance suggested.

Instantly I agree," OH MY GOSH! I want to watch that now!"

Everyone starts to laugh at my reaction, and I start to blush lightly…

"Alright, I guess we're watching _Inception_, guy's pay up!" Mia happily ordered.

I stood next to James and decided to have a little conversation.

"So, what movies have you been in so far?"

"A lot, a few with Taylor, and I have been in some action movies with Brad Pitt, you know." He said haughtily.

I turned to Christy with a face, and looked back at him smiling, "OH? That's very interesting, what are the names of the movies?"

"Of course the 3 twilight saga series, The Dream Match, and a couple more that I'm starting on."

"Ah…. That's cool." I said confusingly.

"Hey guys I got the tickets, let's go. Men grab your partners!" Taylor grabbed Christy, while the others did the same.

James took Pallen and she wound her arm around his just to not make a scene. They headed towards theater one, where _Inception_ was going to play. We went to the back since its more private and less blockage.

I sat in-between Terrance and James. To the left of James were Christy and Taylor, and to the right of Terrance was Mia (his sister), Schuyler and Jack.

I got bored since it was only the commercials and they were what you usually see on TV.

Ten minutes after all the annoying commercials, the movie started to play….

**2 hours later…**

We go back to Taylor's car so we all could eat out.

The restaurant we went to was called Amour Fou, pretty fancy but not expensive.

As soon as we were seated we were having the longest conversation about _Inception_.

"OH My Gosh I am amazed! I want to see that again!" I eagerly shouted.

"It was the dream-like quality that made me just want to watch more!" Terrance agreed.

We ordered some Calamari, Shrimp, Chicken, Salad, and Pasta, whatever we wanted! It was the best and delicious food I ever has in the longest time!

"We should do this more, it was really fun!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, totally!" everyone agreed.

"I keep having the sudden urge to watch _Inception_ though…" I said.

"It still blows my mind! Leonardo Di Caprio is really great!" Mia said.

"Eh, it's alright." James said.

"Why would you say it's alright?" I said, starting to get irritated.

"Because, I've Seen Better." He said emphasizing his words.

"Better my ass, that's the best so far this year, I bet this movie was better than most of the movies you played in!" I started to say getting real angry.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, except Taylor and Christy. They knew

"Pallie, sweetie it's alight, come here. James come on man you know you're denying that it was pretty great." Taylor said calmly.

"Nah man I'm sticking to what I was saying. It wasn't the best I have seen. You guys are being stupid besides it's just a movie and clearly this girl doesn't know the difference between a good and bad movie. " He told Taylor stubbornly.

"Taylor seriously don't waste your breathe, this douche can say what he wants, alight. Excuse me while I go out! Ugh I can't believe I actually came" I tell him with rage in my voice. There were some distinct voices and calling of my name but I just headed out. I was quite thankful that we were seated nearby the door.

Right as I storm out, I felt my tears start to fall out. I walked around not caring where I went. I felt my phone ringing and I didn't bother answering it, I knew it was Christy and also Taylor. I saw a nearby park and just went there to sit down and cry my heart off. 'Fucking douche bag! UGH I hate those types of guys! I should have never came!' I was thinking over my silent tears, and wasn't disturbed for about 5 minutes until I felt a hand tap my shoulder, and some sort of panting. A tissue was right in front of my face and I look up realizing that it was Terrance.

"Hey… sorry James can be like that sometimes… you know we we're all worried when you stormed off there you know." He said concerned.

*sniffle, sniffle* "It's alright… why you here with me by the way? You should be with them…" I say. I grabbed the tissue he offered and used it to wipe my tears and my nose.

"I really don't like people being upset. I can feel for you though, he does that a lot but I got used to it."

"Why are you even friends with him?"

"Its just like how you're friends with Taylor, he can be a doofus yet you love him as your buddy right? Well James can be a jerk but he's a good guy."

"Really? He doesn't seem like it!" I pouted slightly.

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah its true, the almighty James is a good friend!"

He made me giggle a little, "Thanks, I needed that."

"You're welcome. You know we should hang sometime… if you don't mind you know." He said shyly.

'Why the shyness all of the sudden' I thought confused.

"Sure, of course! It'd be fun since my savior found me and brought me back to my happiness." I said laughing.

He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on," he said gently tapping my arm, "let's head back; I know they're pretty worried about you."

I sighed, "I guess I should."

We walked back and I was kind of glad he was the one to come and comfort me. As soon as we entered back inside Christy and Taylor ran to me and gave me an enormous hug.

"Hey honey you alright?" they questioned.

"I'm really alright, just needed to blow off some steam." I said glaring at the douche, "let's go home now yeah?"

"Alright, come one guys."

It was getting late and it was already 11:45, and I was getting sleepy. I sat in the middle this time, next to Christy and Terrance. I was falling asleep since it was going to be at least an hour drive…

'Dream world…'

I see me happily hugging the man of my dreams, he hugging me just as tight, maybe tighter and I was yelling at the top of my lungs, "I love you baby! More than anything in the world!"

I look at his face, which turned out to be Terrance's…

He stared at me as if I was the only thing is the world, " I love you more Pallen…"

'End of Dream World'

I felt someone shaking me…

"Pallie? Pallen? You awake honey? Wake up…"

I wake up and see Christy trying to make me get up. I gasped.

What had surprised me was that I was on Terrance's shoulder and he seemed like he didn't mind. He was just smiling at me with the 'You looked sleepy' look.

I smiled and yawned a bit and noticed that we were around my corner already.

As we hit my house both Christy and I went out, and said our byes and hugs to everyone. Well almost everyone, I ignored James. Christy gave a quick peck on the lips to Taylor before following me to my house. You could hear the little hollers the others were giving in the car. I smirked, and unlocked the front door. Taylor blushed and started his car again to drop off the others. I saw James looking at me with some sort of emotion but I left it alone thinking I was just seeing things.

Christy and I enter my house again and this time my family was home watching some movies, and we greeted them before heading towards my rooms so we could finally crash.

"That was fun huh?" I questioned.

"Yeah it was… but sorry again about James…" she said nervously.

"Its alright, that douche didn't ruin anything for me, besides Terrance was more fun to talk and hang out with." I said blushing.

"You like him! Awww that's so sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up! Ahahah yeah I guess I do…" I said blushing furiously.

"We so got to do something like this again then! I'll tell Taylor tomorrow though, I'm getting quite sleepy."

"Alrighty." I said.

We both went to get changed into our PJ's and brushed out teeth and knocked out on my bed. Its king sized so there was enough room for a lot more people.

I couldn't help but smile thinking about what Terrance did and said to me that just made my heart soar…

'Goodnight Terrance… sweet dreams…' I thought before falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! It's cute right? I have more in store for this story so enjoy! **Please Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling Accompanied

**Expectations **

**Chapter 3:** Feeling Accompanied

Disclaimer: Don't own Taylor, Jack & Schuyler:) but the story of course!

**Regular P.O.V.**

Its now Saturday 7:42 in the morning and im bored, stuck at home with Christy wondering what to do. But then all of a sudden i think about him again... Ive been doing that a lot since last night, including my dream.

***Flashback* **

I was walking around the nearby park, trying to find something. I had no idea what it was but I just needed to find it. All of sudden I hear my name being called, in such a nurturing voice, so caring and as if I only existed in their world. I start to run around looking for that voice, the one thing i knew I had to really find now. Looking everywhere, I give up. I find a bench and sit on it for a few minutes and breathe deeply since I keep panting from all the running. I stand up and all of a sudden I felt faint, & I started falling. I waited for my face to hit the ground but nothing happened. Something had caught me, more like someone caught me. It seems like everytime I fall down hes there to catch me. _Terrance... _

He picked me up bridal and placed me on the bench, still in his arms but now on his lap too. "Baby? Whats wrong? Whats gotten you all wiped out?" We stare into each others eyes, mine explaining everything. The two of us leaning forward, slowly. Our lips only a millimeter away and then -

_*Ring ring*_My alarm clock goes off...

***End Flashback***

I sighed. 'Hmmm. I wonder if Taylor wants to hang out today with a group of our friends and his today... I should have Christy call him.' I turn to see if she was awake, but it turns out shes still sleeping. So instead of bothering her I got up and decided to make breakfast. As I head to the kitchen, I start looking for something to cook. Sausages, eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and some pancakes! I play some music in medium volume and start dancing and cooking like crazy. Its been way too long when I did this and I was enjoying myself so much.

***Christy's P.O.V.***

I awake when hearing some music playing. Stretching I grab my phone and check what time it was. It said it is now 8:34 and that I had five text messages and two missed phone calls from Taylor. I look at the text from him, and all they mostly said were for me to call him back and that he misses me so much. Contemplating real hard i just decide to call him.

***RIng ring***

*click*

"Hello?" answered a very tired Taylor.

"Morning Sunshine! HAHA. you wanted me to call?"

"HUH? Oh hey baby, I was just wondering if my friends and I could come over in like an hour or so? Oh also call Drake, Kathy, Jez, Quinn, and Alli too?"

"Hmm... yeah I'm guessing its alright. Besides Pallen's parents are going out again. they got a photoshoot to do and stuff so i know they'll be gone before you guys come over or they'll leave right when you get here. They love meeting everyone anyways." I responded happily.

"OH, and babe. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep this a secret from Pallen. HAHA If she's still in her Jammies let her be 'cause it'll be fun and cute catching her dancing when everyone is around without her knowledge. It's going to be hectic and fun."

"Alright babe! LOVE YA! See you later. MMMMWUAH!"

"Bye babe, Love you!"

*click*

I get up from Pallen's bed, cleaned it up and headed to her bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for later. I head out to see Pallen cooking and dancing to the music playing. It was the cutest thing ever! She was dancing to the song _Rockin That Body by Black Eyed Peas_. 'Boy is she lucky she didn't wear real Pajamas! Or else she would be dead later over embarrassment' Her outfit was black mid-thigh workout shorts and a red tank top wearing her white slippers. It was almost simliar to what i was wearing except I am wearing one of Taylor's shirt's and my own pair of mid-thigh shorts. Rubbing my eyes a little i walk up to Pallie and sit down on the chair.

**Pallen's P.O.V.**

I turn and see Christy sitting on the chair rubbing her eyes. 'HAHA, awww thats cute. What a little sleepy head!'

"Morning Sleepy head!" I exclaimed.

"Morning Ms. Sunshine!" she smiled.

"You sleep well?"

"Yeah i guess." she says looking at what I'm cooking, " Oh you should cook for like twenty people girl!"

I look at her confused, "Why?"

"Oh it's cause your family might be really hungry or something..."

"Ah, alright. I see, i'm up for the challenge!" I smile happily.

"HAHA, alrighty then."

Christly got up from her seat, to come and help me. We both set the table, and I took out some paper plates just in case, even for spoons and forks. The two of us head back to our cooking and start dancing to the song _California Gurls by Katy Perry._ Ten seconds of dancing i hear the doorbell, and ask Christy to answer the door for me. I also see my parents heading oout, saying that they got a photo shoot to do and a wedding to catch. i kissed my mom and dad goodbye also my four siblings and wish them goodluck. Heading back to the kitchen i start to dance a little to the song and sing;

"California gurils were undenialable, Fine Fresh, Firece, we got it on lock! West coast represent now put your hands up," I sang raising a hand up, "Oh Oooh oh oooh OH!"

I did a small turn seeing Quinn, Christy, Kathy, Jez, Drake, Alli, and Taylor looking at me with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"AHHHH! What are you guys doing here?" I stare intently at Christy, "YOU!"

"Me what?" she giggled.

"You didn't warn me!" i poouted... 'Wait! Rewind, if Taylor is here then... OH DAMN!'

I see Terrance, James, Jack, Schuyler, and Mia beginning to look at me as they arrived inside my house. Blushing furiously, i run to Taylor ready to attack him, but i didn't get a chance to grab him since Quinn grabbed me just in time...

"Whoaa, easy there tiger!"

"NOO! Quinn! Let me go this instant, I'm going to kill him! He needs to die!" i shouted.

Everyone starts laughing. "Come one you big baby,at least give him a five second start!" He said deviously. While Taylor was like yeah! until he realized, "OH CRAP!" and ran out of my house. Quinn let me go and I ran outside chasing Taylor.

"Come on Taylor, you can't out run me! I'm a freaking tennis player! I have to run all the time you big JERK!"

"AHHHH!" he said trying to run faster, but too late. I jumped him and tackled him down.

By then everyone caught up to us and Quinn grabbed me again since he's the strongest one who could hold me down. He carried me like a sac.

"Alright I think you had enough. HAHAHA!" he said. I pouted and he started walking back to my house while everyone was following us. I blushed heavily when i saw the looks Taylor's friends were giving me, especially James and Terrance. They we all chuckling at how my reactions were.

Once again inside my house, I make Quinn put me down, and check on my food just in case. 'Ah, now i get why Christy was making me cook more.' Everyone comes inside again including a very messy and tired Taylor. I smirked evilly.

"What's wrong Taylor? You look so beat up!" I said laughing, everyone joining in.

"Yeah man, you were so ahead of her, yet she caught up to you. Wow good thing you thought about this before i did, or else i would've been in your position."Quinn and Drake said smirking.

Everyone looks at Taylor and Laughs their butss off.

"ALright everyone, time to eat!" I ordered, since my stomach was growling. Everyone grabbed their own plates, spoons, and forks and dug in.

"MMM this is good! You should cook more often Pallen!" Drake & Jez said.

"Eh, i guess so, HAHA but Christy helped too!"

"Really? that's cool!"

"Man of course! My girl is great at cooking too!" Taylor said happily, "And also my best little sister too!"

I glared at him a little about what happened earlier but then he wasn't fazed by it at all.

Our group introduced themselves to Taylor's friends... well now our friends and we all started chatting away. We were all having a blast, and well Christy and I went to my room real quick to change into something nice. It was a good thing we both decided to shower before both were wearing the same shorts but then changed into shirts and brought some hoodies to wear since we might be out late. I wore my black converse while she wore her white ones.

We all decided to go out to knotts berry farm to accomplish out goals! We took my Expedition and Taylor's Range Rover. OUr cars fit everyone and we drove off. The passengers in my car were Terrance, James, Quinn, Kathy, Alli, and Jez. Though I didn't know why and how James was in my car was out of my mind but I just ignored it since Quinn was busy talking to him. Christy, Mia, Jack, Drake, and Schuyler all went to Taylor's car.

Arriving to Knoots we all took partners again, so this time i just took Quinn with me since he wouldn't be such a bother.

"So what were y0ou guys talking about in the car?" i ask curiously

"Oh well he was just wondering if you guys could talk about something but then we were talking about action movies and hot girls like megan fox.!" he said hyperly.

I shook my head laughing, "Woow, HAHA. Really? You would talk about that."

"Yeah, oh speaking of the devil go to him right now, he said it was something inportant.

"UGGHHH fine." I walked towards James, "What do you want to talk to me about?" I said unhappily.

"Look I just wanted to say i'm sorry about last night. I guess i was in denial. It was a preet y cool movie and well I really don't like it when people are mad at me. So can we call a truce?"

"... Uhhhhm... Yeah Truce." I said, "Alright so no more being a douche bag?" I said trying to keep a staright face.

"Yeah, HAHA no more of that." he said smirking.

I gave him a hug and then walked back to Quinn, who was talking to Christy.

"Hey girl, guess what?"

"What?"

"We called a truce. James apologized and stuff so we're all good now."

"Awww, really? that's great!"

"Yup!"

We go towards the rollder coaster called the Boomerang. All of us got partners, but then mine ditched me for Mia. So I had to go with Terrance.

"Hey Pallen."

"Hey Mr. T." I said laughing

"I saw you and James talking just earlier, so i'm guessing you guys called a truce?" he curiously asked me.

"Yeah, he said he didn't mean what he said... But it's all cool. He's my new homie, and it seems like he's took an interest in Alli, and it looks like Kathy likes him too though. Hectic!"

"I know my gosh HAHA, so what's up with that Quinn guy and you? You guys dating or something?"

"Bleeeh! Ewww! He's like the brother i never had! HAHA.. but he seems to be taking an interest in you sister."

"Ah, yes, true love blossoming!" he said laughing.

"Yeah, HAHA. Whoa what the heck! why are the two couples and our siblings making out already! its only been five minutes into this line and its like they can't help it?" i said laughing hysterically,

"Really?" he turned around and started to laugh

We were all in line for the Boomerang and already meeting i saw Taylor and Christy making out, again. I even saw Jack and Schuyler, and also Quinn and Mia... Weird they must really like each other.

"Come on guys! It's an amusement park! Not a hotel! Get a room!" I whined.

The others agreed. Jez and Kathy were talking about paramore and how Demi Lovato is copying them.(It's true!LOL.) While James and Alli were starting to flirt with one another. Teerance and I were the only two partners just having a real conversation about random things.

I asked him, "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Naah, the girls that i know are usually not as down to earth as i want them to be. They also act really fake. Not real, like how you are.." he smiled.

"Really?" i blushed lightly.

"Yeah..." I just hugged him and looked up at him smiling.

"We should hang out more..." i said smiling.

"Of course." he smiled brightly, "Come on, lets get to our seats. Its our turn." He grabbed my hand and held onto it. For once i didn't feel alone... but more like i was feeling accompanied...

A/N: Hey guys, Hoped you loved it! I know I did! Chapter 4 will be updated soon! Until then **Please Read and Review! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Always Be Mine

**A/N:**_ Hey sorry guys for the late post, well it was obvious that I told you ahead of time that I was on a quick vacation, but I'm back now with more ideas! The resort i went to was kinda boring but the guys were alright. They gave me some simple fun thoughts on what to write for this chapter, so ENJOY!__**Oh and if you want to give off some ideas, i don't mind on adding them to my story! Just review it to me.**_

**Expectations  
Chapter 4: **Always Be Mine

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Taylor, Jack & Schuyler:) but the story of course!

Regular P.O.V.

The feeling of Terrance's hand with mine was a stinging jolt and it was really  
exciting. During the whole ride he was holding my hand and it looked like he  
knew I was kind of scared. The Boomerang was the best ride we ever encountered, and it seems like Quinn and Mia are now together...

After the ride, we all decided to get some food, since it's now lunchtime. Suddenly Taylor stood up. 

"Guys, guys I have something to tell you!" Taylor announced. "Well you know how I introduced Jack, James, Schuyler, Terrance and Mia to you all?"

"Yeah? What about it?" we all answered.

"Uhhhm... how could I explain this... Oh alright... They're going to our school now! They all start on Monday!"

"WHAT!" we all exclaimed shocked.

"That's great!" I said really happy! 

Taylor's group were are smiling real big and so we all started hugging them. 

"Welcome to this big weird happy family of ours!" Quinn shouted out loud.  
Everyone laughing hysterically at his statement. Our group kept playing musical  
chairs hugging and talking to one another. Eventually we all sat next to our  
partners from the ride. Talking and chillin' out was all we wanted to do for the  
next thirty minutes, before going out again and back onto the rides.

Terrance's P.O.V 

I don't know what had gotten into me but i kept holding on to Pallen's hand. The stinging jolt between us was just electrifying and that tingling sensation  
washed over me. I think I'm starting to like Pallen faster than I had expected to be. I can't help but only just stare at her when things happen.

She's just different. It makes me feel weird inside. Something i haven't felt in the longest time that it feels almost foreign. The way she acts is always surprising me, and well everyone else, minus her best friends. Just like how she was this morning, when Taylor surprised her about something...

I don't get why she was mad at him but it caught us all off guard. I could quite say I was kind of mad at the way her 'brother' Quinn was touching her, but i can't do anything about it, she's known him longer and vice versa, also we've both only met last night.

Everything about her just surprises me and I can't get enough of it. I want to see more about her... She just seems to bring some spark into my life and it shows that I'll never be bored. Unlike most other girls, they wouldn't be as outgoing, yet shy like her.

No wonder her friends love to make fun of her and embarrass her. She's just so entertaining and has the best unexpected reactions. 

Pallen is just almost like an open book... you can just see what emotions she is  
feeling, but only problem is that she doesn't seem to open up to people that  
quick. She looks like she chooses the people she wants to get to know. Guess I was just lucky.

Sitting on the lunch bench, we waited until Taylor was going to give the good news. I was staring intently at Pallen, wanting to see her reaction. Seeing Taylor stand up, I start trying my best to see how she is going to react. 

"Guys, guys I have something to tell you!" Taylor announced. "Well you know how I introduced Jack, James, Schuyler, Terrance and Mia to you all?"

"Yeah? What about it?" they all answered.  
"Uhhhm... how could I explain this... Oh alright... They're going to our school  
now! They all start on Monday!"

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed shocked.

"That's great!" Pallen said really happy! I started smiling real big, so with Jack, Schuyler, James, and my sister Mia.

Eveyone started hugging and then we all sat next to our ride buddies. Sitting  
next to Pallen, she just wound her arms around me in a big hug, saying,

"I can't believe you guys are going to my school now! This is going to be so fun! Still  
don't believe that you never told me though, you big meanie!"

Both of us starting to laugh, I whisper in her ear, "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?" Blushing bright red, Pallen turns her head a little to the right, and unwounds her arms around me.

I didn't like how cold it was afterwards so, instead of holding her hand again, i brought her closer to my side. From her reaction, she was blushing even darker, making me smirk.  
"What's the matter Pallen? You look so red." I say laughing. 

"No-nothing, nothing. Just got a little choked up, yup... that's it." she sputtered. 

Smiling, I took her hand with mine again. Staring into her eyes, it seemed like she was kind of sad and about me holding her hand made her uncomfortable...

"Pallen?," she looked up, " what's wrong?Really tell me the truth this time.." I  
said dead serious. 

She looked near tears, "Are you - It's just... I feel like my feelings are being toyed with right now..."

"You think i'm using you? Pallen, I've only known you for about a day now and I  
don't know how to explain but I like you more than just a friend..."

Looking hopeful she said,"Really?" "Yeah, of course. Youre someone I would and will date."

Smiling brightly, she hugged me really tightly and i was surprised, but i hugged her back. Since we all finished eating we decided to split up in two groups of six. Taylor & Christy, Quinn & Mia my sister, and Pallen & I, we went to find more adventures.

While James & Alli, and Jez & Kathy went to the arcade since they weren in the mood for more coaster rides. Taking Pallen's hand the other couples and us went to the Ghost Rider. On the way to the line, I already can see that Quinn was holding Mia's hand that made me frown a bit, but then I remembered im with his 'sister'.

Holding her hand and hugging her close to me... Just what I always wanted to do when I finally had a real girlfriend who wanted me and was not fake. She to me is really beautiful, inside and out. Great personality and isn't afraid to try new things. Really adventurous and funny. Everything I want and need.

'Tonight, later, I'll ask her to be mine forever.'

We were in the middle one of the long lines. Taylor and Christy were hugging and making out, Quinn and Mia they were talking and still holding hands. Pallen and I were just hugging, me just trying to keep her warm since it was kinda cold, her seeking for warmth and something else, maybe love... 

Pallens P.O.V. 

I am seriously grateful for this day because i learn that the guy I like a lot has the same feelings for me. Us in line was like heaven. He was hugging me cause i was cold. My arms inside his jacket, hugging his waist and enjoying his scent. Fresh Axe, the old spice smell that filled my senses which I loved immediately. My head resting on his lean yet really toned chest.

"Terrance?"I whispered.

"Yeah?"looking at his face, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks for everything so far. You have been really helpful on everything and I am glad I met you..."

"Aw, youre giving me too much credit Pallen, you are a really strong girl, but sometimes you have your vulnerable points. I felt like you needed some reassurance so i helped you out. So, i guess youre welcome. " I was really touched by what he said, i felt near tears.

"Pallen? Aw did i upset you?" he said hugging me tighter, while moving more closer to the beginning of the line,"Im sorry. Come here." hugging me securely around his arms decide to tell him why.

"No! No, im alright, im just really glad i have someone like you now." i tell him smiling brightly.

"Oh... I knew that. HEH." Laughing my butt off i hug him very tightly. We were already on the beginning of the line.

Looking up i seeTaylor, Christy, and Quinn staring at me smiling and happiness in their eyes. Our turn finally came and we got to go on the seats with our partners. Unwinding his arms around me, Terrance grabbed my hand instead and we waited for the ride to start.

"OHMYGOSH! That was fun! That drop during the beginning scared the crap out of me!" Quinn yelled.

Everyone laughing, "I think anything would have scared you." proclaimed Christy.

"Yeah, it was lots of fun! Well Pallen, youve been pretty quiet, did you enjoy the ride too?" Taylor said, waiting for an answer.

The five all staring at me was weird, but i was obviously used to it. People always were staring at me cause im just different.

"Huh? Oh haha, sorry was in a daze. The ride was fun, of course. Just freaked out a bit from it."

"Awww poor baby waby Pallie got scared. " Quinn said in a baby voice.

"Whatever you jerk, youre more of a scaredy cat than me!" I pouted.

Quinn walked up to me, trying to intimidating, not really working even though he's six feet talk and im only 5'5. With heels id be taller by two inches but its, eh. Laughing, i give him a hug and walk with him to discuss something.

"Uhhm guys, we'll be right back, Christy you come too. No, Taylor!" I stuck my tongue at him.

"Aww, why cant I come? Im your best friend too!"

"Well youre on punishment now cause of the surprise you did this morning!" Walking away from the other three I have my little pep talk with my siblings.

"Quinn, Christy... I am in truly a big crisis here. I-I... I think im f-falling in lo-love with Terrance..." I confessed. The two looked at of another and hugged me tightly, smiling big.

"Were happy you finally found someone sister!" Christy exclaimed. "Yeah, besides it was obvious you two liked each other." Quinn laughed.

"What! Really? Okay so you know that we like each other but you don't do anything about it?" I yelled.

"We didn't want to meddle besides you guys seemed _busy_ together... HAHAHAH" Quinn said.

"Jerk! Whatever then, lets go back."

"Alrighty, HAHA." They both laughed.

Terrance's P.O.V.

I watched as Pallen, Christy, and Quinn walked away. It was really confusing why she needed to talk to them, but hey who am I to know, they probably do this all the time.

She obviously had something important to tell them, and well I do have something to tell Taylor too... and also everyone else later.

"Hey Tay, I need to tell you something. Need to get it off my chest..."

"Alright, what's the problem man?" he asked.

"Everything alright, i just think I'm falling hard for Pallen... She is - she just... *sigh* She makes me feel whole.."

"Ahh... you got it bad... I don't know what... well actually how to tell you this but you're actually falling in love with her... and it seems the same happening to Pallen too." he elaborated it by explaining with hand gestures.

"Seriously?," I stood up starting to pace a little. "These are feelings I never felt before, and she just ... she just... I don't know. Makes things better for me."

"Heh, i know what you mean. She's the joy for us too. If something bad happens to her, we're there by her side, if someone dares pick on her, she knows how to deal with it. We all know she is pretty head strong and stubborn sometimes, but really, she truly is vulnerable..." Taylor stared off into space, looking a bit sad.

"I think... well I really think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend..."

"Alright man, good luck with that, but may I warn you... You may be my friend, but I would kick your ass if you hurt her. She's the little sister I always wanted. Also I am not the only one to be doing that, all of us love her, and when I mean all of us, I mean all of us." Taylor threatened.

"I promise I won't hurt her bro. But If I ever do... Please just fucking kill me, cause i don't know if I can handle the pain afterwards..." He stuck out his hand, which Taylor shook.

Regular P.O.V.

Christy, Quinn and I were walking back to Taylor, Mia and Terrance. It was weird cause I saw Taylor and Terrance shaking hands, with the weirdest looks.

Oh well, it might be some contst or something. Deciding to go on more rides, I grab Terrance's hand and had him follow me running to the line of the water ride. Taylor, Christy, Quinn and Mia, all following us.

I think the ride we decided to go on first was the log ride, then the waterfall one. Waiting in line for the log ride, I didin't feel like hugging Terrance anymore since I wasn't cold anymore, so I decide to just have a regular conversation with him.

"So what school were you going to before you registered for Walson high?"

"Just some school, not really worth mentioning."

"Wow that was so fucking descriptive!" I sarcastically told him. Throwing my arms up emphasizing what I said.

Taking a step toward me, Terrance went towards me and gave me a hug, "I was just kidding, shorty. I actually was just being home schooled. Never found a point on going to public school before, and private school is for know it alls, so yeah, I wanted to try... well all of us actually wanted to try public school, try new things you know." He said burying his face in my hair.

"Oh.." I start to blush.

"Yup."

"Okay, can you let go now cause I think our turn is up." letting me go, he just grabbed my hand and we walked to our seat on the log. It fit only four so we had Quinn and Mia sit in another log... Not that they minded at all.

In front was Christy and Taylor, then Me and last but not least was Terrance. Behind our log was Quinn and Mia, but they didn't pay any attention to us.

The log ride finally moving, I start to shiver a little. Feeling my shake, Terrance wrapped his arms around me, trying to keep me warm. while I start to blush a little.

"See you were cold all along..." Terrance whispered into my ear. I blush even harder at his comment.

I turn to look at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He just started to laugh and brought me closer, since I was getting kinda cold and it was beginning to get cold.

During the ride, I was closing my eyes, I really hated rides that gave me nightmares. I turned around to hide my face into Terrance's chest. His smell intoxicating me and distracting me from what was happening.

"What's the matter Pallen?"

"thiwhe wiiis goina gwib meh nightweahs" I said muffled

His chest was moving, and I looked up. He was laughing at me. "What did you say?" he smirked.

Blushing, " I said that this ride might give me nightmares..."

"Ahhh, HAHA, come here." He said bringing my head into his chest again and holding my head there.

"Thanks..."

As soon as the ride ended, I raised up my head and we all got off. This time we headed to the waterfall ride. Seriously this one is my favorite.

"Yes! I love this ride! Oh gotta call Jez and them to meet us here!" I hyperly said.

After calling them, it took about ten minutes for them to find us and meet us at our spots.

"Let's go!" I yelled as if it were a war.

Everyone laughing and following me. Terrance stilll holding my hand, which meant he was still by my side.

I had an idea, so the couples could stop making out. "Alright girls go on one boat thingy while the boys go on another!"

The guys looked disappointed but let it happen. Smirking, I thought, 'This is going to be fun... HAHAHAHA!' chuckiling evilly.

We headed to out spots and waited for the ride to start.

Starting, all of us girls started screaming when we first headed into the bumps. After at least four to five bumps later, Most of us got soaked, mostly me. We all started laughing when we saw the guys getting wet too, Taylor and Quinn getting wet just like I did.

The ride ending, we grabbed our stuff and rested at the cotton candy store. I bought some since I was getting a little hungry, So with everyone else. I spotted Christy since I owed her one.

Still soaked, I was kinda glad i wore flip flops instead of shoes. My hair and shirt soaked badly.

Walking up to everyone, I offered some cotton candy which they accepted. I got some in my hand and fed some to Terrance. Laughing when he ate it, and bit my finger.

He stood up, and grabbed my hand. "Pallen can we talk for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure!" I walked with him near the side of the arcade rooms and waited for him to tell me something.

"Well I was just wondering..." he paused.

"Yeah?" I said, rolling my hand around for him to continue.

"This really isn't the easiest thing to do so... here I go." He took a deep breath and said, "Pallen. would you be my girlfriend?"

My eyes widen and my lips parted to say something, but I was shocked. I didn't know what to do.

"I-I-I..." stuttering like a fool, i was speechless for once.

"You?" he looked at me expectedly and was waiting for an ansswer. He closed his eyes, as if he was waiting for something painful...

"I... Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" I ran up to him, jumped and gave him a big hug. He opened his eyes and hugged me back tighter, and was laughing.

"Pallen, uhh you're kind of getting me wet." he laughed.

"Oh, sorry, well it's alright Quinn always leaves clothes at my house just in case something like this happens I think he won't mind if you borrow some of his clothes." I laughed with him.

"Alright, girlfriend." He smiled.

Smiling back at him, I leaned to him and brush my lips against his. My arms going around his neck, and his arms still around my waist, carrying me.

"OWWW! Go Pal and Terr! Wooot Wooot!" I heard Quinn yell.

Pulling apart, I start blushing lightly, Terrance too.

"What the heck are you guys doing!" I said, pretending to be mad,.

"Just watching our siblings getting some action! WHOOOO!" Quinn laughed.

"Whatever, please go away!" i pouted.

"Fine! See you guys at Panda Express alright?"

"BYE!"

Terrance laughing at me, pulled me back into our little kiss. He licked my lower lip, and I gladly open my mouth. The two of us just fooling around.

Breaking the kiss, we both panted, "You're mine now, you got that?" I said.

"And you will always be mine Pallen Evans..."

Jumping off him, I gave him little pecks on the lips and then grabbed his hand so we can go to Panda Express to eat. I was starving!

**A/N:** Did you love it? I know i surely did! HAHA, well please just read and review!:)


	5. Chapter 5:That's What You Call Love

**Expectations**

**Chapter 5:** That's what you call love

**Re-cap:**Jumping off him, I gave him little pecks on the lips and then grabbed his hand so we can go to Panda Express to eat. I was starving! 

It's now 5:30 a.m., Monday morning, and I get my wake up call from my boyfriend,  
Terrance. He was actually the best choice I ever made in a finding the right guy. He's always there when I need him, calls me just to make sure I'm alright, and  
wonders how I'm doing. The reason he called me this morning is because I asked him to.

*YAWN*"Morning babe!" I tiredly answered, trying to sound awake, but failing  
miserably. 

"Morning Sweetie. Ahhhh. Still kinda tired huh?"he yawned. 

"Yeah..."I said about to fall asleep again. 

"Hey babe, you falling asleep on me?" 

"Hmmm? Oh sorry, still kinda sleepy." I laughed. "

Its alright, dont blame you, im still tired too. You should get ready, I am starting to already." I heard shuffling and noises, then a shower running.

"Alright, I will. Talk to you later."

"Okay, love you."

"You too." I hung up and headed to my bathroom to get ready. Once Im out of the shower, I dress in my dark blue straight jeans, purple tank top, and my gray cardigan. I wear my gray gladiators. Putting my hair into a pony tail, I wear my school key chain on my neck and made sure my keys are hooked to it. Grabbing my bag,

I head to my kitchen to grab something to eat. Looking at the time, it said it was only 6:18a.m. Eating some cereal, and drinking apple juice, I brushed my teeth and headed out to pick up Terrance, Mia, and Quinn. I headed to Quinn house first since he lived near me.

Honking my horn, Quinn came out rubbing his eyes, wearing a light sweater, black straight jeans, nike's and his backpack.

Entering my car, he mumbled, "Morning."

"Good morning to you too." I said smirking.

After he put his seatbelt on I drove to Terrance's house.

"Oh hey when I get Terrance and Mia, you have to sit in the back alright."

"Yeah, yeah. I will." Laughing, we arrived to his house.

Texting him that we are there already, he comes out with his sister, and Quinn heads to the back with Mia, when Terrance takes his spot.

"Morning!" He says, leaning towards me, giving me a peck on the lips.

Pulling apart, "Morning" I smiled.

Looking at my review mirrow, I see Quinn and Mia doing the same. Except they were making out. Driving to school the song _**The Only Exception by Paramore **_started to play. I started to sing to it quietly while the others were having a conversation since i had to keep my eyes on the road.

We made it to school in just five minutes. Arriving there, I see Christy, Alli, and Jez there already. Walking to Christy with Terrance's hand in mine.

"Hey babes!"I said having fun.

"Hey sexy lady! HAHA." They said laughing. Waiting for the others to arrive, Terrance and I went walking around, me showing places to him. We stop at the corner of the school, and sit to talk, and maybe kiss a little...

"We should go out on a date you know."he said.

"Of course, also you need to meet my family, while I gotts meet yours." I exclaimed.

"Yeah... you know what would be better though if we just host like a picnic for them or something." he suggested.

"That's a great idea! Haha I was kind of thinking of the same thing." I smiled at him brightly.

"Well great minds think alike..." He smiled crookedly. It was becoming one of my favorite things about him...

Leaning forward I was only going to give him a peck on the lips, but it turned out that we were making out. Wrapping my arms aroung him, I pulled him closer. Him doing the same. Parting, I smile and this time I just gave him little pecks on the lips.

Hugging him to me, I ask, "Wanna give me a piggy back ride? I haven't gotten one since Quinn is being a butt." I alughed.

Laughing, Terrance stood up, turning his back to me and crouched down a little. I couldn't stop beaming at how he was going to give me a piggy back ride. 'I love him...'

"Beware, HAHA I'm kind of heavy..."

"Trust me, I can carry you, don't worry babe."

"Alright, I'm trusting you, but if you fall down and break your back it won't be my fault." I laughed.

"Come on Pallie, you don't have enough trust in me if you are thinking about things like that. Just get on sweetie."

Sighing, I got on and hugged his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed saying, "See I can carry you! You're not even heavy."

"Pshh, lies. You know you're struggling." I doubtfully said.

"I would never lie to you Pallen..."

Not saying anything, he just started walkng me to our spot. This kind of worried me... 'Is he mad at me? Crap! Man I'm so fucking stupid...'

"Terrance...?" Quietly I call him.

"Yeah?"

"Uhmm... Are you mad at me?" I hid my face on the crook of his neck.

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know... maybe it's just cause you got quiet..."

"Ooh... naah, I'm not. I was just thinking about something that's all." He calmly told me.

"Ahhh, uh-huh." Nodding quite doubtfully.

Holding onto my legs tighter, he twisted me around so that I was facing him. Out of nowhere he just kissed me. It took about five minutes until he pulled apart and looked at me in my eyes. I was flushed from what happened and it seems like I had a goofy expression because he was smiling.

"I will never and can never get mad at you Pallen. You're just someone I just can't get mad at." he said.

"Oh... hehe. Same goes for you mister... maybe..."

"Maybe? Why a maybe?"he started to kiss me...

"I have a short temper... so I will probably get mad at you, but I don't hold grudges..."

"Ahhh, well can't have that now, can we?" he said in between pecks.

"No, we can't!" I said laughing.

After about five minutes later, he brought me back to our spot, me still riding on his back. I checked the time, and it said that it was only 7:13a.m. By the time we arrived, almost everyone was there except Kathy. 'Fashionably late as usual.' I thought.

"Hey where did you two disappear to?" Mia asked.

Putting me down, Terrance and I looked at one another smiling and said, "Somewhere."

"Awww you can tell me!" Quinn said.

I open my mouth, all of them leaning forward to hear my answer, "None of your bee's wax!" I laughed. Everyone joining in.

"I just showed him around alright." I tell them. They all nodded.

"Wait what are your schedules by the way?" Jez wondered.

"Oh we all have the same classes together, so it's Calculus, English 4, Spanish 4, AP Biology, P.E., and Government," Jack said.

"Well isn't that creepy, aren't I right Taylor? They seem to have all the same classes we have." I said staring intently at him with that motherly 'what did you do' look.

"Uhhh, yeah what a coincidence right?" he said nervously.

Christy looked at him, "Taylor, don't tell me..." she slapped her forehead, "Come on you promised you wouldn't do things like that again!" She got up and walked away, I let go of Terrance's hand and walked with her.

"Christy, sweetie, where are you going." I asked walking with her.

"Just heading to class... early." she said with a strained voice.

I caught up to her and as soon as I did I hugged her tight, while she cried out her tears. It took her about a minute to calm down, and I just rubbed her back. 'Aww we're having a sisterly moment!' I thought.

"It's alright babe, he probably did that just to makeme happy. Knowing that Terrance and me kind of don't want to be separated from each other... I'm glad he did it actually."

"Yeah, I know... I want you to be happy too, but he PROMISED me that he wouldn't do this, use his fame to get things he wanted."

"Life makes you do things to make people happy babe, it's alright. Come on, I know Taylor feels like a douche right now. He probably really needs to kiss your ass for the rest of the week but hey it's better than you having a grudge sister!" I winked.

Smiling, "Yeah, I guess I do need to make his life worse huh? But I can't help it, once you piss me off I can't hold it back and forgive you right away."

"Of course!"

I grabbed her arm and we both headed back to our hang out. I looked over at Taylor, and boy he looked scared. It made me laugh. Looking back at Christy, she

had an evil smirk on. 'Oh boy, he's in for some big ass kissing...'

"Hey you alright girls?" Drake asked.

"Of course we are! HAHA." I pronounced.

Letting go of Christy's arm, I walk back to Terrance. Taking his hand with mine. Staring at Christy, I saw Taylor walk up to her nervously while she had her arms crossed on her chest glaring at him.

"Well, you broke your promise mister. So you know what that means."

"Oh no! Christy you're really going to do this?" I acted pretending that she was going to do something bad.

"Yeah, Pal, you know what's going to happen. I'm sorry guys but this has to happen..." she smoothly said.

"Christy, what are you doing? " The other girls said acting horified. The guys looked shocked, except Quinn and Drake, but they were pretending to be.

"Something that I hope i don't regret in the future..." she said. All of girls gasping.

With wide eyes, Taylor said, "Babe, I'm sory, please don't do this! Don't do this to me!" He looked real worried.

"HAHAHAH!" All us girls, Quinn, and Drake started laughing our asses off.

"What's so funny?" Terrance asked me.

"He thinks she is going to break up with him, when she was only going to make him listen to her the whole week!" I giggled.

Taylor was staring at Christy, blushing bright red. "I knew that..." he said.

"Sure you did!" she said laughing.

*Ring Ring*

"Let's head to class guys!" walking to class together, we were quite a big group so, we all squeezed to Calculus.

**A/N: Read and Review:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dating and Sunsets

**Expectations**

**Chapter 6: **Dating and Sunsets

* * *

Friday nights is always special. They always bring joy and laughter into the picture. Mainly because it's a vacation from all the stress. This Friday, meaning today, is going to be fun. It's Terrance's and my first date together, well also a quad date too.

Lots of people in your own situation make things easier and hilarious. The other three couples are obvious, it's Taylor with Christy, Jack with Schuyler, and last but not least, Quinn and Mia.

We all decided that it'd be fun to go out in a big date together then out to go to the beach to catch up with the others. So basically it's going to be a very busy day  
for us, but entertaining. School went by quick today.

It was funny at how Mia's group were kind of crowded at lunch just cause they're new and good looking on their first week. These sluts were trying to get our men while the 'playas' were trying to get the two actresses. Truth be told, I wasn't jealous and neither was anyone else, but we were overprotective.

When the bimbos came too close, all us girls made sure that they never came back. The guys was something much more different, they were about to fight, but of course we calmed them down.

The weirdest thing was that the only person who could calm down James was Alli. Pretty cute huh? Well I think he has a hard core crush on her. I got some plans in store for them...

* * *

Heading to my closet; I call the other three girls over so we can pick out  
clothes together. The girls arrive in just ten minutes and start bringing out  
some clothes they chose to wear.

"This is so difficult you know, finding the perfect outfit for both the beach  
and a date."Schuyler sighed.

"Totally is such a drag. Wait! I got an idea! How about we wear some beach dresses that look like they could be used on a date or some party! Then once at the beach, we'll already have our bathing suits on underneath and shorts and be at the beach in the perfect outfit." I yelled out loud.

"Great idea! Alright let's get started!" encouraged Christy

.  
About forty minutes later, we were ready. After finishing up, I looked at the  
clock it read 3:16 and saw that we had about two more hours until the boys  
arrive.

We all agreed to watch White Chicks. Eating two big bowls of kettle corn popcorn, and drinking some Ice tea, all of us girls waited for our men to arrive while watching some White Chicks. Two hours later, our movie finished, and on exact timing the guys arrived.

* * *

This time they wanted to bring about two cars, Taylor 's Range Rover, my  
Expedition, and Mia's eight seater Lexus. Getting into my car, the people who  
joined me was Quinn and Christy. Terrance rode with his sister and Schuyler  
joined Jack and Taylor. We all started following Taylor since he wanted to bring  
us to the best dating place.

It was a thirty minute drive and we arrived there at 5:08p.m. Getting out of the  
car, we all headed to a place called Moonlight. All of us walking inside, we sat  
inside the waiting room while Taylor told the waitress about the dinner for eight. Immediately, we were being placed to our table. Sitting next to our boyfriends/girlfriends, we looked at the menu to order. From the way the inside was, it was a Thai restaurant.

Coming to our table, a waiter came to get the place our orders. The food we ordered was Pad Thai, barbeque pork, egg noodles, some chicken, and soup. Our drinks were 5 Thai teas, 2 grass jellies, and 1 black Thai tea, all with  
tapioca.

Finishing ordering, we all started talking about our beach trip later on with the others. Letting the others talk, I laid my head on Terrance's shoulder patiently. Wrapping an arm around my waist making me comfortable, and wanting me closer to him.

"You tired Pooh-bear?"

"Hm? Oh just a little, but I'm just storing my energy for later."

"Ahh, that makes sense." he said kissing my forehead.

It took about 25 minutes for our food to arrive. All of us eating kind of fast,  
wanting to leave and go to the beach. About ten minutes later we finished and the guys kept insisting on paying the bill, so we let them do it for their pride. While they were paying all of us girls went inside the cars.

Waiting inside my own car, I turned on the radio and just listened waiting for my other passenger to arrive. I was thinking about Kathy and her new man Oliver, one of Schuyler's friends from the Blue bloods cast. Also Drake and Jez are friends with benefits, so all that leaves is James and Alli.

Christy went to Taylor's car, so I just closed my eyes and waited. Hearing the passenger door open, I just laid there until he put his seatbelt on. That was  
until I felt lips on mine. Smiling, I knew who it was.

"Wakey, wakey, Pallie." Terrance said smiling, after he pulled away.

Sticking out my tongue, "I wasn't sleeping, I was only waiting for some slow  
boys to hurry up."I smirked.

"Boys? I dont see any boys, I only see men, treating some little ladies." he  
leaned into me real close, our noses touching.

"Suck up!" I muttered. Laughing he leaned in to kiss me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought him closer. Several minutes later we hear honking and  
yelling coming from the other two cars.

"You two can do that all day at the beach alright you horn dogs!" Quinn laughed.

"Yeah! Don't want to be late! Time is ticking! Some people are waiting!" Taylor yelled. The both of us  
laughing, I started the car but asked Terrance to drive instead so I could nap a little.

* * *

**Terrance's P.O.V.**

Switching seats with Pallen, I started to drive. Following Taylor around, I tried to turn with ease and not wake her up. Looking at her for a minute, I saw how adorable she is just sleeping. Bringing out my phone, I quietly take a picture of her. Placing my phone back into my pocket, I smile with accomplishment; I finally have a beautiful picture of Pallen.

Watching the road, it took about twenty minutes more until we arrive at the  
beach. Looking at the time, it read 6:32p.m. _'We arrived around sunset. Cool. Very romantic too, for me to show some love to my pooh bear.' _I thought. Parking  
in-between Taylor's and Mia's car, I open my door and head to the back to gather all the things she brought.

It was just two of her bags, one full of food, and the other is clothes. Closing  
the back door, I head to the passenger seat and open the door, watching my girl  
sleeping soundly.

Taking off her seatbelt, I picked her up bridal style and  
close her door with my foot. Carrying her to a spot, I place the bags down and  
she shifted a little, her cute brown eyes staring at me in confusion, yet wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Mm, how long was I napping babe?" she tiredly yawned.

Putting my head on her neck, and nuzzling her I said, "About forty minutes."

"Hm, alrighty then. Let's play now for the beach!" she enthusiastically  
mentioned.

"Wait I need lotion and sun block!"

"You brang some?" I curiously wondered.

"Of course! I hate getting tans! I work really hard to stay light tan. I'm a  
girl, deal with it babe." she pronounced.

"Alright, I'll help you put some on then. Well just your back actually."

"Okay, oh and a massage please! Ha-ha, my back hurts though. So, Pwease?" she said cutely.

"Now, now little pallie. Only if you be a good girl."

"PSH, when am I ever a 'good girl'?" "Since you were mine." I said teasingly.

"HUMPH, Touche." she smirked. She then laid down on the towel and took off her tanktop / dress. Only left in her shorts and bikini, I grabbed her lotion and started to rub it on her back.

"Just untie the top if it's bothering you, I don't mind. Tie it back up after you finish too." she mumbled.

"I don't want to expose what's mine, Pal." I said possessively.

"You're the only one here right now anyways. Just do it. Besides, I'm giving you more skin." she winked, lifting her head at my view, laughing.

Blushing, I gently push her back down and untie the strings, to massgae deeper into her back. It looked like it wasn't hurting her.

"Wow babe, you got a lot of knots on your back."

"I know... mmm.. this feels good."

It was ten minutes later when I finished up giving her a massage, and I rubbed some sunblock on her. Tying her top securely, since my sister always needs my help doing that for her sometimes, I pull her back up.

"All better now?"

Stretching, looking flexable at the moment she answered, "Yeah, feel more free and less stressed now. Thanks. It felt good!"

"Good, well let's head to the others now, I think they're wondering what our delay was."

"Possibly making out again! HAHA!"

"Perhaps..." Smiling, I took her hand into mine, and we went walking around the water and joining everyone else playing in it.

'Good thing I brang extra clothes, or else I'd be screwed.' I thought. I jumped into the ocean water trying to freshen up from today's busy day. RIsing back up, I see Pallen's back towards mine and she was just splashing around with Christy and the other girls. Looking at the guys, all of us in the same train of thought, went up to our girls and hugged them.

I brought Pallen closer to me and said, "Why aren't you swimming yet?"

"I was going to later, besides we're playing right now."

"I think that would have to wait." Right there, I pulled Pallen with me, her screaming loudly, and pulled her down the water with me. Before I dunked Pallen with me, I saw the other girls looking at the guys in horror.

All of them yelling out, "NO! Not now!" screaming loudly.

Coming back to the surface, Pallie coming out first. I start laughing and wipe the water out of my eyes. Looking at Pallen, well how do I put this? Well if looks could kill, I'd think I willbe dead meat by now.

"You enjoying the water now Pooh bear?" I teased.

Not even answering, she walks towards me and pushed me into the water. Coming back up to the surface again, she had her arms crossed around her chest looking kinda pissed. Yet an evil look plastered on her face. I gave her a smile and hugged her, then turned her around to show her the view of the other guys doing the same to the girls.

Her face was in horror and she smacked me on the chest saying, "Terrance Ronald Locsan! You just did not do this to me! Most likely the other will forgive you but Me?" She sounded like a mother scolding her child.

'Uh-oh this looks bad.'

"Pallen Anne Evans, this was only a game, there's no need to be upset."

"UPSET! OH NO, I AM MORE THAN UPSET! I'M...!"that's when she started cracking up.

"Oh my gosh, Pwuahahah!" You should have seen your face!" Everyone joining her.

I glared at her a bit but then, I pulled her into the water with me. Heading underwater again. Bringing her back up she sputtered out water and glared at me. She turned her back at me and crossed her arms, pretending to act snobby. I got to say, it was pretty cute. The good side was she gave me a good view of her butt...

Smiling, I gave her a hug and kissed her neck. She didn't move. All I know is that she tensed up a bit but then raised her head up again in that oh-so-snobby-ish way.

Chuckling, I hugged her waist and brought her closer to me. Still not moving, I made sure that my grip on her was secure. Holding onto her tightly, I start going down onto the water. I heard her gasp and try to break free, but my grip was pretty strong. Turning around she looked at me with fear, and was kind of anxious. Her eyes were wide and well I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not going to dunk you again, don't worry." After I assured her. She smirked and said.

"Bad choice!" That's where she dunked me, but her plan backfired. I was still holding her and well pay back was a bitch.

Getting back up, we both started to laugh, everyone else was either off in pairs or drying off to watch the sunset later...

"We should get out of the water now huh?" She suggested.

"Yeah... but this is fun." I smiled.

"Oh of course babe." she winked. The two of us walking out of the water, me letting her go first just loving the view of her body. I still have no idea why girls are so affected about how their bodies don't have curves or anything, because well they're wrong, they got everything that every man, well guy wants.

Wow, I can never get enough of Pallen, she's just everything I want. I don't know what I'd do without her. If we ever broke up about something that I probably thought was useful... 'Breaking up with her like the new moon crap. Psh I'm not that heartless or stupid. I'd commit suicide if I did.'

It's been already a month since we've been together and it's been a good month. I gotten to meet her little brother and sister, but not the others yet. I know her family is big though. She is filipino mixed. I'm just glad I am too. Can't wait until all these holidays to come though, it'd be fun buying the only girl in my life that I'd ever fallen for, gifts that come from my heart.

She did tell me a story about her first boyfriend though, He was the player type, but she never did anything besides hold his hand. So basically I am her first everything. Except I won't take advantage of her.

The two of us went showering on the little shower thingy at the side of the beach to get the remains of salt and sand off us before we changed. She had all her bags and I got mine. We both changed pretty fast because I wanted to show her my surprise for all the women. Drying up I just walked out with just a wife-beater and shorts.

I waited for her to finish, and she came out wearing her other shorts that aaccented her well, and a tank her flip flops, we both headed to the deck.

"Don't tell me we're...!"

"You told me you loved it when you went out with your family for summer.. I wanted you to enjoy, the sunset too on the water." I smiled.

Her face looked like a kids, happy getting candy or any sweets. It made me real happy, I guess the same was happening to all the other guys too because their girls were excited.

Bringing everyone to my boat, we loaded on and sat next to each other and I drove towards the sunset, my arm around Pallen's waist. I anchored the boat at the perfect view to watch the sunset. Finding a seat, the both of us started to to hug. Her in my lap , my arms around her and the blanket I stored in for us to use. My sister handed out everyone blankets too, but everyone cuddled next to each other's partners. It's a good thing we planned to bring extra clothes and everything because we all planned to just sleep in the boat since it has enough room for everyone to sleep in.

I brought our stuff into our room already, and did the same for the others. Watching the sunset was amazing, it really has no words to explain. Pallen, and everyone else, including me were really entranced by the beauty of the color of the sky and everything. We just couldn't get enough.

After the sunset, Palen and I stayed out watching the stars and everything. We were entranced by everything. Just the exact match. Getting a little tired, we headed to our cabin. We both just went staright to the bed and snuggled against each other. We already did our necessary things before we watched the night sky.

Right on the bed, I pulled Pallen to me and gave her a peck on the lips as a goodnight kiss. She stayed on longer making it a longer kiss. I swear, this woman just drives me into insanity, in a good way though. She just brings me to happiness and it just makes me feel whole for the very first time.

Pulling away first, "Goodnight Pallen, I love you."

"Night Terrance... I love you too. She gave me another kiss goodnight and well who was I to not give in? She is the best thing that will ever happen to me. Little pecks, by little we stopped and just cuddling against each other and fell asleep...

* * *

**A/N: **SO sorry I'm having a hard time writing now because of school. But i'll do my best for you guys! love you all!


	7. Chapter 7: Family and Friends

**Expectations**

**Chapter 7:** Family, and Friends.

* * *

_'__**Dear diary**__, _

_Boy am I a nervous wreck. You wondering why? Its because today Terrances family is meeting mine, along with the others family too. Everything is falling in place but I feel so scared that I should just cancel all of our plans. Bleeeh, I guess I would have to stick to it, huh? I already met his sister, so the rest of his family wont be that bad... Would it? Alright, alright I guess I am being a bit over-reactive. I cant help having these feelings though. _

_My other problem is having my family meet Terrance. I obviously know they will like him but sometimes its just different. He's the only guy that I liked that Im showing to my family. Basically he's just my first kiss, first love, and first real boyfriend who actually cares. I had one other boyfriend, remember? I think his name was Mac or something. Biggest mistake ever, but I learned from it. I remember we were only together because people thought we looked good as a couple. Im glad I never did anything with him. _

_He was just a major Douche, and just wanted sex. Too bad for him, cause Im the traditional type of girl, I can wait til Im married to do that. I can feel that Terrance is better though. He obviously knows how to treat a girl. Besides, I actually feel like he is maybe the one... Hmmm. I feel better now. My nerves are back to normal from just telling you this. I feel really excited now. Just gotta pray that my family loves Terrance! Wish me luck diary! _

_**Love, Pallen**__.'_

* * *

Getting up from my bed, I place my diary on my desk and lock it. The key is on my neck so no one could open it. Checking the time, it said its now 10:22a.m. Sighing, I headed to my closet to get some clothes and perk myself up for the picnic. I finished in only fifteen minutes. Walking to the kitchen, I prepared some food for the picnic. It's just the basic necessities for a party kinda. Finishing up, I put everything into my car and drive to the park to meet up with everyone else.

Their families coming later just like my family. The group wasnt there yet so I sat on one of the swings and started thinking. Staring up at the sky, I wondered, 'Today should be really fun. My family will see our friends again with their families. I know forsure that everyone will enjoy.' Out of nowhere, I felt someone push my swing lightly. Yelping, I turned around and sighed in relief from who it was. It was only Drake.

He smiled and said, "Remember when we used to play in the park when we were little all the time? Those were the days. You would always make me push you on the swings cause you couldnt touch the floor with your tiny legs." He chuckled. Smirking back at him, I say,"Yeah, but I distinctly remember you always complaining about everything and you lost all the time whenever we had races with me, but my short little legs always beat you." The both of us laughing and reminising about the old days. He is my twin in everything though. We actually have the same birthday and everything except we always argue about whos older.

"Come on join me now, its fun. Besides I dont need to be pushed anymore, Im a big girl now. Haha. My legs are longer now too!" I proclaimed.

"Heh, sure." he smiled. Joining me on the swings I asked him who he liked, me already knowing who is it.

"Uhh... You know her already... "

"Oh really now? Well is it cute little Jezebel?"I chuckled.

"How did you know,"he asked flabbergasted.

"A little bird told me."

"Terrance?"his eyes drooped to a little glare and pout.

"No! Haha, YOU just did!" Laughing, I smiled gently and told him, "You know she likes you too. The two of you are just blind to see it is all."

"I guess youre right. How do you know these things?"

"Twin telepathy remember? Haha, just kidding, a girl just has her ways of guessing right. Instincts really."

"Girls and their instincts!" he winked.

We then both got up from the swings and headed to the apparatus to see if we could still do the things we did as children. On the slide,we see the others coming, so we both hide. I felt my phone ringing, but I ignored it. Looking at Drake, we both started snickering, then his phone starts to vibrate. He gives me the 'Shhhh' signal, then he answered.

"Yeah? Oh whats up? We're at the park. No, just find us. Naah, not giving away our position. BYE!" he quickly hung up. We huddled underneath the slide to hide, while the others came to find us. In barely five minutes later, we heard their voices nearby. Both of us covering each others mouths, we waited patiently.

Distinctly we heard them saying, _'Where are they? Where could they be hiding again? You know this is like the old days. The twins hiding and us always finding them.' _Christy, Taylor and Jez said.

Drake and I couldnt help but giggle, yet it was muffled by our hands. No one heard it luckily, or so I thought. The two of us were too occupied on shushing each other and watching everyone else, that we didnt notice Terrance and Jez quietly sneak up on us and pulling the two of us out. The two of us screaming and instantly running as they almost had a hold onto us, we ran out somewhere yelling "Catch us if you can!" I took his hand into mine and we ran as fast as we can away from everyone, especially the two people we like, who were catching up. Running down a hill was tricky but we managed until we tripped on a bump that hid from our vision.

Tumbling onto our backs, we start laughing our butts off laying down on the grass all tired, and everyone running toward us worried. As soon as they get there, they stare at us panting from our little escape and laugh at how stupid we looked.

"You two are majorly alike, and are such kids you know?"Quinn sputtered.

"But you love that about us." I said with a goofy smile on my face.

Everyone smiling, they all answered with a nod. Lifting up our hands, Taylor grabbing mine, while Terrance grabbed Drakes, pulled both of us up. After getting up, we all headed to our cars, but in couples. This time Kathy brought her boyfriend with her to meet everyone. His name is Oliver, and he also plays on set with Jack and Schuyler.

Their best friend and co-worker. The two got along great, and a week after meeting, they made it official. Terrance grabbed me by the waist and waddled behind me holding me close to his body. Walking to my car, we grabbed the food from the back seat. I looked up to him and saw how nervous he was being by his eyes. Placing the foo d back down I wrapped my arms around his neck and ask,

"Whats bugging you babe?" Doing the same thing I did, except he wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled lightly answering,

"Just a bit worried about how our families would approve us. My family most definitely will love you but I am worried about yours. I guess."

"Really? I was thinking the same earlier but then it vanished cause I knew my family should accept you since I did." I told him smiling brightly.

Bringing me closer, Terrance hugged me to him hike resting his head ontop of mine, and my face buried into his chest.

"Of course you wouldnt worry, you're my little brave angel." he whispered. Smiling into his chest, I lift my head up giving him a kiss. Pulling apart, we grabbed the two baskets full of food and headed to the picnic area. Once arriving there, we started to prepare the area. Placing tents around areas most likely to be sunny, and mats to lay or sit down on.

It would be at least twenty minutes until all the families would arrive. Meanwhile, I took out some sports equipment to practice a bit. I headed to the tennis courts to practice some more, Christy wanting to play against me. It was only 1:27pm when we started to play. The score of our game was a tie, 5-5. Both of us were getting pretty competitive. Trying to finish each other off, I tripped over my own feet and missed hitting the ball. Christy and me laughing at my clumsiness. She obviously won, but fair and square.

"Good game butt head! HAHA I would've won! But oh well that was fun!" I yelled out loud to her.

"Of course but nooo, you're the same clumsy Pallen, I will always know!" she shouted and was smiling.

Sticking out my tongue at her, we packed again and went to the restrooms to freshen up a bit. Tennis really does make you start up a sweat. I decided to wash my face, and use a towel I brought to wipe away any sweat leftover from the game. I start to put on some fresher clothes and sprayed on some perfume, and wore some shorts with a tank top wearing just plain black and white converse. Christy was wearing shorts too but instead of a tank top, she wore a shirt that I made foor her that said 'Team Stefan'.

Imagine Taylor's face when I gave it to her and she instantly wore it. It was so funny because he wanted her to wear the Team Jocob / Taylor shirt that was customed made from the twilight saga supporters. She obviously told him that she is wearing it because it came from me and it was the thought of us watching Vampire Diaires made us make teams about it since I liked Damon, Who of course is better than Stefan who looks like Robbert Pattenson! This was during our Junior year and man were we obsessed. I only made her that shirt as an insider and well she wears it because she just loves me that much! I hand-painted a picture of Stefan and I cut it up for her to make it more like she was attacked by a vampire.

Back to the topic of getting ready, I put my haiir in a pony tail, letting my bangs go anywhere it stayed at. Christy just left her shoulder - length hair stay as it was and just put on some eyeliner. I never wear make-up you see since it was a waste of my busy time, and yes I had some compliments on how really pretty I would look with it on, but I just don't do that unless I go to parties. Also special occasions, just like today. I only had Christy put eyeliner on me, then we took oput stuff and placed it back where the picnic was at.

As we got there, I saw Terrance and them playing basketball, shirts versus skins... and well he was in the skins team... the guys on his team were Quinn, and Drake. Taylor, Jack, and Oliver were playing as shirts. It was a pretty intense game. I couldn't help but stare at my man though. I can never get tired of staring at how perfect his body is to me of course. Nice abs, well toned, and just plain handsome. His brown straight hair, heart shaped rounded lips, beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I can't help geting lost in... Toned everything about him just made me feel happy and especially how I can play with his hair and he wouldn't mind and he would give me piggy back rides, and etc. He just did what I suggested. No questions asked. The more he did the sweetest thing for me, the more I was falling more in love with him. I can't get enough and it drives me crazy when I think about him having to go back on set with Taylor and Jack and them to finish their movies.

All of us girls and James went to watch them for a while. Christy and I going against each other because both of our men were on different teams. James wasn't playing because he didn't feel like playing, he wanted to chat with Allison. Alli is her nickname if you didn't know that... They got together just last week and he was spending more quality time with her and I hjad noticed a ginormous change in him. He wasn't much of a douche anymore.

Alli was rubbing off on him, she was the sweetest girl I knew and well I guess he's changing for her.. Deciding that I wanted to play a quarter round with the guys, Kathy joining me, but her taking the opposing team, the skins... I smirked because now I got to play against Terrance.

"Alright we got Pallen!" Taylor yelled.

"Crap we're screw!" both Drake and Quinn said.

"Oh really now boys? Giving up so easily?" I taunted.

"It's just Pallen, come on guys it's not bad." Terrance told them.

"Yeah, Terrance is right.. You guys should listen to him more often." I winked. My teo brother understanding, they just played along.

"Alright, the game plan is on you Terr." Drake said.

Starting the thrid quarter, my team and I played as defensewhile Terrance's team played as offense. Going from left to right, Terrance was running through trying to go shoot the hoop, but I blocked him taking the ball and Taylor guarding me from the other team and that's when I shot a three-pointer.

The girls cheering, I saw James looking at me with wide eyes, so with Schuyler, Mia, Jack, and Oliver.

Smiling, I look at all of them innocently and say, "What's wrong? I thought we were playing a game here people?"

The guys laughing, we resumed playing. Without breaking a sweat, I came to cover over Terrance.

"Hey babe, you having fun?" I smiled.

"You never told me you played this too.." he said looking pretty into the game. Him trying to figure out my weaknesses.

"Oh I didn't? You sure? I thought I had, Oh well!" I laughed.

Bumping him, I steal the ball again, pass it to Taylor and then he shot.

Thrid quarter over, we took a break, me stopping for good since I had to help prepare with some decorations. My team was ahead by fifteen points because of me. Terrance came up to me wanting to play some more.

"Pallie, come on one more round, it'd be fun." Terrance begged, with his big brown cute eyes looking like a pleading puppy's.

"I would but I can't babe, got to make everything look better or else it would give our families a bad impression." giving him a quick peck on the lips I also say, "Make sure to clean up since you guys smell! HAHA"

Running with the girls, I just got the food and everything ready. I wasn't sweaty, but I was kinda worn out. It was only 2:05 and the parents were coming at 2:50 pm. It only took us five minutes to set everything up and place all the mats and blankets on the floor to sit or lay down on.

I called Kathy since she was watching from the sidelines again, to have everyone come back already and freshen up. They arrived fifteen minutes later more clean and refreshed.

It was already 2:35 and my parents called saying that they were there with everyone else in my family, same goes for everyone else's family. First ones to arrive were both Quinn's family and mine. They came together since we've known each other since we were born. Next came Chrsty's, Taylor's, Kathy's, Jack's Schuyler's, Drake's, Jez's and Alli's families. James and Oliver didn't want to bring theirs since it was going to be a little too big. Terrance's and Mia's family came last.

Introducing Terrance to my family wasn't bad actually, I thought I woudn't be able to see him or something, but turns out my family was cool with him. My mom told me that he was handsome and my dad had a talk with him, but it turned out to be alright. My 4 other siblings were chill talking to him and stuff. My sister brang her husband Junior with us too.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans, you two are very cool parents." Terrance said hugging both my parents. "Oh and Dominique and Junior, Marie, Omar, and Cathy, it was cool to hang out with you guys too." He said while hugging all of them. "it'd be great of you all meet my family too. They'll love you guys."

"Please just call me Mom.- and me Dad." My mom smiled, my dad following after her.

Smiling brightly, Terrance's hand and my family and I followed him to where his family was at. Already seeing QWuinn there and he was saying some random things to the two siblings others brother and sister. Sucking in a breath, I exhaled and waited for Terrance to introduce us.

"Mom, Dad, this is Pallen Evans... and her family, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and her siblings Dominique, Marie, Omar, and Cathy." He introduced.

My parents went to shake their hands, and my siblings just smiled saying 'Hello'.

"And this is my family, the Locsan's. This is my mother Jenny, my father George, My eldest brother Lance, my faternal twin Mia, and last but not least, my little sister Nicole, and also my other brother Jeremy." he said. I went to go hug all of them, and my parents following.

"it's a pleasure finally meeting you guys. I've heard a lot about Pallen, from Terrance. He talks about her all the time." George, Mr. Locsan said.

"Yes it is, and same goes for Pallen, she's been talking non-stop about Terrance." he smirked while shaking hands with .

"DAD!" both Terrance and I yelled. The two of us blushing.

"What?" the two father's said. laughing, everyone joining them.

After that little incident, my pparents went to talk more to Terrance's just to find out how exciting their life was and vice versa. Truth be told, my parents didn't care if I was giving public display of affection to Terrance, and niether did his family. It seems like my two sisters found interest in his brothers though, but mostly my sister Marie. My little brother and sister went to talk to Nicole since she was a freshman in high school and my little brother was a sophmore, my little sister a sixth grader. Jeremy went to play wih my little sister Cathy and man was it cute.

You're probably thinking they'll like each other in the end, but I highly doubt it since my sister Marie has a boyrfiend and Lance has a girlfirend too. Jeremy and Cathy are too young for each other and Nicole and Omar, well actually sparks may fly in that one only.

Terrance and I went to sit down on the mat I brought for the picnic and I couldn't help but feel relived from what happened. Playing with Terrance's brown hair, I twisted little parts into swirls.

"This turned out to be real fun, don't you think Ren?" I told him. Ren is his nickname that I gave him a long time ago.

"Of course it has Pallie. We should've known that our parents would approve us in the first place. I guess our nerves got the best of us, you know?"

"Yeah I get you, haha. I don't like that sometimes. But there's nothing we can do." I sighed.

Getting up in a sitting position, Terrance brought me to his side and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Well of course, I wouldn't change it for a thing."

We then both got up and went to play some games. Catching up with Christy and Taylor, the four of us went to go get the water ballons from Terrance's Red Camaro. The balloons were secure inside a cooler, us pretending that it's just more food and drinks, but we hade sure no one else touched it.

I told Christy, Mia, Tay and Ren to get some balloons so we can start the water baloon had about a thousand ore more water baloons to use. I grabbed a bagful and started throwing them at Quinn since I owe him big-time. Everyone was running to the cooler and throwing water balloons at each other, except the parents, they were talking and laughing at our silliness.

By the time all the water balloons were gone, all of us were soaked. Luckily, we found some paint that I left inside there when I helped Terrance and Mia fill up the water balloons two nights before. We all got a few bottles and threw it at each other, getting paint off out clothers. It was permanant paint but no one was wearing formal clothes.

Running towards Terrance I grab a big bottle of orange paint and jump on his back, squeezing it all over his head. Jumping off him I run as fast as I can away from him going behind Taylor and dodging the paint aimed for me, it going on Taylor. Laughing I asked Taylor if he wanted to team up against Terrance and Christy teamed up with Terrance, soon everyone teamed up after one another and well it wasn't very pretty.

I had to run again cause Taylor was too busy outting paint all over Christy and I lost my guard and slipped on some paint. Screaming I waited for the ground to hit but guess who barely got me in time? JAMES! HAHA, and well he backed me up, since I got Alli, and he took on Terrance. This time I didn't care if I was going to get more paint on me, I jumped onto Terrance's back and got James this time on accident, trying to aim the paint on Terrance.

Suddenly I felt an arm grab me and Alli, James, and Terrance all teamed up on me. I screamed and called Christy and Taylor. My back up was gladly there to help me out. Grabbing Terrance's arm, I took my paint and pushed him down, straddling him and squirting most of my paint on his hair and clothes.

Fighting off, he grabbed me and started to squeeze his red paint all over my hair and clothes. The two of us laughing on the wet painted grass, we smeared the apint and rubbed it off each others face. He took off his shirt and turned in inside out to wipe most of the paint from my face, and I took the shirt doing to same to him.

"I got to say, this looks like a good game." He laughed.

"Yup, HAHA you look pretty good Mr. Locsan, orange seems to suit you." I chuckled.

Laughing very happily, he did the unexpected to me, he hugged me and rubbed a lot of the paint on him, onto me.

"HEY! haha that's not cool!" I expected him to stop after I said this, but he just laughed again and kept hugging me to him rubbing more paint on me.

By now it was already 4:00 p.m. and we started to clean up a bit. I didnt care about the paint on my clothes cause it dried already, but I washed my hair and freshened up All of the other kids or teens did the same, we all had fun. This is when we went to go ea now. The parents bruoght the grills and started to make some steaks and eerything.

I took a bag of chips and started eating it all by myself. Plopping down onto a random mat, I watched Christy's sisters, Quinn's siblings, and Jez's brothers playing with each other. Taking out my ipod from my pocket, I listened to my songs and laid down munching on my BBQ chips.

Closing my eyes I bobbed my head to the music and kept eating. I felt something plop down next to me and I was cool with it until they went to go get some of my chips.

Opening my eyes, I glared at the person trying to eat my chips. It was Quinn and Terrance, Quinn was laughing because he saw how stingy I was being. Terrance on the other hand was smiling big and took his hand out of my bag of chips and munched on them.

Glaring at him, I grabbed my chips closer to me and ate them slowly.

Quinn laughing scolded me and Terrance, "See I told you Renz, that if you eat one of her chips she'll get mad. ANd you young lady didn't mom say sharing is caring?"

I couldn't really hear well and I had some food in my mouth so I asked, "Whop bib chu sway?"

The two looked at each other and said, "You're very stingy when it comes to food you know?" Terrance said.

"Exactly! I remember I wanted some of her kettle corn popcorn and she did'nt want to share with me! She shared with Christy but not me!"

"Hey not even! I only shared with her because you kept annoying me!" I shouted at him.

Terrance laughing at the two of us, he gave me a peck on the cheek and told Quinn, "Maybe you did something that made her not want to give you anything."

"No I didn't!" he pouted.

"Yes you did! You kept asking me and then pestering me about sharing some with you!" I shouted.

Terrance was just laughing at how silly we were both being, and so hearing his laugh, Quinn and I glared at him and turned our heads up in a snobby way.

"You too are such kids, and besides, there's lots of food for everyone, so no one is going to die." he told us.

Laughing everything off, I offered the two some chips, since I was in a good mood. Quinn was smiling big and started eating some chips. Leaning on Terrance, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him to me. _'My saviour!_ I thought.

Placing his arms around me, he pulled my closer and ate some chips too. I smiled big and wtached the kids play on the apparatus and some games all while eating my chips. Quinn, Terrance, and I sat there eating chips for about 10 mintues until I got bored and so I started playing with the little kids. Quinn and Terrance started having a conversation when I left.

I went to play with the kids because, well I love them and they're real fun to be with. They don't have a care in the world who you are and what you do, but will love you for who you are. Christy, Taylor, Drake, Jez, and I went to play with them, since we always volunteered at this summer day camp for a church and visited this one community school that's mixed for Pre-K to 8th grade. We mostly are like the other big siblings the little ones never had. They enjoy our company.

I already knew all the little kids since they were all my best friends siblings, and vice versa for them. Usually I went in search for a shy kid because I didn't want them to miss out on the fun. I found about four, two boys and two girls. They were so adorable. Playing with them for a bit, I convinced them to play with the other kids, knowing that they wouldn't mind.

Looking at Terrance's and Quinn's direction, I see Terrance smiling at me and Quinn commenting and pointing at me in a weird way.

**Terrance's P.O.V.**

* * *

As soon as Pallen got up to play with the kids, Quinn immediately told me something that I should've knew was coming.

"Alright man, This is hard to say, knowint that I'm dating your sister in all, Just please, try not to hurt her, and I promise, I'll never hurt Mia. Pallen, how do I say it?... she has such a fragile heart, and it's has a really strong will, but I don't think she'll be able to take being heart-broken again." Quinn mentioned.

"I vow to never hurt her, and same goes for you about my sister. I can see that she has a fragile heart already. She accets many people in her life and I think that's great and is pretty stubborn and strong at times. But I don't want to ever hurt her... Besides I think what gives her the strong will is being with the people she loves. It looks like kids bring her joy too."

Seeing Pallen looking at Quinn and I, I smile at her in that adoring way at how she plays with the kids.

Quinn pointing at her, he says, "Yeah kids do make her happy, she is great with them. No matter what age, she knows how to talk to them. She lets them do anything with her as long as it's not too harmful." He scrunched up his face at how the little kids always picked on him. "These little boogers love me too, and they bug me, which is fine but they sure are a lot to handle."

"Alright man, I guess I'm going to help out Pallen with the kids, she seems like she's having a lot of fun."

"NOOO! Don't leave me with these little ninja's!" He mocked in horror.

"Sorry! Got to run!" I said jogging since some of the kids went to chase me. Running towards Pallen, I grabbed her and used her as my sheild, as the kids tackled the both of us.

The two of us laughing, the kids piled up on us, and Taylor and them went to our rescue, as Pallen giggled away, a few of the kids starting to tickle her, me joining in on tickling her. That's when the kids ganged up on me.

* * *

**Pallen's P.O.V.**

Watching the kids tickle Terrance was a good view. It was really a funny and enjoyable sight to see. I instantly feel in love at this scene. One of the moments I will always remember. The kids were still having a blast and so I decided to join them and well the kids went away ganging up on Taylor and Christy with jump rope or something. The kids running towards the two made me fall on top of Terrance.

Looking at him I smiled and we both got up to dust ourselves. We joined in on the fun Taylor and Christy were making with the kids. The games we were playing were Simon Says, Duck duck Goose, and last but not least musical chairs. There were more games but Terrance and I had to rest for a while to regain our strength from all the tackling kids.

We sat down back at the mat we were at. I couldn't help but imagine the kids that possibly Terrance and I could have if we ever plan to get married. I could already see their cute little faces, Brown or dark brownish hair, deep chocolate brown or light brown eyes, cute button noses, wavy and or straight hair, last but not least adorable heart shaped lips and lightly blushed cheeks.

This little premonition made me want to talk about it with Terrance.

"Oh my gosh! Ren imagine if we ever got married or something! Our kids would be so cute!" I enthusiastically encouraged.

"You're already thinking about that too?" He shockingly told me. "I couldn't help but think about that when I saw these adorable kids."

I smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. It was closed mouth and meant to be a short thing.

"EWWW!" a few of the kids said when they saw us do that.

Blushing, Terrance started to laugh saying, "Don't worry kids, you'll do the same thing when you're our age." he winked.

"Noo! Ewwwie! Boys have cooties!" One of the little girls said.

"Yeah they do don't they!" I said laughing. Getting up, I said very fast to the girls starting to run, "Run away before the boys give you the cooties!"

All the little cute girls, and us teenagers started to run with me around the whole park. That's until they boys / guys came and caught up to us. Falling to the floor again, I couldn't help but giggle.

"You really do love wanting me to catch you everytime, don't you?" Terrance told me, hugging me possessively to himself.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I panted out, kinda tired.

"Yeah..." he just held onto me and placed his lips on my hair.

"We should go swimming!" I told everyone.

"OHMYGOSH! How fun! Let's go!" We all had extra clothes with us since we were going to camp out for a day here at the park.

Heading to the pool, kids following but going to the kiddy pool, all of us seniors and younger / older teens started to play Marco Polo and Chicken. About two hours later it was already 7:26 p.m. and everyone of us headed back to the camp to eat once again. I ate some korean BBQ and egg noodles. I even remembered that we brought some tapioca and drank that too! Boy was I a happy camper. I ate everything that I wanted and even had my borfriend and everything with me and my family. Best day of my entire life.

It was getting late and the time passed by real quick. All of us couple were hanging with one another at one mat. Us girls just talking and braiding each others hair's and waiting for the sun to set so the night sky stars will show.

Sitting next to Terrance, I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around us so we won't get cold. I was seated in front of him, while he was behind me. He hugged me and leaned a little so we can both get comfortable.

When the stars finally showed, I couldn't help but be amazed by it as usual, pointing to the sky and how beautiful it looked. Resting my head on his shoulder, I turned my head to look at everyone else, Taylor and Christy always making out for sure, Quinn and Mia just talking and joking around, the others were watching the stars and eating some food.

This entire night couldn't get any better...

* * *

**A/N:** _Love it, hate it? Just review_


	8. Chapter 8: Promises

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in like a long time, but well here it is! :) School is kinda hectic, but I'lldo my damn best updating for you! Love you all!**

**Expectations**

**Chapter 8:** Promises

* * *

_NOW. _Now seems like the time to write in my journal. A couple weeks can be hectic. Time for my daily dose of a small session of therapy...

* * *

Dear Diary, 10/06/10

This Saturday, we all planned going to Taylor's set, where Terrance and them will star in their new movie called, _**Clash of the Vampires & Creatures.**_. Kind of gay right? Nothin I can do much about it but sit there and watch them get into their role plays. I'm really excited for it and NEED to see how well everyone... most likely Terrance does in their professions.

All I can say is that I'm psyched to actually be on set and watch a preview, well a possible hit movie play right before my eyes before anyone else watches it. I'd probably get to meet Dakota Fanning or even better! Ashley Greene. I met Taylor Swift already and wow she was sweet and pretty. Christy doesn't like her that mush still, but she's accepted the apology when the two Taylor's kissed in Valentine's Day. It was just a part of the script. They had to make it believable.

Okay, now I'm up to my downfall on this movie thing... Terrance and I were reading his script and I was helping him out, especially the kissing scenes... my point is that I don't want him kissing other girls. Even if it's just acting.. It'd break my heart just watching him kiss a girl who is obviously super pretty and possibly has a crush on him... I don't know how Christy can do it though, she could put up with it, just cause Taylor for sure would never leave her side. The kisses he gives the other girls / actresses aren't as passionate and full of love as the ones he gives to Christy. HAHA trust me, I would know. These two are horny freaks!

I can't get enough of them though. I love them to death, they're my family. Terrance on the other hand though is a difference story, he is the guys I'm in love with and watching him kiss someone else will kill me, though watching him kiss a guy would be seriously weird... WOW I am going off topic again, sheesh, I need to stop doing that.

I should think of the positive too right...? ARGH I'm so lost on what to do... I thought telling this to you would solve my problems, but it has me more clueless than ever!

Just wish Terrance and I luck, Diary, that we both aren't going to be heartbroken after that scene...

_**Love,**_

**Pallen**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday 10/09/10**

**

* * *

**

I arrived at Terrance's house so we can drive to the set together with Mia, Quinn, James and Alli.

"Babe, uhhh where exactly is the set at? Like I know its at Hollywood and everything, but is it a secret place or something?" I curiosuly ask Terrance.

He just started laughing. 'The jerk. Thinks he can laugh at me..' I mumbled, starting to pout and give a little glare.

Lookoing atexpression, he chuckles a bit and walks up to me and gives me a tight hug and kisses me on my forehead. Scrunching up my face, I lightly push him, being mad a bit.

"Pallen, it's just a regular set, it's usually at places you may or may not have been at yet." He simply replied.

"Humph. Whatever." I said, getting out of his hold and taking my place of shotgun. It took ten minutes later for everyone else to enter the car and get ready before we headed to our destination. Usually I would be the loud one next to Quinn, but today I just felt like being my quiet self and fondle with the music picking out the good songs.

I couldn't help but ponder about things. Like my future, kids, animals, profession, and all those other stuff. Somehow though, in the middle of all my thoughts, I began to fall asleep, my sleepness nights catching up to me...

* * *

Slowly, my eyes began to open, my ears able to hear all the distinct voices talking and my arms and hands underneath a jacket keeping me warm... 'WAIT! When did I use a jacket?' Blinking and rubbing my eyes with my fingers at my face, I turn to the driver and groggily blink until my blurred vision went back to normal. Once everything cleared up, I see that Terrance was taking glances at me, noticing I was awake.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You had a good nap?" He asked me.

Stretching a bit and placing the jacket on my lap, I answer him with a hoarse voice, "Mmm... Yeah just what I needed. Uhh.. who's jacket is this? I don't remember bringing one."

"It's mine. I wanted you to be comfortable." Terrance smiled.

Giving him a smile I said, "Thanks. Oh how much more longer?"

"About five minutes."

"Okie dokie."

Five minutes later, we arrive at the set, and boy was it huge! So high tech too! I was in pure amazement, and my mouth wouldn't stop hanging open.

"This is your studio?" I turned to Terrance.

"Uh, yeah. Heh, a bit overwhelming huh?"

"A bit?" I said starting to laugh.

Getting out of the car, we all went directly to the set, where Taylor and everyone else was at. Seeing each other, everyone began hugging each other and you can here them saying their 'hello's' and 'This is so much fun!' all mostly their excitement. At the corner of my eye I saw Christy getting some food and dig in, getting all the things she wanted.

'The fatass!' I thought laughing to myself. Showing a smirk, I walked to her direction and 'accident;y' bumped into her. Almost making her knock down her food.

"HEY!" she yelled.

"Hey!" I smiled innocently.

"Pallen! Ohmygosh you would do this."

"Christy! Eating again. TSK TSK TSK! leave some for the actors and actresses!" I laughed.

Blushing she just stuck out her tongue at me and resumed getting some food and walking to where our V.I.P. seats were at to watch our boyfriends and girlfriends were playing on. I took a sandwich and some water to eat/drink. I sat in-between my two best brothers, Quinn and Drake. I quickly regretted it when they both took a bite out of my sandwich. My eyes drooped at how these two lazy butt's would do this to me. I got up again to get more food for the two. Just cause that's how nice of a person I am.

As soon as I head back and sit down, the two weird ass guys took some of my food. Luckily there was enough for all three of us so we just ate, me just nibbling waiting intently for Terrance's part to go on.

I had watched Taylor act already, especially Twilight, which I can never stop laughing at. He looked so stupid with long hair, and I never stoppped teasing him about it. I got up real quick to get popcorn and two more drinks for my seat mates.

That was when the scene was starting...

From the speakers, I can hear peoples voices, the actors, and them saying their lines.

* * *

"_My love for you my dear Chris... You make the stars shine up above in my world, make my life whole..._" the speaker box mimicked.

* * *

Suddenly I just froze. I knew those lines... and a girl is saying them. Where was it from though? I couldn't help myself from where I heard it from. Shrugging my shoulders, I just headed back to the seats. Just when I place the food down, Quinn got up and told me that we should go outside cause he needed help on something. Of course I agreed until I turned my head to the right... to see the scene before my eyes. My nightmare...

Right there. I see Terrance kissing, well more like making out with this freaking beautiful girl who beyond me was much more graceful and poise than me. Tears forming in my eyes, I just turned and ran outside, to get away from my broken heart. I knew I heard some running steps and shouting, but I blocked it out.

I passed by some security guards who looked confused, but they stopped Quinn and them to see if they have their passes to get back in. They obviously saw mine and as soon as I got out, I grabbed my pass and threw it on the floor. Deciding against it, I picked it back up again. Stopping my sprint, I began to walk and sat on this curb, just crying my heart out.

* * *

Why? Why does it always happen to me? The heartbreaks, the pressure, the hatred, the anger, the sadness. I seriously needed an answer. I need a break you know? It gets real tiring when people always go to me, and I have no one to go to. Yeah my family is one but they never listen, and my friends... I feel like they don't understand.

No one ever understand what I feel. Even if I tell them, I will just hear laughter and all these other things, but never ever any comfort. Only one person did, but he went against what he promised me a long time ago. He was never to share himself with anyone else, and vice versa for me. But no his job gets in the way and I really don't know what to do anymore. I can't think straight. I'm still confused. My heart bleeds, yet it still feels whole. It feels like most things are endless cycles that could never be solved.

I got up and began to walk around. I needed some space. The tears stopped flowing and my puffy eyes were beginning to go down. Taking out my iPOD from my pockets in my shorts, I turned it on to blast some music to gain some confidence and happiness through it.

It's obvious I'm worrying everyone else, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Today was just not my day. I had already fifteen missed calls. a couple from Quinn, Christy, Taylor and... Terrance. They each left me a voicemail.

* * *

**Christy**

'_SISTER! What are you doing! Where are you! I'm seriously scared! Pick up the phone.._' she sounded like she was crying, '_ Come back! You're really having everyone worried!_'

**.Beep.**

**

* * *

**

**Taylor:**

'_Pal? Come on where did you go? We're all worried for you, I know you wouldn't just ditch us like that._'

"Oh yes I would." I mumbled.

'_Seriously Pal, just come back. You're making it hard for us.. Call me back when you have the guts to.._' .

**Beep.**

**

* * *

**

**Quinn:**

'_Pall? Please pick up the phone, I don't know what's out there right now and this is not home. You just can't run off like the old times. I'm not out there to protect you! Who knows what might happen! Just pick up the damned phone alright! Please I'm begging you, come back._'

**.Beep.**

**

* * *

**

**Terrance:**

'_Pallie? What's wrong? Where'd you go? I went out to help out the Damon dude and my stunt double went to take my place, and you are just gone. Everyone went chaotic... where are you at right now Pooh bear? I'm really worried for you, Hollywood has some crazy people and I need you safe with me right now. Please call me back..._' **.Beep.**

* * *

His stunt double? Oh shit, well aren't I just plain stupid! Turning off my iPOD, I grabbed my phone to call Christy.

Our phones were ringing but she never picked up, so I called Taylor.

On the second ring, he immediately picked up.

* * *

_'Pal? Where are you? Hello you there? You need help?'_ he said in a big heap of rush.

"I'm fine... Uhh Tay, don't tell anyone I'm talking to you right now please. I don't want them to think of anything. Please can you and only you just pick me up, I think I screwed up..."

There was complete silence for about thrity seconds, until he answered, '_Alright, I'll pick you up. Tell me where you are and I'll get you._'

Mumbling the streets to him, I sit and he wrote everything down.

'_Alright, I'll see you in about ten minutes. Bye.'_

* * *

Ten minutes passed and I saw his range rover coming in. I stood there awkwardly just looking at the floor with guilt. Still staring at the cement, I didn't dare look up. I probably would have cried again if I did. I heard a car door slam and the alarm beeping afterwards. Footsteps heading my way. I closed my eyes to listen to what he had to say, that was until I felt arms around me in a familiar hug. I can smell his aroma and everything.

Wrapping my arms around him too, I felt the water works slowly start to happen. I placed my face against his neck and mumbled out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

"Pallie, shhh, it's alright. Pooh Bear you're alright, I understand you, just shh... Come here, Let's go in the car." Terrance said.

Turning the alarm off, Terrance gripped me and carried me to the passenger seat. Walking around, he went to the driver's seat. As soon as he closed the door I twisted to him and gave him a big hug.

"Pooh bear, It's alright, I understand why you did that. Don't worry I'm alright. No harm done, babe. I don't hold it against you. You have nothing to be sorry about okay?" He comfortingly told me.

"Oka-a-ay.." I said my voice cracking up a bit. I felt even more guilty that he actually understood and didn't hold it against me.

I felt his hand pull my face up, his face in a soft smile, trying to enlighten my mood. "I love you Pallen Anne Evans. Nothing will ever have my attention besides you. You belong in my heart and my heart only. You caught my love and I wanted you to keep it. You're the only one who has the right over it. I just want you to cherish it, as long as you allow me to hold onto yours.." he said passionately.

Looking at him, I kissed him. It was our most gentlest, and it was full of love that I hoped that he knew what my answer was.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" he laughed, as soon as we pulled apart.

"Yeahh.." I said with a smile on my face.

"Let's head back..." he said. he started Taylor's car, and I was sure glad Taylor made Terrance come.. I felt more happy and less depressed.

Driving back to his place. I just knew that the others were going to be kind of pissed but hey I can deal with it as long as I got my flying companion with me. I will never again be lost...

We arrived back at the studio and I expected a scolding from the besties. I was wrong. They all came to hug me and made me feel better. I saw Terrance giving a small smile at how sweet everyone was being.

"Don't ever do that again Pallen! You had me worried sick!" Christy said.

"Yes mother." I said rolling my eyes.

The subject was then dismissed one again, since they had a movie to film. I was walking and talking to Terrance the whole time and whenever it came to his parts, I couldn't help but fall into his silky smooth words and voice mimicking the script. I gave him good luck kisses everytime there was a cut or break from the scenes.

I just couldn't help but say that there is an upside to everything. You might not know what it is, but it will soon find you.

* * *

**A/N:** _Love it? Well Review and Subscribe! Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome:) Hope you'll enjoy Chapter 9! It'll come soon!Please Review and Subscribe!_


	9. Chapter 9: A Weekend Escape

**Expectations**

**Chapter 9: **A Weekend Escape

* * *

We we're all waiting for the two love birds to arrive. They were always oh-so-fashionably late. It got kind of annoying most of the time. Christy and Taylor take up a lot of time just getting to my house for a meeting or anything basically. It was thirty minutes later, when they arrived. They came in bring some bags of food and other stuff we needed for our little get-away.

"FInally! What took you guys so long?" I said really annoyed.

"Uhhh... well we saw that we were running late so were um.. brought food?" Christy nervously said.

"STILL! That doesn't give you the right to - Oh wait, what kind of food?" I asked curious.

"Food that you can eat! HA!" Christy snapped back.

"Humph!" I stuck out my tongue laughing.

Taylor took the bags from Christy and placed them on my dining room table. After doing that, he joined us sitting on my couch half listening to music and chatting about our trip. This time we decided just only having the six of us go on the trip since Kathy ditched us for her other friends and Oliver, Quinn and Mia were going on another date, James and Alli had busy schedules and barely had enough time seeing each other, last but not least was Jack and Schuyler. Those two didn't want to disturb our flow on everything and needed to focus on their show series; Blue bloods, for now.

It's a Thursday night and Friday was a ditch day and Monday was a holiday, so they five were all going to sleepover at my house. The boys were going to sleep in the guest room while all us girls were going to be in my room.

"Ohmygosh! Tonight's Vampire Diaries!" Jez squealed.

"AHHH!" I totally forgot!" I yelled.

"Season 2!" Christy shouted after me.

It was now 7:34p.m. and I took out some food from the kitchen cabinets and drinks, preparing food before the our show started. I took out some popcorn, juice, water, chips, and the food Taylor and Christy bought. The food was some chinese takeout which was really good to me, and some tapioca:).

Terrance got up to help me out and pass out the food to each person, Drake, Jez, Taylor, Christy and then us. I turned on the TV to KTLA to watch our show. All three of us girls snuggled with our men. Taylor and Christy sat on one corner of my couch, Jez and Drake at the other edge, while Terrance and I were in the middle. It was exactly 7:56pm when we started to dig into our food. Christy and Taylor were feeding one another, really cute and everything. While feeding each other they were exchanging little kisses and smiles. I really couldn't help but be really happy for them. Those two seemed to be meant for each other.

Drake and Jez were sitting next to each other a big awkwardly, they are friends with benefits but they wanna take things slow. That didn't stop them from holding hands or having some alone time together. Don't get me wrong about anything else though, Terrance and I are perfectly happy right now. We are snuggled next to each other eating our foods, and sharing too. For a little fun, I saw him pick up some orange chicken into his chopsticks, and I stole it from him and placed it in my mouth, giggling.

Immediately turning my way, Terrance face was priceless. He was pouting and his act surprised me. He leaned down and kissed me going all the way and pulled away, leaving me breathless. When I looked up, I saw him smile deviously and started to chew. That jerk took back the piece of food i didn't fully eat yet. Giving him a glare, I crossed my arms and stared at his face and crossed my arms at my chest.

"That wasn't fair!" I yelled quietly into a whisper.

"Life isn't fair cupcake." he innocently whispered.

"Humph, whatever." I said, turning my undivided attention to my favorite show.

Vampire Diaries just began and showed us what happened previously. It was super creepy and intense when that Catherine girl pretended to be Elena. The way she chopped of the John guys finger was engrossing yet really disgusting at the same time. I turned my face to look at Christy and see her reactions. She was excited and freaking out. It was so intense that she even grabbed onto Taylor's shirt and pulled on it, nearly ripping the poor flimsy thing.

I hear Christy say, "YUM! Blood!" Towards Taylor, who just smirked and whispered something to her, which of course had her blsuhing.

I chuckled a bit and Terrance looked my way for a minute giving me a questioning expression. Turning my head to the two, his head following, I started to smile and moved my head back to watch my show. I was starting to finish my chow mien and engrossed in the movie until it was finally commercial. Both Christy and I were getting pissed off because the ads were stupid and we wanted to watch our show. The three boys were teasing us about how into the show we were. Jez was just staring into space being patient as can be.

By that time, all of us finished our food and we placed the trash in my trashcan, and the needed dirty dishes into the dishwasher. I was rushing putting the dishes inside cause I had to finish my show. Luckily once I came back into the living room, the commercial ended. Taking a piece of popcorn i had in the untouched bowls, I threw one at the tv when Catherine was trying to kill Bonnie.

All of us girls were awhing from what happened to the next part Bonnie turned into a vampire. That Catherine girl killed her when Damon gave her some of his blood, which wears off in 24 hours. Obviously it didn't It turned out that Tyler, well technically his dad's side of the family are werewolves. Damon is still out of control and had finally found something in common with Jeremy, Elena's brother. Pretty crazy huh? I think so too, but the part where Stefan and Elena went back to the carnival was cute, I got to admit, but corny when he 'flew' to the top. I was crushed when it ended but pumped to watch next weeks episode.

Now that it was only 9PM, we all cleaned up since my parents wouldn't like the mess, and I took Drake with me to my game room to take out our monopoly game. Heading back to the living room, we both sat down and prepared it. Getting into positions, we started the game. Terrance was the bank manager (he literally was the only one who was really good at math), I was the house-hotel handler.

Drake and everyone else just stayed being the regular stuff. The monopoly game I brought out was the hot stops one; like Hollywood, Disneyworld, NYC, White House, etc. You know, famous places.

Two hours into the game, I was losing a little, luckily I wasn't alone, Taylor, the big dummy was losing too, and also Jez was too. I quit because I was getting quite bored but felt like watching everyone. I gave my money to Jez and Taylor who spilt it evenly and let's just say it helped them a lot. It was getting late and I kept yawning, Christy and almost everyone else was yawning too. Good thing Christy reminded me about my couch / bed in the living room, 'cause I just crawled over to it and laid on it, turning on the t.v. watching some late cartoons like Family Guy and or Futurama.

All of us girls got bored of the game instantly, and well it looks like the guys we're in their competitive moods again. We girls went to the kitchen and took out some drinks and yogurt to eat to keep ourselves busy. We were chatting away about our get away to our roadtrip to visit an old friend. All three of us planned out the the guys were going to be the brawns while we were the brains. Making a list on what to bring, buy and pack. Luckily they already packed and left it inside my house. I had a storage full of food, and plus we all have money so it won't be much of a problem.

The trip was basically simple. Only four people knew where we're going, the other two didn't know. That meant Taylor and Terrance. I kind of feel bad not telling them, but it's for their own sake. Besides it's a little surprise. We are going to visit some friends, but it's some people Taylor knows and DESPISES, while Terrance doesn't know but possibly won't approve. I can say that all of us are excited, but a little worried.

It was now about 2 in the morning and almost everyone knocked out besides me and Drake. The two love birds with cuddled up against each other on on of the floor mattresses. No one wanted to get up and go to the beds so we just pulled out the beds from under the couch. I had three pull out couches in one living room, and trust my living room is big. Jez was curled up on the bed she has to share with Drake and Terrance was half-asleep on our futon, cracking his eyes open once in a while.

Drake and I were just texting each other since we didn't want to disturb the peace. We just kept laughing lightly and were getting sleepy. I loved texting him cause we talked about random crap. I even remember we sat together on my bed with my other friend Kaycee who is my 'mother' :). We came back from a concert at the park nearby my house and we didn't feel like doing anything and so we texted each other random crap about how ugly our belly buttons were. Weird right? Oh well though, those we the fun days before I met Terrance and everyone else.

The both of us were getting quite sleepy so we whispered out goodnights to each other and charged our phones for the rest or the night - well morning, you know what I mean!

* * *

I felt my phone buzzing, and I wanted to turn it off, but I couldn't because I couldn't find it in the darkness. 'Oh... my eyes are still shut...' I thought. I open my eyesand it was still night. I woke up at least two hours later, which meant it was now four AM. Everyone else was still asleep, and I felt arms that were wrapped around my waist pull me closer. I smiled at this, knowing it was Terrance. I turned in his hold and poked him on the nose.

"Terrance.." I whispered trying to wake him up.

Instead of waking up, he just swatted his nose at his face for a second, then pulled me even closer. Getting quite annoyed that he didn't wake up, as I planned, I just texted Christy and waited until I heard her phone buzzing, making her groan in annoyance. Seeing her starting to move, I whisper out her name.

"Pssst, sister, get up."

"Nooo..." I heard her groan, "Five more minutes..."

I giggles a little and turned to her, "Christy Marie Dela Cerna Yun, you need to get your ass up and help me prepare everything and everyone!" I whispered to her in a scolding manner.

"Tsk, man... It's so early... Need More Sleep!" she mumbled.

"I wouldn't have to bother you if my deep sleeping of a boyfriend didn't have an iron grip on me!"

"Psh, ain't my fault." she said half-heartedly.

"I know, but still I need you to wake up the other two, both T's can be left alone, OR we can draw on their faces..." I told her mischieviously.

I saw her suddenly go up, and giggle a bit. "Alrighty then, I'll help you up. Tay here turned the other way when we were sleeping, so I'm good."

Walking towards me, I heard her curse a few times on stepping on some stuff and getting hit by the furniture or something. I felt her hands on my arm, and I sighed in pure relief when I felt her tug and push his arm off of me. We both heard him mumble and turn around to plant his face on the pillow. Christy snickered a bit, we both immediately went upstairs to my room, getting some markers...

It was five minutes later when we ran back down and woke up the other two. They went to shower real quick since they knew where everything was in my house. Literally. Christy and I looked at each other when we both had in tow of our hands, one red and black marker.

We were laughing real hard, not caring since our men were seriously tired. Uncapping the markers, Christy and I started on our artwork, soon to be masterpiece's as we will take pictures of it later. I drew a mustache, placed 'Eyeliner', added 'blush' (the red marker), and a mole onto Taylor's face. Christy didn't want to help me out with Terrance's face so I did that on my own. Christy took things into her own hands when I finished helping her start out her masterpiece. She took out her lipstick, that she never ever uses, lip gloss and some other make-up products she brang just in case. Using her lipstick on Taylor and added lip gloss, making him look pretty.

I stopped watching her to start doodling on Terrance's face. I somewhat did the same thing to him, except I didn't put a mustache on him and eyeliner. I did put some really red chaptick on though, and doodled some stars music notes and hearts on his cheeks. On his forehead I wrote in my best handwriting : **Property of Pallen Evens:) Call if lost**.

Really, I couldn't help but laugh, while capping all my essentials and putting them back into my bag. I heard Drake and Jez coming out of the two downstairs bathroom, and couldn't help but laugh evilly from their shocked expressions.

"This is what will happen to you, when you don't get up from my wake up calls." I smriked evilly.

"Trust me Pallie, I don't think I can ever sleep that much in your house anymore." Drake said worried a bit, not wanting what happened to Terrance and Taylor, happen to him.

I got up, dropping everything and ram to Drake giving him the biggest hug I ever gave him. "OH Drake! I would NEVER do this to you!" I said with a big smile on my face, being sincere. He returned the hug and mumbled out a 'You better, or else.' line. We untangled ourselves, and it was now Christy's and my turn to shower. She took the bathroom in the guestroom, while I took the one nearby the livingroom. I took only about 15 minutes tops in the bathroom. I didn't have to do much since I wasn't much in for looks and the 'Eww I look ugly' crap. I was't self-concious nor self-assured. I just thought of myself as just okay. I opened the bathroom door, and on time Christy was walking about to knock on the door. Her hair still wet a little and in tow her handy dandy make-up bag.

She knew where I put all my stuff in my house and took out the blow dryer from underneath the sink and plugged it in. Her cute almost pixie like hair was blowing around like a model, and I couldn't help but tell her. The both of us laughing. I seriously didn't know what I'd do without her. She is my best friend and my other long-lost sister. She knew all my secrets inside and out, and well we both went through almost the same things.

After blow drying her hair she started to comb her beautiful brown locks. She put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, while I only put some eyeliner on.

"Looking good." I winked, laughing wildly.

"Same goes for you sista!" she laughed too.

Finally we finished up and went to check up on everyone else. It was now 5AM and the two guys were still asleep. 'Jeez, sleep addicts much?' I thought. The other two were getting the stuff ready into Taylor's car and had everything ready in there and told Christy and I that we need to handle our sitation with our men since it probably wouldn't be pretty once they woke up. Jez and Drake headed inside the car to sleep some more.

Christy was waking Tay-tay up and all it took for him to get up was a peck on the lips. 'Sleeping beauty? HAHA!' I thought laughing to myself. At least her boyfriend was up. Taylor wound his arms around her and looked at both me and Terrance and couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice one Pallie!" He said.

"You betcha!" I winked at him, smiling real widely. "But I think you look prettier though Tay!" I said laughing now.

Horror went to his pretty little face and instantly he ran to the bathroom, and you could hear him say, "AWH MAN!" I had to wake up Terrance and there were two options; do what Christy had done, or try a different method.

I stuck to number two. I stood on the bed and jumped, falling on top of Terrance! I heard a big "OOOF!" and turned to Terrance saying, "SORRY! You are hard to wake up and-!" I was cut off by hand covering my mouth.

"It's alright", he said rubbing his stomach a little, " My family does this to me all the time. I guess it's cause I'm tired a lot huh?" He said leaning towards me planting a little kiss on my lips.

"Alrighty, well wanna see the makeover Christy and I gave to Taylor? It looks so cute!" I said dismissing the kiss and pulling him into the open bathroom Taylor ran into, him trying to take off all the little maker spots.

I pushed Terrance inside, and ran outside with Christy, laughing and sitting on Taylor's car hood. I was glad I took pictures of them before they washed off everything. I set Terrance's picture as my wallpaper, smiling and telling Christy how cute he looked sleeping. Little did I know that he had one of me too, except not written on and everything.

Twenty minutes passed until the last two slow pokes came out of the house a

* * *

ll dress clean and no more marking on their faces. They had the 'I can't believe you did that' expression, and us two girls couldn't laugh at them. Looking as innocent as possible we entered the car and sat down in the front, letting the guys sit in the middle, giving us little glares.

"That was not cool." Taylor said, pouting a bit.

"It was quite funny though. You gotta admit, it was our faults for being deep sleepers." My knight in shining armor said.

"Still, you can't ruin this!" Taylor said emphasizing with his hands, pointing to his face.

"Self-assured bastard." I said. Smiling, letting him him know I was only kidding.

"Yeah whatever! Let's head back to going to our T-R-I-P!" Yelled out Christy.

"YES MA'AM!" We all yelled, laughing.

She started driving Taylor's car while I showed the boys my awesome pictures of them in my phone. Taylor was in shock once again, while Terrance was smiling, telling me, "Man, we're even now."

I looked at him in surprise, "WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed it! It has been too long huh? Well I'll try my best to update more! Love you all and please Review & Subscribe!_

* * *

**Love,**

**ChosenDiaries**


	10. Chapter 10: Road Trip

**A/N: New Characters up ahead! Read, Review and Subscribe people!**

* * *

**Expectations**

**Chapter 10: **Road Trip!

* * *

**Recap:**

_Christy started driving Taylor's car while I showed the boys my awesome pictures of them in my phone. Taylor was in shock once again, while Terrance was smiling, telling me, "Man, we're even now."_

_I looked at him in surprise, "WHAT?"_"You'll see." He said dismissing the subject.

* * *

I looked at him for a minute and then turned back into my seat, getting lost in my thoughts. I was trying to remember about what he meant by that, until - NO! He had better not taken a picture of me when I was sleeping! There were many possibilities when, because I slept a lot more easier when he's around and I don't have anymore troubles.

'Oh, it's on!' I thought evilly.

About three hours into the ride, Christy and I were the only ones awake again, but we were chatting somewhat. It was now 8AM and well the sleepyheads were still not waking up, so instead we took pictures of them once more. Jez and Drake the most, since they were cuddled up in the most cutest way possible. Christy was getting pretty tired of driving, and I had to use the bathroom, so we took a stop at this gas station around bakersfield California.

When she parked Taylor's car, we both got out and stretched. The both of us had to wake up the other four, so I only woke up Terrance and Drake by socking them on the arms. Christy was more gentle with the other two. She just shook them awake.

"OW!" yelled out Drake, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, just wanted you guys to wake up, it's break time." I announced, everyone except Christy nodding.

The others got out of the car and stretched. Christy handed Taylor his keys since we needed to use the bathroom. It was still quite chilly outside, so I went to the back of the car to get my bag, and then frowned at how deep inside it was. Rubbing my arms together, I just sighed and closed the back door. Before I even turned around, I felt arms around me and a jacket placed around my shoulders. I didn't even have to guess to know who it was.

"You cold babe?" Terrance asked.

"A bit." I answered him, shivering a bit at the warmth that started to go around me, "You going to get anything or use the restroom?"

"I might get everyone some donuts and Taylor's going to buy drinks, Drake was going to get some candy or something about that. I guess you girls have to wait for us guys to use the restroom." he said, hugging me to him.

"Okay, that sounds good." I turned giving him a little peck on the lips, and let go of him before heading to the restroom,"It's on..."

All of us girls finished doing our business and washed our hands. We headed into the stores where the guys were in. They picked out a lot of stuff and placed it on the cashier table. The cashier was a teenage girl around mid16-17's ish. Boy was she shocked when she saw Taylor Lautner in the place she worked at. Squealing a bit, she instantly asked him if she can get and autograph and a few pictures with him.

Christy was raising her eyebrows but wasn't jealous. Obviously Taylor loved her too much to even think of other girls. Christy just smiled widely and signaled Taylor to do it when he looked at her for approval.

"My name is Mickaela, people call me Micky for short, do you think you can sign my bag? And possibly take pictures? With your group if you want too." she said quickly, more likely excitedly.

Talor just chuckled and handed the now signed bag and had Drake take two pictures with the young girl. We tookone big picture with her, now letting people see that we're his posse. She had seen us everywhere on magazines and newspaper. Pretty smart girl I might add, and well we bid her farewell after we insisted to pay for our food.

"Boy that was a relly sweet girl." acknowledge Jez.

"Yes she was adorable. Well let's go back to our trip. Don't want to be late now!" I said, taking the car keys and taking the driver's seat.

"Call shotgun!" shouted Drake smiling triumphiantly.

"No! I want shotgun! You cheater!" Christy protested, and pushed Drake out of the way and ran to the front passenger seat. Laughing her butt off.

Nearly dropping the candy, Drake yelled, "Hey no dropping the awesome soldiers!"

We couldn't help but laugh at that. too late for the both of them that Terrance already went to the front passenger seat just smiling widely.

"It's alright squirt you can get the next stop." He said patting Christy on the head is a brotherly way.

I just laughed at everyone's silliness this morning. I waited until everyone got inside, to start the car and drive of to our destination.

The ride took about two hours to get to our destination. Everyone was getting worried about what Taylor might do. It's a big possibility he could recognized the place we're heading to.

"Hey… why does this place look familiar?" He asked.

Complete silence.

No one could answer his question, and Terrance was the only one who didn't really care, but shrugged to him. Still driving, I saw the house we were going to rest at for the two days, of the week. Parking the car nearby the house, I took off my seatbelt and turned off the engine and threw the keys back to Taylor who looked confused.

"Why are we stopping here?" He asked concerned.

"Just shut up and get out of the car." I told him.

I walked towards the back and went to get out everyone's stuff out of his car.

"Pallen, what are you doing?"

"Unloading, what do you think I'm doing?" I snapped, getting real annoyed by his questioning.

"I can see that, but why here?" He wondered.

"It's obvious right? I mean come on, don't tell me you have no clue what's happening?"

"But this house? Isn't this... hmmmm... kind of weird that we're stopping right - OH HELL NO!" Taylor said, pure rage starting to build up.

Christy looked at me, annoyance and worry showing in her eyes.

"You mean that we're going to stay here? With _THEM!_" he growled.

"What's the matter with that?" Terrance curiously asked.

"What's wrong with it? This is their _Family Friends_ that they knew ever since they've been born!" Taylor almost yelled.

"And?" Terrance said.

"They're mostly _guys_ our age, and only about a few girls." Taylor menacingly said.

"Come on man, they can't be that bad?" Terrance calmingly tried to tell Taylor.

"That bad? Last time I came here, they kept hitting on my girlfriend and all the other girls we brang here, just because Pallen misses them!"

"Hey they're my family! I haven't seen them in like forever okay! They were my bestfriends ever since I was born okay! You have no right to say stuff like that! They were just playing around for one thing and maybe someone here just gets jealous too EASILY!" I shouted at Taylor's face really pissed off now because he was being pointless and my 'brothers' would never do such a thing. They knew when to back out of things. and not be a part of drama.

"I DON'T CARE if they're your family friends, they are such posers and everything! All they ever do is drink and stuff, always party, never work!" he yelled back.

Shock and dread washed through my face and I just went up to him and slapped him, Hard.

"Nice to know who the real friends are now. At least they're not a stick in the mud like you." I silently said.

I grabbed my stuff and walked away from the silent group, Christy in tow, shaking her head at Taylor, and everyone else just staring at him.

* * *

"I can't believe he just said that dude! Ugh he just... ARGH!" I grumbled at Christy, while walking towards my family friends house, Chase Michaels.

"Neither can I, but can you blame him? He's a guy, guys get jealous.." she said quietly, making a point.

"Sure. Whatever." I say with a hint of venom dripping from my voice.

We both were already on the front porch and rung the doorbell, and that's when he opened the door.

"Pallen? Christy! Ohmygoodness how long has it been?" A very excited older Brett said. He came out hugging the both of us at the same time and called out Chase, Ronald, Rodney, Sean, Patrick, and Omar. They're were our other family friends too, they're girls and their names are Masey, Leah, and Tara.

Brett is both Christy's and Pallen's best friend, well family friend who was always a protective big brother to them and awlays had fun partying or anything that had people in it. He's a College Sophmore and majoring in engineering.

Patrick and Omar were at first only Christy's family friends until we met each other, and Sean was a guy she used to like before Taylor, and Ronald, and Rodney were my family friends too. Somewhat like Christy's situation... but I got over it quick.

Chase on the other had was everyone's family friend, and the one Taylor hated the most. He's the player, and is generally a real sweet guy, but chooses, and tries to be the jackass. All in all, everyone was our great friends, and are super fun to hang out with.

Tara, Masey, and Leah are real funny girls and are like sisters, but they're orphaned. Their parents died from a car accident together and the three girls were with their grandparents at that time. Everyone was about the same age, Leah was the eldest, 21. While everyone else besides Brett was at least 17, 18, and 19 years old.

"Hey!" I said, my mood lightening up. I hugged Brett then everyone else. It sure was great to meet them again. "I brang some people over there nearby the car, I think they'll be happy to meet you again. Especially my new boyfriend." I told them.

All of them excitedly ran over to where Drake and Jez were at, hugging them first, for rememberance, and then to Terrance then Taylor, who I glared at when he looked at both Christy's and my direction. I saw Sean go towards Taylor way and they gave each other little glares and shook hands. I had to stifle my laughter on that one because they both are in love with Christy. Once that happened they all went inside the house, all of us greeting our aunts and uncles, and going inside our rooms where we all were going to be bunking at for a while.

I couldn't help but think about the situation and find out the outcome.

Christy is one lucky beeyatch when it came to guys. She's the innocent, I don't do bad things kind of girl, and guys love that. It's so adorable at how she doesn't even notice these things. I on the other hand get the annoying guys who just want sex or something. Like come on isn't there anything else on your mind? I liked Rodney and Ronald one time, but now that I got Terrance, I think I'm fine at my situation right now.

I never really thought they like me anyways. I think...

Taking all our stuff into the rooms, we all went back out to start on our beginning of a weekend escape adventure!

* * *

**A/N:**_Okay I don't think this chapter seems to make sense because well I'm tired and I feel so stupid today. I just hope you enjoyed it and Love you all! __**Read, Review & Subscribe people!**_

* * *

**Love,**

**ChosenDiaries**


	11. Chapter 11: Clubbing and Parties

**A/N:** This point of view starts during the part where Pallen slaps the hell out of Taylor. A few mentions on some shows and _situations_ :) You are going to enjoy this chapter for real! As much as I enjoyed writing it! Love you all!

**Enjoy! Read, Review asnd Subscribe!**

**

* * *

**

**Expectations**

**Chapter 11:** Clubbing and Parites

* * *

**Terrance's P.O.V:**

Seeing Pallen slap Taylor was very shocking, I couldn't say anything because one thing for sure is that I never saw her bad side, and she had never this pissed off before. Taylor must've hit a raw nerve because even Christy seem kind of mad at him. Once Pallen slapped him, she went to follow Pallen, instead of comfortingTaylor, which was weird since those two were inseparable.

Pallen mumbled out silently, "Nice to know who the real friends are. At least they're not a stick in the mud like you." before walking away and taking her stuff, Christy tagging along, shaking her head at Taylor.

It was obvious that the those family friends that Taylor seems to dispise so much is her friends too, andf I'm guessing she got a little hurt also. I wouldn't blame them, they're girls, they care for the things and people around their lives. The two already rung the doorbell and answered some older guy who seemed to be in college. He was hugging them tightly and out came 6 more guys and threee other girls. They seemed very friendly except that one blond guy who had player written all over him.

Pallen had said something to them, her mood seemingly back to normal. She was smiling and then pointed out to us.

All of a sudden, they all came rushing towards to us. All the girls came to hug everyone, even me, and we don't even know each other. Us guys went to shake hands, and it seems like competition was in the air all of a sudden, when it came to me and these two guys. They all started introducing themselves.

"Brett's the name." said the guy with brown hair and a rocker band shirt on, he was the one who answered the door, "And this is Rodney," He pointed to the dark haired athletic guy, " Ronald," then the pretty boy that seemed a tad shy, " Sean, Patrick, Omar and Chase." He said pointing to One white guy, the two other brunnettes and last but not least the blonde.

"I am Leah, and this is Masey, and Tara." The eldest girl said, pointing to a redhead and a onyx-colored haird girl.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, smiling at them and giving them each a handshake, "My name is Terrance Locsan, Pallen's boyfriend."

Everyone wasn't shocked, but the more they smiled, except the two guys named Ronald and Rodney. They were giving me glares. I'm guessing they're the ones who like her. Wondering why I knew that, well it's a guy thing. Really in the guy rule book basically. Glare at the man or guy who took the girl you were planning to get, second, ehh, you get the point. I turned my head towads the direction where Pallen and Christy were at and I saw them both snickering. I couldn't help it that my eyes drooped down into a look of disappointment that they would laugh at a situation like this.

'Ugh, I'm like Mike, "The Situation" from Jershey Shore because now I got a situation!' I sighed, thinking about the problem that will conclude badly. 'You know what they say, nothing ever comes right with "The Situation".'

Shaking my head I went to look at Taylor's direction maybe for some help but it looks like he has some rivalry too, and I had to laugh at how cliche everything was right now. That Sean guy and the other guys I think Patrick seems to not like him either.

Man are we in for loads of bullshit.

* * *

(This is back where they were going to start their adventure now, so basically it's nearly night-time & they're going to explore Las Vegas a bit.)

**Pallen's P.O.V:**

All of us girls went to Leah's room and admire her stuff and also get ready for the new outlet there and buffets there. I was psyched because I now how my family friends and best friends, especially Terrance with me. We girls started to get ready and dress up nicely in some skinny jeans, shorts, skirts, pretty much anything.

Some of us wore some tee's, blouses and v-necks. I wore some high heeled boots I got from my parents randomly and some red jeans, white v-neck shirt and a light black leather jacket. Christy took out her gold egyptian gladiator heels, wore black leggings that looked like jeans, purple halter top with a white tank top inside, and a black cardigan. Jez just wore blue denim shorts, caramel colored v-neck, white polo jacket and gray converse. All the other girls wore skirts, dresses, members only jackets and just plain high heels.

It didn't take long for us to dress up and go out to the front porch and catch up on some things. All we had to do was just wait for the boys to come back out and finish changing.

'And they say we take long to dress up, so stereotypical of them.' I thought chuckling to myself.

It was twenty minutes later when the guys finally came out, looking all clean cut and fresh, wearing nice clothes but nothing too fancy or outrageous, just plain sexy simple. They looked like they were out to hunt out some girls and woo them But I knew my man only had eyes for me and vice versa, Taylor is the same for Christy.

I had to admit, my man looked fine, better than Rodney and Ronald. I am sounding quite cocky, but I'm serious he looked better simple than all preped up. I went to turn to Christy and had to laugh out loud at her expression towards Taylor, she was licking her lips and giving him a look as if she'll eat him alive. All of that was gone when she looked at me in horror, and shock.

"Let's go!" yelled a very hyper Brett. He fist pumped his arm into the air emphasizing his excited state.

"Let's!" Leah said, heading to her car.

We all headed to the cars we came in and went into groups. Just as I was about to enter the car I felt a big bear hug come around me from someone who was very sorry.

"Pallie, I'm sorry. You know you're my little sister forever, I'm just protecting you babe!" Taylor apologized.

"AWWW! I know you are, it's alright, I love you too bro!" I gave him a hug back and let go and poked him on the nose and headed nack to where Terrance was at.

Our group was smiling at how our fights and make-ups were so fast. Very forgiving huh. Going inside the middle with Terrance and the two friends with benefits in the back still, meaning Taylor and Christy were in the front. Driving to the outlet was fun when we all started joking around and singing random songs like **Teenage Dream** by Katy Perry and **I like It** by Enrique Inglesias. (Listen to it people if you haven't!)

Christy and Taylor kept poking each other and making goo-goo faces at each other. It was gross and cute at the same time. I never couldn't stop laughing at them at their crazy relationship. It's as if cupid always throws an arrow at their butt every hour because they're infatuated with each other and it's so weird.

By the time we got to the outlet, it was pretty full, but we managed to get there at a good parking spot. Luckily there was a teen club there at the outlet, and I had no doubt that everyone was excited to go.

We never wanted to shop, but the outlet has the best buffets and funnest clubs in the world. Entering the entrance of the club called _Distance_ for people at least older than 17. Which was everyone, the only 16 year old was left at home and he was a cousin of Chase's.

As soon as we entered I couldn't help but grab Terrance's arm and start dancing with him, our hands up in the air just waving in any movement, like the leaves on a tree swaying at the motion of the wind, and just moving with the beat of the music. I couldn't help but giggle when I felt Terrance's arm wrap around my back andbring me closer to him, and having fun. I can say that I am going to have fun this night.

(SODAMECHRISSY, I did not steal this from you! LOL, Love you babe!)

* * *

**Terrance's P.O.V:**

I brang Pallen closer to me because I didn't want her to be swallowed by the crowd and taken into the arms of Ronald or Rodney. She kept swaying her hips to the beat and singing some parts of the song playing that I couldn't help but dance back with her and hold her real tight to myself. The song that was now playing was **Dj Got Us Falling In Love Again**, and no doubt, I was falling more in love with Pallen, if it was even possible.

Through the corner of my eye I saw Ronald and Rodney looking at our direction and getting quite mad at how our positions were. I didn't even care anym,ore about them since all I ever could think about was the little lady in my arms who always knew how to have fun.

* * *

**Pallen's P.O.V:**

Pulling up closer to Terrance was something unexpected but fun. About to time, I started to do some grinding moves with him, but it wasn't too bad. My moves were far much more cleaner than most of the other girls in the club. Christy was dancing with Taylor and he was fist pumping while, Christy was doing sexy moves with him and giving him some pecks on the cheek.

This girl lets her inner animal loose when it comes to clubbing.

I kept dancing real into the song and singing to it and enjoying myself that I didn't mind that I was probably going home with sore legs and tired mind and body in the morning.

Most defintely everyone else was thinking the same thing. I'm just glad everything great happened on this day, which was Friday night.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**I feel like I'm on a roll baby! Haha, today my brain in cooperating with me and I'm glad that happened. I hope you loved this chapter because now you just have to wait for Chapter 12! HA! jk I'll update soon. Review & Subscribe loves!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**ChosenDiaries**


	12. Chapter 12: Pictures & Prisoners

**Re-cap:**

_Pulling up closer to Terrance was something unexpected but fun. About to time, I started to do some grinding moves with him, but it wasn't too bad. My moves were far much more cleaner than most of the other girls in the club. Christy was dancing with Taylor and he was fist pumping while, Christy was doing sexy moves with him and giving him some pecks on the cheek. _

_This girl lets her inner animal loose when it comes to clubbing. _

_I kept dancing real into the song and singing to it and enjoying myself that I didn't mind that I was probably going home with sore legs and tired mind and body in the morning. _

_Most defintely everyone else was thinking the same thing._

* * *

**Expectations **

**Chapter 12: **Pictures & Prisoners

* * *

Clubbing last night was so fun with Terrance, Christy and Taylor, and everyone else. My legs were sore, but hey I didn't mind, I was in pure bliss from dancing and drinking with them. We only had at least two beers each, but Terrance made me stop because he said it really did not look cool. Rodney would have been handing me all the drinks like before, but I stopped for my man. I can easily see his deep concern for me, and I for him.

Christy didn't want to drink for now. She actually wanted to wait until the legal age. Which was 18 - or was it 21? Well between those two numbers was the legal age. Taylor drank at least one beer, he didn't like the bitter taste. I had a high tolerance for alcohol since in my family, we could drink and get wasted at my house with parents consent. They allow it as long as it's at the house. Drake and Jez stuck to dancing and drinking water instead of alcohol. Good for them! I thought.

They were above the influence. Possibly they wanted to do those things once they're in college though. We all arrived back around three in the morning, tired and sleepy. Our family friends were drunk while my group was just fine. We all woke up around eleven in the morning, trying not to waste our time.

I groggily got up, only to be pulled back into a muscular chest. I turn and see it's... Ronald? How the hell did this happen? I turn to my right and sigh in relief when I saw Terrance asleep, and his hand still wound up with mine. I had to say I was pretty uncomfortable being in the guy I used to like, arms when I've been imagining it for the longest time.

Thats until I remembered that Ronald being the really sweet sensitive guys he is, always held me tight at night when I felt alone everytime I visited with Christy. I am seriously afraid of the dark when I'm all alone at a place I'm not used to. Especially a friends house. I noticed that everyone crashed on the carpet floor of Brett's house. His parents came over for a visit the other day, thats why we greeted them. I tried to get up, but Ronald's arm was glued to my waist.

The only way to get it off was a) wake him up, or b) text Christy. I think B was the safer choice. Quickly I got my phone, which was luckily in my pocket and texted Christy instantly. As soon as I sent it, she recieved it and woke up a bit tired. Eventually after she rubbed her eyes, she looked at me and saw my situation. Right then and there is when she decided to intervene and pulled Ronald's arm off from around my waist. To tell you the truth, that was difficult.

She knew one way to take his arm off, and thats by replacing the person with someone else. As soon as she got me free, she pushed Terrance nearby him. This time his arm wasn't around him, but they were pretty close to one another. Christy and I were snickering at it, and moved Taylor with them too, which took a while because this dude was heavy. We scooted him beside Ronald who was sandwiched between our men. I had to say, it was fun to tease them.

We both took out our camera's and took many pictures of this scene. Christy decided that we should go out to the store real quick and get like fifty copies of the photos we just took bed post it everywhere in the house and cars.

"Not a bad idea girly." I said to her, getting ready with her wearing the same thing from the night before.

Pushing through the doorway which was nearly blocked by the tired sea of bodies, the two of up rushed to Taylor's car and headed to Costco to upload the pictures. It really only took about twenty minutes to do.

As soon as we got back, the two of us went around the entire house and placed some inside the cars and bags. Boy are we going to have a laughing fit when everyone wakes up.

"Where's my bullhorn?" I asked Christy in a harsh yet excited whisper.

Her eyes went wide open and you can see the devious glint beginning to shine out.

"You wouldn't!" She smiled from cheek to cheek.

"TE-HEE, Maybe I will, or maybe I'm just looking for it..." I said searching around the room and innside my bag. "AHA!" I found it.

"Okay in 5... 4... 3... 2..." she counted down, "Wait! Wouldn't it be better if music played too?" Christy said.

"Oh CRAP! Yeah get your ipod and play some loud song like..._ Awake & Alive by Skillet,_ or _Skyway Avenue by WeAreKings._"

"ALRIGHTY!"

I pressed on the horn... and Christy blasted up the music...

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOOONK!**

* * *

"WOOOOO! Wake up sleepy heads!" I yelled.

Everyone jumped up all scared by the noise and saw me and Christy, and let's just say it wasn't a pretty thing, more likely for Christy and me. We instantly ran to the girls bedroom and locked the door before they chased us. Before I could remember I saw the bathroom doorknob that connected to the room begin to jiggle open. I pulled Christy with me to the open window, and just jumped out. The guys we saw come out first of the door was Sean, Patrick, and Rodney and Rodney.

Let's just say that Christy and I were laughing when we saw Ronald and we almost fell flat on our faces because of that. We ran to the nearest store we saw, which was a 7/11. Good thing we kept money in our pockets, so we pretended to look for something to drink as if we exercised a bit while still looking fashionable as possible.

The things we were looking at was actually making me hungry, so I really did buy something. Christy on the other hand bought us drinks; I was so distracted about thinking about food that I forgot why we even ran out and kept thinking about what to eat that I seriously didn't notice the guys coming in. Christy was near the front door and looking at water balloons and cards reading the corny jokes on it and immediately saw them but couldn't warn me since we were right across the store.

I was at the cashier counting my money and I was a doller short, and had the rest of my money in my wallet. "Shooot." I groaned.

That was until I saw a familiar hand add some money saying, "it's on me."

Horrified, I slowly turned and gave a fake smile. "Hey baabe!"

Terrance looked at me and lifted up a brow, " Hey baby. " He reached into his pocket and took something out, "So when everyone was disturbly awakened, guess what I found."

I couldn't help but press my lips togehter and give off a little squeak of laughter. In front of my face was the picture of Terrance, Ronald and Taylor all cuddled up next to each other. The cashier gave us both looks but then resumed to get the reciept and change. Giving us the money I took the food and stuffed the money into his pocket, laughing out loud walking to the door where everyone else was.

I handed Terrance to hold some of my food and started to eat my nachos. Christy held onto my drink that she picked out and bought before the guys came in. I offered some people if they wanted some nachos, but they rejected. I looked at Terrance and offered, and his response was opening his big mouth.

Getting a huge wad of cheese in one chip, I shoved it into his mouth and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. A few coughs were heard but I didn't care. I kept on smiling anyways. I saw Terrance smile widely and chuckle a a light blush at everyone's reaction besides our groups, I stepped lightly next to Christy and Taylor, who were holding hands and whispering a little.

"... I know it's obvious, but come on she got with him anyways. Nothing bad about that, those two will always be jealous no matter what. Hey I got with you didn't I? I would never leave yo my insecure little tiger." Christy cooed.

"What'd I do without you my little tigress." Taylor gushed.

"Ewwwie!" I laughed,"That's just gross. Didn't want to here that."

They both looked at me with little devious smirks on their faces, then looked at each and back to me again.

"Well Pallie we got something in store for you." Taylor maliciously said.

I gulped and looked at the two. "Uhhh who's WE?" Looking over to Christy and give her a glare, but she looked innocent which made me more suspicious.

"We as in the BOYS. Of course." He said.

"Boys?" I squeaked, finally starting to back up and pulling Christy with me.

"Yup. Me, Terrance, Ronald, and maybe a few others as back up.."

"Well my dear poor little Taylor, do this and I will personally won't talk to you for the longest time. I will most definitely ignore you and cut you off from everything!" Christy scolded towards him.

"But babe, this is only your payback, and you know payback is always a bitch." Taylor said.

"Yes, for us it is because we are the bitches, but then I will be the super bitch to you if whatever you guys have planned for us." She said.

"Besides, if you guys do this then you would have to do a fashion show for us girls as entertainment!" I yelled out loud, closing my eyes hoping my little deal would scare them off.

"Fine with me." Terrance stated.

I opened my eyes and my mouth went wide with shock. Literally I threw away my food. Grabbing Christy's hand again, I dragged her back to the house and hopefully lock all the guys out. All the girls from earlier were still inside and probably getting ready for anything.

Too bad for Chirsty and I, we were caught by Patrick and Rodney. The athletic guys. All of us were knocked down since they basically tackled us down.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed in a very high pitch, then laughed once seeing Rodney's scrunched up facial expression at how loud I was being.

"Pallie, shut the hell up!" Christy yelled at me, sticking her tongue out towards me.

Sticking my tongue out back to her, I tried to push Rodney off, while Christy was doing the same but with Patrick.

'Boy he's strong.' I thought, 'I can't push him off! UGH! Fatass!'

"Damn, you're FAT! Get off me! I can't breathe!" Christy and I yelled at their faces.

"Nope. You two will only run away again. Of course we'll catch you two and can't lock us out anymore."

"Jerk." I mumbled. "Can you get off pwease?" I gave him a puppy pouty face.

He looked like he felt bad for a second, but this dude is such a good actor! He just smirked again and said, "Nope. That doesn't work on me remember."

'Dang! I forgot.' Scowling at him, I punch him and pinched him until he bruised. He didn't even seemed to be fazed, but I know it hurt like hell.

"Come on get off!" I begged him.

Lukily this time he did because Terrance and them were coming and it would be awkward at how we were positioned. He did trap my hands behind my back as if I had handcuffs on, only his right hand restraining me.

"Got the prisoners, now let's begin the torture..." Patrick said, as Rodney chuckled.

All the guys had huge grins on their faces.

Christy looked at each other and gulped.

"Aw shit." she said.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Hope you liked it:)! Got kinda bored and I don't feel like adding part two in just yet 'cause I'm awesome like that. JK. I don't know how long this story is going to be yet, but I will tell you soon. Sooo, just Read, Review & Subscribe! **_

**Love, **

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	13. Chapter 13: Life on the Fab Lane

**Re-cap:**

_"Got the prisoners, now let's begin the torture..." Patrick said, as Rodney chuckled._

_All the guys had huge grins on their faces._

_Christy and I looked at each other and gulped._

_"Aw shit." she said._

_

* * *

_

**Expectations**

**Chapter 13: **Life on the Fab Lane

* * *

"Come on guys, what's the matter we didn't do anything wrong. We're innocent." I tried to reason out with them.

"My ass, you two are not even close to innocent. You took pictures of us and schemed us by making us cuddle together!" growled Taylor.

Giggling, I say, "Actually, you guys did that yourselves, it seems you guys were cold and just had - I mean _wanted _to cuddle."

The three from the pictures were blushing a dark red and were looking different directions to hide their embarrassment.

Everyone else just started laughing. Christy was struggling against Patrick's hold and started to feel aggravated. As for me, I just stayed still waiting for Rodney's hands to loosen a bit. Which it did. Too bad for him it was loose enough for me to escape. I just had to figure out how to bring Chrissy along my little plan. Boy it's a little difficult to make a plan involving an escape plan for one person, but bringing another person in it. Way to difficult.

Luck was on us girl's side some reason today. Christy looked my way and instantly we locked eyes and surprisingly she knew my little escapade. Giving her a small nod, and vice versa. It went unnoticeable towards the guys who were discussing what they were going to do to us.

"... maybe we should tickle Pallen to death or instead do that to Christy. Or we can let them be our personnal slaves for the day. They'll have to cook, clean, and serve us. They'll be our servants!" Terrance suggested.

Instantly my eyes widened, then dropped down into a harsh glare piercing itself into Terrance's back.

'_Jerk! Traitor! Evil boyfriend!_' I thought.

As soon as I finished my thoughts, Terrance turned around looking at me and giving me a huge smirk on his face. Looking as if he could read my thoughts. He gave a wink and went back conversating with the other guys. I pouted at his evilness and turned my head to Christy and she signaled that Patrick's hold loosened as well.

I waited for the perfect timing where all the guys were into their plans and talk so we could escape and the house was nearby so it would be no problem getting there soon. When both Patrick and Rodney were talking and they both were facing away from us.

Christy tugged on our wrists and ran as if our lives depended on it.

* * *

We were free and that was all that mattered. Running to the house it took us two minutes to make it to the house and from behind us, about 100 feet away from us the guys were yelling at Patrick and Rodney's stupidity. As soon as Christy and I entered the house we locked the front door and saw the girls scream once we barged in.

I ordered them to shut all windows and lock the garage door and backyard door to make sure no guy made it inside. All the girls knew by my tone of superiority that the guys did something and well we need to stick together.

Making it inside the guys immediately started banging on the door and yelling out profanities that we needed to open the door.

Too late for them all the girls finished locking everything, and we huddled devicing our plan...

* * *

Ten minutes later our plan was finished and the guys still were banging on the doors. Brett had either forgot his key's or he just wanted to help both Christy and I. All the guys were still knocking on the door and so me being the deceitful one, I opened it with a big smile on my face. I was laughing when the screen door was locked and the guys were looking at me with glares. Except Brett who was just smirking and he gave me a wink when he looked my way.

My smile couldn'thelp but get bigger. With more confidence, I asked the guys, "So what brings you boys here today?"

"Oh babe, you're so not getting away with this." Chase said giving me a glare and a snarl. "Let us in Dammit!"

"Sure.." I smoothly answered," But only with one condition..."

"Condition?" gulped a nervous Ronald.

"Yup, condition." I evilly rubbed my hands together chuckling.

"What's this condition Pal?" Brett said sweetly.

"Oh well since you asked first,and oh-so-sweetly I guess we'll spare you and let you enjoy the show." I told him.

"Oh a show is it? I think I'll enjoy you're scheme very well sweetie. What do these little boys have to do?" He questioned.

"You'll enjoy it once I tell you, but-" the guys were cheering until I stopped them by adding, "These boys have to give us a fashion show.. Wearing woman's clothing." I proposed.

"WHAT!" They all yelled. "Hell no! we are not doing that!"

"Aww the little boys are afraid little scaredy cats." I cooed.

All of them looked at one another and huffed. "Fine we'll do it." Mumbled a disappointed Omar.

"What? I can't hear you?" I snickered.

"I said FINE! We'll do it!" Omar yelled.

"Awesome. Come in my little models."

Opening the screen door, I allowed them in, single file and they all headed to the couch. Slumped down or slouched. They looked defeatened. I was sure happy from that. My pride sky rocketed to the roof and it was sure fun getting a kick from the guy's defeated looks at how we still can tortured them, but not them torturing us.

"Come on guys! Cheer up! You're going to be pretty!" I enthusiastically announced, laughing at the guys growls.

They all got up and the girls took out their costumes, and the guys mouths dropped to the floor.

"You're making us wear those!" shouted a very annoyed Rodney.

"YUP-sters!" Christy laughed. "Now get your butts up there and change!"

"Ah-ah-ah! Taylor, Terrance you two come here for a second. We have a surprise for you two special boys!" Christy said.

They came our way, suspision creeping to their eyes and masks of their faces.

"What is it?" Taylor wondered.

"Your own outfits of course, silly!" I said.

"WHAAT! Can't we just wear what they got?" Taylor begged.

"Nope." Christy laughed.

Weirdly Terrance was just gaping at the cloth Christy and I shoved into their hands to wear.

"Now march up there and give us a fashion show!" I dictated.

Being the good boyfriends they were, they did as they were told and went upstairs to change.

* * *

We heard the boys upstairs yelling at each other that one piece of article of clothing belonged to their outfits, and etcetera.

It sounded pretty funny. Us girls just waited for them to hurry up, but also took out some fresh warm kettle pop corn and some candy and chips to eat, and see our little fashion show.

Literally it took twenty minutes for the guys to finally come down stairs and strut down the little red carpet runway we laid out for them.

They all looked adorable in their girliest outfits we bought a long time ago. We gave them skirts and short shorts with halter tops, tank tops and some heels and bags earrings and bracelets.

Us ladies were dying of laughter at their clothings and their pouting faces. Especially at Taylor and Terrances pouting cute faces.

I ran to Terrance and gave him a big hug making fun of his girlyness and smacked him on the butt for fun.

"You sure are feeling silly today, aren't you" Terrance said, smiling widely.

"Absolutely baby!" I smiled. "I'm you're silly cuddly bear!"

He pulled me up closer to him and hugged me real tight.

"Alright." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and all the other models had stearted posing for the girls, them finally enjoying and having fun wearing girl clothes.

"You know you should run back upstairs and change until all the guys notice you're the only one whose normal clothed." I whispered to him. Letting him off the hook.

"Heh, awesome. I am going to change now then." he told me.

"Hurry up!" I said.

He ran upstairs undetected except by Christy, Brett and me.

When he ran up, I couldn't help but have a smile form on my face.

* * *

Once he came back fully clothed in guy clothing and he sat down next to me on the couch just hugging me close to him.

"You alright babe? You seem a little down?" Terrance asked me, concern filling his voice.

"I guess. It's just that I kind of miss being home and I don't know somethings just bugging me." I truthfully told him.

"Really? What do you think it is?" He pondered, placing his lips on top of my head.

"Possibly just missing my second family back home." I hugged his waist tightly and snuggled up to him. "Sorry about earlier. It was funn but I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Naah, baby it's alright. It was for fun. I understand that. Besides it was pretty fun, I got to admit."

"Of course." I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

Something about Terrance always made me happy. He always knew what to say, or do whenever I am around. It feels perfect.

I gave him a little kiss and rested my head on his chest.

"So you got anything to spill so far? Well more likely what the guys are talking about." I asked him.

"Hmm, truth be told I think Rodney and Ronald like you. Obviously Patrick like Christy, so with Sean."

I looked at him in disbelief that he would say such a thing. "Please, Ronald and Rodney do not like me." I whispered to him.

"Babe, really? They do. I'm not kidding. Who wouldn't like you anyways? You're a sweet beautiful, intelligent ladie. Hell I was surprised that out of all the guys out here in the world you picked me. I swear you made my life better everyday when I saw you. Don't ever doubt yourself honey. I lve you, okay. No matter where you are in this world, I will follow you and be with you forever. You. Are. My. Life." Terrance professed.

I looked at him, my eyes nearing it's point to start to tear up and I gave him the biggest hug and held onto him tightly. Never wanting to let go.

"I love you too Terrance and always. No matter where you are in the world, I will follow too." I poured out to him.

I rested my head on his shoulder and I saw Christy look my way giving me a, 'You okay' expression. I nodded and dismissed everything.

She went up to Taylor and hugged him to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him smile and do the same. No matter where I go, my two bestest friends where here on this earth to help me out with anything. Especially Terrance.

For some reason though, I couldn't help but want to go home already. It was where I wanted to spend most of my time at with Terrance.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hope you enjoyed it! love it hate it, just _

_**Review it!Subscribe please! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Love,**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	14. Chapter 14: Halloween

**A/N:**Hey guys. Sorry if this is really late, but I'm so tired and I have so many things to do lately. Sigh. This is going to be a _Halloween_ special, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

_**Read, Review and or Subscribe please!**_

_**P.S. I put it in third P.O.V because I got kind of sick of writing everything in first person. So Have fun reading it my awesome critics!**_

* * *

**Expectations**

**Chapter 14: **Halloween

* * *

_**Third person P.O.V.**_

It was Sunday, Halloween morning and the only ones that just woke up were Pallen, Drake, and Jez were awake. Everyone else were still asleep back into the rooms shared among themselves. Taylor and Christy were both snuggled up on the pull out couch still asleep from the tiring hours of the day before. Pallen had started putting all her stuff and Terrance's away in the room where both her and Terrance were sleeping in.

He was still fast asleep and as soon as Pallen finished everything except their costumes, she couldn't help but stare at his peaceful handsome face. Smiling to herself, she climbs back onto the bed they were sharing and strokes his face tenderly. Feeling his arms go back around her, she is being pulled back against him in a tight embrace.

"Good Morning..." Terrance said, his eyes still shut.

"Morning..." Pallen distanced off.

"You seem pretty sad again today. Why's that?" He questioned.

"Just going to miss everyone, that's all. I don't see them that often as I do with you guys..."

A moment of silence.

Breaking it, Terrance suggests, "Why don't we make this trip memorable then for both ourselves and everyone else?"

Leaning towards him, their faces only a mere centimeter away. Pallen rubs her thumb on his cheek and grins widely at his suggestion.

"I see no problem in that. It should be fun..."

_'Thanks goodness it's Senior ditch day tomorrow.' they both thought at the same time._

* * *

_**9:45 A.M.**_

Everyone is now awake and preparing everything. The girls are making touches on the costumes and some little trinkets for everyone and they also made some cloth to put around the whole house, making it look pretty creepy. Some guys were on the top of the roof placing some pumpkins, and crazy looking dolls on it as one of the finishing touches.

Brett decided he wanted a haunted house and the participants who don't feel like helping out scare the most frightened people, they would go trick or treating. The only guys who stayed with the girls were Taylor, Patrick, Ronald and Terrance. They were carving the rest of the pumpkins and making some _'blood'. _Christy and Pallen looked at each other and raised a brow when the four boys all volunteered to help them out. They understood their boyfriends concepts, but Ronald and Patirck got them confused. Both girls decided to shake it off since it really did not matter to them. If the two boys wanted to help out with their boyfriends, then so be it.

About 3 hours passed and the whole house was finally finished being decorated. Not one spot or place was missing a decoration. It was the icon of the Halloween spirit. A little worn out from decorating, everyone decides to rest for a bit and take a lunch break. Instead of cooking, the guys ordered some pizza and lasagna to go with it.

"Wow that was such back breaking work!" Brett announced, stretching his arms and back.

"Totally! My hands hurt from sewing a lot of the cloths and helping cut some of the pumpkins!" exclaimed Leah.

"At least you did not have to carry heavy loads of decorations and costumes up and down the stairs!" Chase pouted.

"True. This is why that is a man's job. Not a womans! We are delicate, smart, beautiful, but deadly." Masey countered, smiling widely.

"Look who has a big mouth now, eh?" Chase flirted.

"Whatever." She replied.

_Ding dong_

"OOH! The pizza's here!" Tara yelled out loud, jumping up and down.

"YES!" all the guys and girls shouted in joy. "Pizza time!"

"Finally! I am fucking hungry!" Sean said with pride.

Brett and Tara paid for the pizza not allowing everyone else pay them back. Immediately though after the two declined the money offers, literally everyone started to dig into the food. Except the girls were more civil and actually ate slow and delicately.

They went to watch a little bit of television while eating their pizzas and chatting. After eating though, the girls decided to go get ready in their costumes before it hits five o' clock.

"Why do we need to start now? It is only twelve thirty!" Omar complained.

"Because we said so and we could finihsed everything before the tirck or treating event occurs!" Tara explained throughly.

*SIGH* Alright, let's go." he mumbled.

"Let's begin!" Jez smiled.

* * *

All the girls ran upstairs with a guy with them. But a few had one extra guy to put costumes on. Pallen had Terrance and Ronald, Christy got Taylor and Patrick and Jez took Drake and Omar. Everyone else had one partner.

The costume that Pallen had on already was a hawaiian dancer outfit. She made sure Terrance had the same costume. He wore the guy version of the hula fire breather. For Ronald, she had him wear and indian outfit. Both guys looked very handsome to her, but the one she appreciated the most was her fire breather. She had to admit that his stomach was perfect muscles and lean. For Ronald it was the same, but he was not as fit as Terrance.

Blushing a little, she started painting on both guys to make their fake tatoos to make them their actualy characters. It took a while to make it look perfect but she made them both look good. If she were any girl and did not know them both. She would probably jump them. They were too hot to resist, but lucky for her she had Terrance. The sexy, caring, loving and protective hunk.

Shaking her head slightly at her thoughts, Pallen told the two she was finally done and that they could look at the mirror now to admire her handiwork.

"Wow babe, you did an incredible job." Terrance complimented, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah I agree, it is so detailed and looks as if it is the real thing." Ronaled agreed, touching the now dry paint.

"Well it wasn't really hard. I knew what to do and the picture came up to my mind. I just had to believe in myself to do it I guess." She answered.

"Better believe in yourself more often Pal, alright because you know how to work it." Terrance advised.

Giggling Pallen patted both guys on the head and sauntered out the room.

Turning her head around she says, "Aren't you two coming? I need to show proof of my handiwork to everybody."

Shuffling a bit around, the two are by her side and begin walking down the stairs waiting for everyone else to finish up.

* * *

"Daaaaaaaaaamn! Pallen you're so talented! These fake tatoos look so real! Can you make me one later?" Chase begged admiring the tatoo on Ronalds back.

"Sure, no problem." she smiled. "Just tell me what design you want and I will paint it later on your arm."

"YES! Thanks Pallen! I can not wait!" Chase hugged her and spun her around.

Laughing at the silliness, she told him to put her down, which he did, and walked back to Terrance holding his arm.

"Well now that it is now six o' clock I think it's time to go trick or treating!" Pallen esctatically said.

"Let's gooooooooo!" Chase said.

Tara, Brett, Sean, Masey, Omar and Leah all stayed behind for the haunted house, while everyone else went to go around the neighborhood to go get some treats and candies.

"Wow, we will definetly need to brush our teeth tonight from this cavity night to happen!" Jez said.

"Alrighty!" Christy said, "Let's get this party started!"

Pumping our fists into the air, all of us went to have our fun getting some candy.

"Aww how cute! Look at the two hula couple! They look like they're made for one another!" An amazed little girl commented.

Appreciating the compliment, Pallen said, "Thank you little Lilo! You're going to find your stitch sooner than you think. " she winked.

The little girl giggled and gave her a hug before running off to her smiling mother.

"Wow, she must think you're as hot as I think you are." Pallen said.

"She's mistaken. You're the sexiest one here." Terrance smirked kissing her forehead.

"You're in for a treat tonight baby." Pallen trailed off, swaying her hips in front of Terrance sexily.

_'Damn, I'd tap that.' _Terrance said. _'Wait I already did.'_ Laughing to himself mischeviously.

* * *

**A/N:**_Hey guys! Did you enjoy? PLease Review and Subscribe it!_

* * *

**LOVE,**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	15. Chapter 15: Mafia

**A/N:**_**Yeah, I know this is late. Sorry, but I got pretty tired from school work and I am really stressed out from lots of family issues too. Hope you guys forgive me. This is my peace offering:).**_

* * *

**Expectations**

**Chapter 15: **Mafia

* * *

After Halloween, we all went back to the house to compare candies. Being the kids we all are on the inside. The instant we entered the house though, some of us changed into regular clothes. Most of them wanted to show off their bodies. *AHEM AHEM* more like the guys...

Difference was that I changed, because I hate showing myself off. I'm pretty conservative. I might be all crazy and weird on the outside, but I am my worst critic on the inside. Even it takes some time for Terrance to reassure me that he only love me and no other girl. Well back to the others, most of the girls changed except Leah, Jez, and Masey since they basically had clothing that was covering the three B's. The Bust, Belly, and Butt.

As we all stayed downstairs, we dumped everything on the floor and huddled around different places in the room to count how many we got. Terrance did not want to leave my side so he poured his candy next to mine and swiftly gave me a kiss on the cheek. I already knew he loved being with me since he usually left my house really late at night. Mostly just because his parents called him, not wanting him to be a nuisence. Which he obviously is not. To me mostly.

Coounting our candy, Terrance kept sliding his fingers on my arm, smiling, knowing how easily I get goosebumps there. I shivered a little bit at the contact and glared at him a bit for knowing and remembering my weakness. I poked him when I finished counting my candy and had a smirk on my face.

"So how did you do babe?" He asked me.

"Alright I guess. You?"

"Pretty well. Might even better than you." He countered.

Son of a...

"Sure, whatever you say baby." I play off to him and lean forward with a motherly expression on my face.

Smiling at me, Terrance grabs and picks me up onto his lap, my back facing his front. He was still wearing his 'costume' that I made him. Basically, yes I could feel his abs and everything on my back. But boy was it amazing! His body was like perfection, molded with mine perfectly. Even if mine was fully clothed, it still felt like we were one. Turning my head to face him, I kiss his cheek.

"I got at least 326 candies. How about you?" I asked him.

"328." He smiled and laughed. "I'll give you one to make it even baby." He offered.

Turning my whole body this time, I hug him and whispered, "No. Theres no need. We're always going to be equal with everything and candy is just candy. I probably would not even eat most of my candy anyways."

Returning the hug, Terrance simply places his lips on the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"Alright, you sure? I don't mind sharnig with the woman I have fell for..." He muttered on the junction.

"You are way too sweet baby, I am alright." I slowly stood from his lap and smiled, holding my hand out for him to get up too.

A goofy grin shown on his face and he took my hand and got up.

"Alright guys! I am totally serious right now! What is the amount of candy you all got?" Brett said in a serious tone that made everyone laugh. "What's so funny? I am literally serious!"

Everyone just kept laughing at Brett because he usually does not get serious about things.

"We all are laughing because it is really hard taking you seriously. Especially over candy." I laughed.

"Humph, I just want to know who won!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Okay then, everyone tell me your amounts then. Ha-ha." I said.

I pointed at everyone except Terrance because i knew the amount he has already.

"I have 260. - 301. - 165.- 285.- 423!- 245?- 623." I looked at the person with the most, a shocked mask on my face.

"Look like we have a winner!" Terrance overly excitedly sexclaimed.

"Congrats Jez! I knew you could do it!" Drake said.

"Wow, the quiet girl got a lot!" Chase said.

"I am not quiet! You are just ignorant!" Jez yelled.

"Finally she speaks!" Chase countered.

"Oh no he did not!" She said taking off her earrings and shoving them in front of Drake., "Hold these Drake!"

Screaming like a girl, Chase ran upstairs until he was on top and yelled out, "I'm SORRY! Don't kill me!"

Chuckling Jez took her earrings back and said, "Pussy. I was just playing."

By that everyone just burst into laughter again and then packed up their candies so they can eat it.

_'Man I am going to miss them...'_ I thought sadly.

Sensing my sudden change of demeanor, Terrance looked at me with concern in his eyes and it showing on his face. Shaking my head at him, I smile and gave him a, '_I'll tell you later look._' Nodding his head, he headed back to the room we were staying at for one last time.

Waving and hugging everyone a goodnight, I went up to the room to join Terrance.

* * *

As soon as I entered the room, the questions came.

"What's wrong Pallen? You are not still upset about leaving here are you?" Terrance interrorgated.

"Yeahh..." I answered, I haven't looked at him yet, and once I did boy was I shocked.

He was only in his boxers.

'_What the hell? He never did this before... Oh well he looks yummy. Better than the candy..._' I thought.

"What are you wearing?" I slightly yelled.

"Boxers.." He said as if I was an alien or something.

"I can tell but why? You usually don't wear that." I pointed out.

"Well like it's nothing you've seen anyways. I just felt like it I guess, so is it alright with you if I sleep like this? I do it at home all the time." Terrance asked me nicely.

"Y-yeah, I guess that's fine with me.."

"Okay... Come here Pallen, I know you're still sad about tomorrow." He said with open arms.

Walking my way towards him, I go inbetween his arms and hug him. For what seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes of silence, and peace, I felt really happy, and so with Terrance. I wanted to stay in his embrace forever but reality always has its way to crashing and destroying this amazing dream.

"Were you in love with one of the guys before...?" He whispered in my ear.

Manuevering my head to see his face, I give him a look before answering, "In love? No, baby, I was never in love before... A crush, well yeah. Obviously. But it was years ago. "

"With who?" He raised an eye brow but was not angry.

"Raodnl." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Ronald!" I harshly whispered, not daring to even look him in the eye, blushing a deep bleed red.

"Hm... I can understand that... He is a pretty nice guy." Terrance said, more likely as if he was talking to himself.

"HUH? What the hell.. HAHA! Terrance I swear you are such a weird guy! But that is why I love you!" I said snuggling up to him.

Chuckling, he said, "Yeah, you have no say in that missy, you are way more crazy and weird than me."

"Of course baby! But wait... I have something to confess to you... Did I tell you that Quinn and I shared our first kiss with each other because we were young and reckless thinking we would never find anybody? But we never did anything afterwards because we knew the two of us don't love each other like the love I have for you. "

"Oh." He just said, sitting still and immobile for about a minute, thinking about what to say next.

'_Damn, I shouldn't have told him!_'.

"I'm sorry... I didn't tell you earlier... Everyone well almost everyone knows. But that was all that happened. We only think of each other as siblings. NO friends with benefits or anything. That would just be weird."

"No, its all good. I'm just thinking about how weird it would have been if you and Quinn were together. That would have been a mess." He laughed.

"You're such a sweetheart you know? I can't imagine a better boyfriend for me, other than you." I said, my eyes full of love.

"And I you, my love." He said, kissing my forehead. "Come on, let's rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright then... Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Pallen. Forever and always."

Then we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks passed by and right now its a Saturday. Our goodbyes to Brett and them made me cry but I was going to see them again soon during Christmas, this time they're going to visit. School was a real bore for the past three weeks and right now everyone was just chilling inside Taylor's comfortable mansion. All of us were wearing bathing suits. All the girls in their bikini's and the guys in their shorts. All of us were in pairs of somewhere in the living room or kitchen. Right now Taylor and Terrance were chatting together while Christy and I were having our sister moment.

"Oh my gosh, my dude did I tell you what Taylor did for me when I was sick that one week?"

A confused look came onto my face so I answered, "No."

"You are totally going to be surprised!"

"Knowing it's Taylor, I think it should."

"Alright, alright, point taken, but here it goes; I was sick in my room and it was three in the afternoon. My mom comes inside talking about something involving me needed to eat more soup and that she knew Taylor would come to our house in less than fifteen minutes. Obviously she was right." She paused, checking if I was listening to her.

"Go on!" I said, urging her to finish up her story.

"So as soon and taylor rushes in, he sits by my side, stays and kisses me on the forehead saying, 'Get better, Baby, I'll always be here.' I swear I healthy right then and there because that defintely made me feel a whole lot better. Isn't that sweet?"

"WOW. Who knew that Taylor, out of all guys would stick to your side when you are sick. I mean come on, he can be supremely stupid most of the time." I chuckled, but smiled for Christy's happiness. "As long as you are happy, I am."

"Thanks!" She hugged me, and smiled widely. "So anything new happen with you and Terrance? Huh? Huh?" She said, hitting her elbow on my arm.

"Uhhh... let me think. OH! YEAH! Nothing!" I laughed.

She punched me on the arm for that. But hey it was worth it because her face was lit up.

"OWW! Haha, I was just kidding! Geez! Well the only thing I told him was the Quinn and Mac thing. That was it. Uhm, oh. We discussed about maybe having a fututre together. Talked about our goals and dreams of our futures and how we want to spend lots of time together." I explained to her throughly.

"Awe! We usually talk about that! That's so sweet of him. you guys are closer than I thought you guys were. Do you even know his birthday?"

"Of course stupid! Its Feburary third. i can not forget that because its on my favorite number!" I smiled widely.

"Well you know I know Taylor's since we have all been together forever. Man we need to double date together. Instead of the whole group. It'd be fun knowing how our guys feel about us."

"You know it baby sister!Besides I know how Taylor feels about you... SECRET!" I winked.

"Hey we have an honesty pack remember!" She said.

"Damn. Uhh well It never said when I have to tell you so I'll tell you during our set double date." I told her.

"Fine! Man you suck. Just like T-mobile."

"Girl! You are trippin'! Verizon sucks balls! T-mobile is awesome! Their phones are durable and don't lose signal that easily."

"Psh! As if! Verizon has a back up plan, saying, "Can you hear me now?"" She said, laughing hysterically.

"Good." I laughed with her. "At least we have a sexy woman on our commercials! HAHA!"

We laughed really hard, which caused Taylor and Terrance to look our way an interrorgate us.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just chatting on something you don't need to know about." I told him.

"Tsk. Man I want to know!" Taylor said.

"Too bad baby. Girl talk. A.K.A. PMS. Besides, You are not a girl." Christy retorted back.

"You girls are mean." Terrance said, sticking out his tongue at us.

I looked at him for a second, before running towards him and tackiling him for fun.

Pinning his arms behind him I giggle and say, "Wanna repeat that baby?"

"You girls are plain EVIL!" He said, not backing down.

"That's not the right thing to say. Or else no more smoochy smoochy." I threatened.

"Hn." He said, not being able to say anything.

I knew I was going to win.

"Good baby. Now who is your master?" I say

"No one. I am YOUR master though." He said.

"As long as you protect my heart."

Smiling, he said, "Always."

A huge grin showed up on my face and I quickly kissed my baby one his cheek. Not pinning him down anymore, I get up and grab my towel to join the others outside, to the pool area Taylor has. Christy and Taylor left after Terrance's and my talk about being who's master.

"Come on slow poke. Let's play in the pool!" I say towards Terrance.

A sly smile comes to his face. "Let's."

"Pervert." I mutter.

Heading to the pool we all decided to play a game. Marco Polo. Guess who was it? If you guessed Taylor? Wel you're wrong. It was Drake. It was fun for a while until all the guys decided to cheat and pushed us all near him. The only way getting them back was taking the hose and washing them in cold water. Which eventually we did. HAHA.

* * *

About thirty minutes passed and we all headed inside to change and rest up a bit and maybe play some cards. That was until Mia came up with a brilliant idea.

"We should all play Mafia!" She yelled out excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! It's like You're reading my mind!" Quinn said.

"I'll be the narrator!" She shouter outloud.

"Damn. I wanted that part. Oh well. First come First serve!" I said. "First of all, who does not know how to play?"

Jack, Schuyler and James raised their hands up. I should have known it was them Being actors their whole lives.

"Okay then, so basically there are three mafias, two cops and one healer. The Ace is Mafia, King is Police and Queen is healer. The point of the game is to have the civilians, who are the regular cards, be saved and everything by the police and healer. Sometimes the Mafia end up winning. But all that needs to happen in that the city needs to be saved before the Mafia kills everyone. there will be accusations after the mafia decides killing one person, the police decide on who to arrest and the nurse on who to heal. Do you get it?" I explained.

"Yes we do." The three said, understanding the concept.

During the game the three mafia were Me, Christy and Drake. Healer was Terrance and the two Police were Jack and Schuyler. So far, Taylor, Jez, and Oliver were the 'ghosts'. I was accused and so was Drake. Jack was killed by Mafia. so the game became very intense. The only civilians left were Quinn, Kathy, Alli and James.

Everything was so funny when I saw everyone stiffen up on the intense game.

"Okay who do you accuse people?" Mia asked.

"I accuse Kathy!" Christy said.

"What? Why would I be it?" Kathy yelled.

"Just because you usually are the loud one, but some reason you are waaaay too quiet. "Christy pointed out.

"Anyone want to second that vote?"

"I do." James said.

"Alright Kathy, you're now a ghost."

At the end of the game, it turned out the civilians won, and our positions were revealed. Everyone was laughing nd having a good time. We decided to try round two, but it Mafia won that time. And it was Terrance, Taylor and All this time. I was healer and Kathy and James were police.

"Wow that was fun!" Jack said. I never knew what hit me but wow we should play that at work and or school sometime."

"Dude I know!" Quinn high fived him.

"I am getting hungry now though." Kathy complained, once again.

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with whiner here, i am too." I said.

"Hey!"

"Yup. Don't deny. You know you are." I said.

She huffed but didn't say anything.

So the guys ordered food once again and this time it was pizza. Again.

"_I for one am never ever going to forget these people._" I thought to myself.

Smiling everyone dug in and went to snuggle up with their companions and chatted away with ach other about the next adventure we should take together. Also going clubbing and partying more often.

* * *

**A/N:**_Hey guys! Did you enjoy? I hads fun making this chapter! Love it? Hate it? Please Review and Subscribe it! _

**LOVE,**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	16. Chapter 16: Graduation

**A/N: **_Hey i wanted to skip a few months and have them get started on what colleges they are going to also see what their lives will be after high school. Don't hate me for it, but I am doing this because I love being risky. So have fun reading:_D.

_ Love you all!_

_

* * *

_

**Expectations**

**Chapter 16:** Graduation

* * *

It's the day of our graduation.

Wow.

So many years passed by.

I haven't wrote in here for a while...

Lots of things changed. I changed, so did my friends. But only for the greater good.

I am just really excited for the day that will change my entire life forever. Besides finding a job and getting married.

You know journal, I used to call you diary thinking I wouldn't have anyone to talk to.

Was I wrong or what? Don't be insulted or anything but I now have someone else to talk to.

You should know him of course. I wrote about him for the past year.

The one who holds my heart right now. Hopefully the one who will hold it _forever_...

Terrance Reynalds Locsan.

My first high school actual sweetheart.

I think today I don't have much to say. Just that I am so excited to graduate and get out of high school.

My friends and I are getting ready at my house while the guys went to Dereks house to prepare.

Oh have I told you that Alli and James finally got together? They are the cutest couple ever. He can be a jack ass sometimes still bu Alli always has a way with calming him down.

Also Jez and Drake finally realized that they can't be friends with benefits anymore and threw that away for a relationship with each other.

Remember Kathy? It seems like she really isn't part of the group anymore. She really causes lots of drama between everyone and we all got sick of her just ditching us for people that don't even seem friendly. So she basically left us for them and it seems like we couldn't be any happier.

Some things never change now do they huh?...

I think I am now beginning to realize life.

I will write more later in you journal / Diary...

Love, Pallen Anne Evans.

* * *

Closing my journal, I look around my room watching the faces of my dear friends. All the girls were running around in tank tops and shorts, laughing at one another. Just having the time of their lives.

It felt like this moment was going by slow motion.

Boy, was it a beautiful picture.

I turned around having the memory stored in my head, and started on my make-up. This is the only time I ever wear make up or dresses, besides special occasions and dances. So except the other things I just dress as a normal person, not one of those girls who dress as if they are about to go clubbing everyday. I don't think it's a bad idea at all for those who do but I don't understand why you do that. I mean it's just going out, not out to go drinking.

So putting on my eyeliner, mascara, and a little black eye shadow, some concealor and powder, I was finished with my make-up. The last thing I put on was blood red lipstick. After my make up I start on curling my hair. I only needed to do a few parts of my hair since my hair was naturally wavy anyways. Taking out a few bobby pins and pinning the excess unnecessary hairs away from my face, I smile in the mirror and wink at my reflection. I did not realize who I was at the end result but hey I did a pretty damn well job.

Twisting around from my seat, I look at the girls who just finished fixing their own or each other's hair and open my mouth to speak. But Someone else beat me to it.

"Oh my gosh Pallen! You look so BEAUTIFUL!" Christy yelled out.

"I was just about to ask you if it looked alright. Ha-ha." I said, giving a little giggle.

"Dude! I call Pallen to do my make-up next!" Alli said.

Pouting, Christy said, "Hey! I was going to say that! I call second though!"

After that everyone started to say who's after, but I told them, "If I do all of your make-up then how on earth are we going to make it in time to Graduation! I think I'll just do the people who want it the most and the rest who know how to do it should do their own! Anyways, we need to wear our dresses too after we finish our work of art!"

"Yeah!" They all yelled together with me.

"Let's boogie!" Jez laughed.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

"All done!" I said, finishing up with Christy's make up. I put some mixture of dark purple and dark blue eye shadow. It looked beautiful on her and the colors matched her dress.

Things couldn't get any better.

Twisting her around and giving her the mirror, Christy was in shock.

"OH MY GOSH! I don't even recognize myself! I look so pretty!" She screamed checking herself out with the mirror.

'_Conceited much?_' I laughed to myself.

"This is so perfect sister! Thank you!" Christy said, running up and engulfing me into a bug hug. Wrapping my arms around her also, I squeezed her just as tight.

"Girl, you have always been pretty. Don't ever think otherwise. Alright?" I say to Christy.

"Okay, okay, sister. I won't. " She told me.

"Good, now that that is settled, it's time to go put on these beautiful dresses!" I cried out.

"YES!" All the girls agreed.

Changing took all of us about five minutes each because we needed assistance, mind you, it was because we didn't want our dresses to get ruined. All of us girls decided we wanted mid-thigh graduation dresses with no straps. The color of dresses each of the girls picked were purple with a light haze of blue around it with a sweetheart shaped bust and no straps, this was Christy's dress of course. A beautiful gold dress, with black lace around the waist with a corset, this dress is Jez's. Both Schuyler and Mia's dresses were very extravagant also. Schuyler bought a beautiful green dress that was made out of silk. Mia on the other hand bought a pink dress with white lace around the top of her dress. Alli's dress was beautiful on her, it was white dress with cherry blossoms around the hem of the dress.

Last but no least was my dress. It was a red laced silk dress, thanks to Mia, with light black lightening bolts going around it. All of the shoes we brought with us matched the dresses perfectly too. Christy with her purple blue stillettos that criss-crossed around her calves. Jez with gold heels that stopped at her ankle, Schuylers, Mia's and Alli's were the same height but the colors of their dresses of course. Mine was black galdiator heels that stopped right underneath my knees.

"Perfection!" Jez said, looking at everyone with a huge smile on her face.

Grabbing our things, like our purses, our gowns and caps. I grabbed my keys and shouted out to my parents to meet us girls at school in about twenty minutes and tell everyone else. As soon as I started my car, I asked Christy to call the guys and tell them where to meet us.

* * *

In less than ten minutes we arrived at the school and sat down at our spot to wait for the guys to arrive. I took my phone out of my bag and noticed I forgot to put it on vibrate. Checking it, I saw I had three missed calls from Terrance and a voicemail.

It had said, '_Hey babe, just wondering how getting ready was for you. I miss you, call me back when you have the time to. I love you._' He said.

After hearing that, I couldn't help but smile widely and wait for my knight in shining armor. Christy looked at me and already knew what happened. Taylor always leaves those cute messages for her too when she fell asleep or something. She gave me a smirk and mouthed a ' He left you a cute message didn't he?'

I nodded, not being able to take the smile on my face. Standing next to and hugging her, I whispered in her ear, "I can't believe we're graduating already. So much has passed and they have been great."

"I know what you mean, I mean come on I was super happy for you when Terrance and you got together because we can finally relate to one another about things and well I don't know you two seem so happy together." she said back, hugging me tightly.

* * *

I was about to say something else, when all of a sudden I felt two strong arms lift me up, and a pair of lips around my neck. I sighed happily, already knowing who it was. Squealing a bit I laughed when the one who picked me up, turned me around and crashed his lips onto mine. Thank goodness my lipstick was waterproof. I chuckled in my head. I hope it's Terrance proof as well.

I tried to pull apart but everytime I did, his lips came following mine. I laughed a bit before I cup his cheeks and push his face a little. I search in his eyes and see his passion, which made me smile and I gave him a peck on the lips and pulled away before he made it deeper.

"Hey baby. What took you guys so long." I ask sweetly.

Peppering my face with light kisses before answering, he said, "Stupid Taylor took forever finding his phone, when it was in pocket the whole time. Stupid idiot." Terrance grumbled.

Hugging him to me I started to laugh. I look at what he was wearing and I couldn't help but think it was sexy on him. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a black tie. I don't know why but I really love it when a guy wears white. Especially on Terrance.

"You know this white tuxedo is very, very sexy on you." I whispered in his ear, earning a shiver from him.

"Ditto missy. You know how beautiful and sexy you look like wearing this tight red dress? I just want to eat you up in it." He said kissing my cheeks again.

Holding him still, I stuck to hugging him by the waist and we turned to face the others. Some had smirks on ther faces and other were talking and kissing their partners as well. Taylor and Christy were in an intense make-out session. It was funny and cute at the same time. So, I was feeling a bit devious and screamed out, "Oh my gosh you guys! Your parents are here!"

Breaking apart instantly, Christy stands up and fixes herself, acting as if nothing happened, Taylor doing the same.

"Uhh Christy, you got your lipstick smeared girl." I said.

Gasping, she smacked Taylor on the chest. About two seconds later everyone just started laughing.

"I don't get it, where are our parents?" Christy said.

"Not here obviously!" I laughed.

Looking around the entire place, Christy gasped and said, "Hey that was not cool!"

"Yeah, man my girl and I were having our happy time." Taylor said.

"That's because you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself." Terrance chuckled, his lips back on to my neck.

"What the hell, same goes for you dude!" Taylor growled, scowling at all of us because we were all laughing still.

"Come on Tay-Tay! It was only a joke. It's nothing, just go back to making out with Christy. Just don't mess up her make-up because I worked hard fixing her up!" I said, before they went back to making out.

"Take your own advice Pallen, because Terrance is much of a pervert as I am." Taylor said.

I was about to retort back until Terrance started kissing me again.

"MMPPH!" I said muffled by Terrance's lips.

I pulled away and said with heaving pants, "Let's go to the field. I want to graduate you guys, not get pregnant." I laughed.

* * *

All of us girls grabbed each others arms and hands and ran off to the field with our heels laughing at the guys who all just wanted to make out. Running towards our seats, the guys came beside us and sat down. In our school we can sit where ever we want as long as we get up to get our diplomas.

"I can't wait! WOOOO! I want to get out of this hell hole!" Drake sighed.

"That goes for all of us!" Jez said, looking at him with love in her eyes.

We all dressed in our gowns and sat down rehearshing a bit, but it was now 5:20 p.m. meaning our graduation was about to start. I started to panic a little because I haven't seen my family come in yet, but luckily Terrance spotted them out for me. he held my hand so I can stop shaking.

"Don't worry Pal, it's almost over." He reassured to me.

"Okay, okay." I took deep breaths, then heard my name being called.

"Go get them, pooh-bear." He winked.

As I got up, I can hear my family, and friends cheering me on. I never felt so free. Walking up to the principal, I gave him a smile, while my dad came up and took pictures of me shaking the principals hand and holding my diploma.

After me came everyone else. It was too much of a blur to go to details of them getting their diploma's, well except for Quinn who gave the principal a hug and carried him up. Man he would be the one to have the guts to do that it made everyone laugh though. Which was good.

I swear that when Taylor went up, I never heard so much screaming and everything before. I was nearly deaf because of his fans. Same went for Terrance. Man, Christy and I glared at the girls but then when our men came back they kissed us on the cheeks so we weren't as mad. Okay that was a lie, I do remember everything.

"Congratulations to the class of 2011!" The pricipal called out, making us all seniors throw our caps up in the air.

Terrance picked me up and twirled me around, giving me a kiss. Taylor just picked up Christy and made out with her once again, not caring if her parents saw anymore. Everyone else in the group just hugged each other and pecked their partners on the lips and we all got into a group and took a picture because my dad was in front of us taking pics.

* * *

As soon as that was over, we went to dinner with our families all together. Finishing up the food we took pictures again, but after wards us now college students went out to party. More likely go to the park and play like kids once again.

Arriving there in fashoin, I took off my heels since my feet were killing me and ran to swings to sit. I have been standing way too long. Seeing my feet's distress, Terrance picked me up before I could even reach the swings, and walked us to the top of the slide. Looking at him I give him a loving smile and kiss his cheek sweetly.

Already at the top I laid my head on his shoulder and rested a bit.

"This was a fun night.." I said. Looking around the place seeing everyone split up in groups.

"Most defintely, it is because we have each other, love." He said.

Lifting up my head I hug him close to me because I was beginning to get cold, but I also loved being really close to him. Soon as we looked at each other in the eye, our lips met again. This time it was slow and passionate. It was just perfection and a happy moment. Until someone threw their jacket at us.

"Dude you guys make out way too much! Let's play like we used to!" Quinn said, interrupting our moment.

I glared at him and yelled, "You and Mia are no different so excuse me, I wasnt to spend time with my boyfriend, QUINN!"

Quite scared, but hiding it quite well, he frowned and mumbled, "Man you guys are no fun."

"We will join you later though alright! I just need to talk to him about some things." I said in a softer tone.

Happy at my answer, he ran back to Mia and Drake and started to play with them, more like wrestling, while some of us are still in our couple mood.

Turning back to Terrance, we decided to begin our talk about our future once more.

* * *

**A/N:**_** Oh NO! A Cliff Hanger! LOL. Did you love it? Hate it? In between? Just subscribe, and review it loves!**_

**Love, **

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	17. Chapter 17: Future Plans

A/N: Hey guys, its been a while huh? Well I felt really inspired and had to write more. School is getting to me and just for me to say it, I seriously hate my school. Its so boring and I really miss my old school. This week for me was filled with many emotions. Sorry this is not about the story, not even relevant. I'll let you enjoy this chapter:)! Btw it's in two or three points of views today. Have fun and remember to Read, Review and Subscribe! :D

* * *

**Chapter 17:** Future Plans

**Terrance's P.O.V.  
**

* * *

I was hugging Pallen so close to me. It feels so right being with her because this girl makes me smile and happy every time I see her beautiful smile, mainly seeing her brings my saddest days to their doom and poof away from me. She was snuggling into me, trying to get warmer because that sexy tight red thunder dress does not cover everything. Like her legs, neck, arms, things that are mostly for my eyes only. Bringing her closer to me, if possible, I begin to think about the wonderful times we had and soon can have together. At this point Pallen finally lifts up her head, and our eyes lock. I was starting to get lost in her chocolate brown eyes, which were intoxicating. They were filled with so many things.

Love for one, happiness, maybe a little lust, and a little bit of sadness. Sadness hmmm? Well that's not right. I think I'll take that sadness away from my girl by showing her how much I love her. Feeling her starting to respond to my kiss, I began to make it deeper. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Nibbling on her bottom lip even just trying to have her open up for me. Finally when she did, I greatly took advantage of the opportunity to do so. I began to explore her warm mouth with much vigor that I was continuing to surprise Pallen, even myself.

Our kiss was getting more and more passionate that we didn't even stop until some dumbass threw their jacket on top of our heads with perfect aim. I growled a little about to say something until Pallen, my Pooh Bear, had yelled at the suspect. Let it be Quinn who would ruin our perfect moment. The whole time him just wanting to wrestle and play games. Obviously he bothered the other couples from my point of view, but they were occupied once again as I can see. As Pallen told him that we MIGHT go and play later, I wanted to resume our fun time, but now all she wanted was to talk. Damn, that boy ruined a very special moment. I am so going to kill him when Mia or I drop him off home. I love Pallen and all but sometimes talking can be a mood killer. This talk should be alright though.

"So baby, how does it feel to be a college freshman now?" she asked knowingly.

"I don't know really. It feels somewhat like freedom. No set boundaries, you know babe?" I say, turning my head to face her to see her reaction if she gets me.

"Of course I understand babe, I'm going through the same process." she laughed. _Oh, how stupid I could be at times, my baby girl is intelligent and sexy at the same time. Like Lucy Lu, actually better. She's herself, just the way I love it._

"How old do you wanna be when you get married?" she innocently questioned.

_How old did I want to be tied down? Is that a trick question? _"I really don't know at the moment but when I feel like it is the time, I know I will marry that special someone at any age." I answered truthfully.

"Oh." she said, quiet for a minute, probably contemplating on something. "What about having kids? Do you think you want any, more likely handle them?" she said, smiling a little towards the end.

_Kids? I always pictured myself as a family guy, and the kids would be a perfect mixture of Pallen and I. Oh. Whoa. I see where this is going. She is wondering about our future together. My woman has no need to fantasize about that because I seriously have every attention to be with her for the rest of my life. _

"Yeah, kids... I kinda want a lot you know? The more the happier is the saying right? Like your family I guess. Its pretty big, but you guys managed and always have each other to support through thick and thin." I explained. Pallen stared at me with some kind of emotion in her eyes...

I think it was adoration or somewhat. She looked adorable to me to say the least but I couldn't help with my manly urges to give her a kiss again. She is just too damn adorable and innocent that it makes me feel like a bad person for corrupting her mind or something. I started to kiss her lips lightly, leaving them there just making her wanting more. As I expected, she grabbed a fist full of my brown hair and pulled me closer, causing me to be surprised, making her more dominant. I love this girl more than anything. She makes me go crazy, in a good way. Both of our bloods were boiling from our passionate make out session. I allowed her to continue devouring my lips until my man instincts and pride hit me of course.

I took over as usual you know. But this time though I broke apart because I had something important to say to her.

She looked up at me, with innocent eyes wondering why I stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a small voice. _My gosh. I hope what I am about to do is worth it._

"Nothing, nothing. I just want you to close your eyes real quick. Can you do that for me real quick?" I begged.

I waited until she submitted and finally shut her eyes. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box.

"You're not peeking are you Pallen?" I curiously questioned with humour in my voice.

"TER! I'm not I promise!" She whined adorably.

"Good, because now you can open them." I said, right after opening the small box and extending it towards her beautiful face.

As I expected she looked at it, her eyes wide as saucers and then tears filling her eyes? What the...?

"Baby, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I worriedly checked over and placed the box down real quick, on my lap and cup her face in my hands.

"NO! It's nothing bad, but something really good! I'm just in shock and I think... I think I'm falling more in love with you everyday..." She said, her voice emotional.

Out of nowhere though, she hugged me tight and my hands left her face and went straight into catching that special box on my lap because she jumped me. After grabing the box diliberately, I wrapped my arms around her also. I looked at my promise to her in that box. An engagement ring, which is like a promise ring right now since we are supposedly too young... for these few years.

"I love you Terrance Reynalds Locsan. You have my heart to hold forever." She whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Pallen Anne Evans. You are my heart, my soul, my life. I will cherish your heart as long as you cherish mine with love and life-long happiness."

I gave her a peck on the lips once again but this time I took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. I turn to look at Taylor who did the same thing I did. I mean come on we are best friends and we do almost everything together. Just like Pallen and Christy. Both of our girls were really happy at each others results and you know they never really let go of us.

The ring I gave her was a classic gold ban with three diamonds on it (because it's her favorite number) and an engraving that said, "_My keeper of my Heart._" I remember the one that Taylor put for Christy was, "_You're the beat to my heart._" The details were a silver ban with five diamonds on it ( her favorite number also). I know it's weird for some guys to remember things but hey I actually listen to my girl, and so does Taylor.

After placing the ring, Pallen and I both got up and instantly she ran over to Christy showing it to her while Christy was doing the same. The two were pretty happy and in shock because they didn't expect that Taylor and I would do it on the same day. They even hugged each other and began jumping, well at least tried because they were in heels. WHat was unexoected is that once they let go of each other they ran at us at full speed and luckily I was balanced enough to cath Pallen, not so much for Taylor though.

Christy and him stumbled down onto the sand laughing.

Was this something worthwhile. It was time to go home now and we all separated, ignoring the game Quinn wanted to play and we left Mia with him, so she can fix his weird ways.

* * *

On the way dropping off Pallen, since she gave her car to her brother to drive back home because I was her responsibility for now. Really, that's what her dad had told me. Some reason he has a lot of trust in me which makes me glad but also scared because what if something happens? I'm not being negative or anything, just practical. I don't want to hurt my pooh bear but there can be days for that to happen in the future. Back to driving Pallen back home, I held her hand the whole ride and we chatted about hooking up her little brother with my little sister or something.

"Your brother with my innocent baby sister? No! That seems like a bad idea babe." I teased towards her.

"Psh! You know I'm like the perfect match maker! Like come on I hooked up Taylor and Christy, so with Quinn and Mia! So don't be hating!" She spit back sweetly, teasing me as well. "Besides if I was a bad match maker then I wouldn't be here with you right babe?"

I gulped, then swallowed my pride, "Of course. I KNOW you're the best of the best honey."

"That's right baby!" she said, laughing and then kissing my hand.

"You want to sleep over by the way? I mean since it's getting late and stuff. I don't want you to drive home late and all tired." she asked.

"Hmm, it depends on who I am bunking with."

"I know right? I wonder who?" she said, letting go of my hand to place a finger on her chin having a far away look on her face.

I gave her a quick look and said, "I guess I'm not sleeping over then."

"Awe, that's too bad. I was going to give someone a surprise." _Damn, she is so evil!_

"Okay, okay. I'm going to sleep over but who am I bunking with babe?"

"Secret! Haha." She giggled. _This girl. She is just so playful. Me likey!_

We arrived at her house five minutes after our playful to the front door with her and into the living room I sat there for a while because today was pretty crazy. Pallen sat next to me, taking off her heels and sighing once it was off. I don't know why girls wear shoes that hurts them so badly. Supposedly to Pallen her example to me was that it's like a guys who wants to get more lean or toned. If there is no pain then there is no gain.

Without warning, I push her back and grab her feet and massage them for her, knowing they were probably hurting. I looked at her seeing that she was relaxing, she smiled and muttered a thank you to me.

"You wanna just bunk here tonight Ter?" She told me.

"Sure, wherever you are at, I want to be at too." I said, smiling at her. She looked back at me and smiled too, but it was a tired one since she was feeling pretty drained like me.

Finishing up with her feet, I picked her up and took out the cushions and pushed the table towards the wall next to the couch that becomes a mattress. After the couch magically turned into a mattress, I placed Pallen there and layed down right next to her.

"So what was the surprise by the way?" I curiously ask before she knocks out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that already." _Let it be her who would forget about things._

She climbed on top of me and kissed me throughly. Wrapping her arms around my neck and making it deeper. I was surprised alright because I am the one who usually makes it deeper. But hey I love surprises and if a girl is dominant I have no arguments on that. I love it when a girl takes cojntrol sometimes, other than being submissive. About five minutes passed after her little surprise that we finally broke apart. We were both breathing heavily and couldn't help but smile.

"There. You like your surprise?"

"Like? Why would I like it?" I said, pausing for a second. Watching her smile sort of fade. "I loved it baby!"

Her face lit up as if a kid got their presents for Christmas.

"Alright loverboy, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." she said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay okay baby, let's sleep then." I smiled and turned off the light for her and placed the covers over us and pulled her tighter to me. Just to make sure she was there.

"Love you Terrance. Night!" she mumbled sleepily, before yawning.

"I love you Pallen... Goodnight." I said kissing the top of her hair before my eyes drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**_**How was it? Good, Bad? Well tell me your thoughts. I know I'm guilty of not being able to post that frequently because of school. Please forgive me! Just Subscribe, and or REVIEW it! Love you all!**_

_**Love,**_

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	18. Chapter 18: Accidents Happen

**A/N: **_**Hey guys, MERRY CHRISTMAS! and or Happy Holidays! Haha. How are you all doing so far? Enjoying the story I hope. I wish everyone all the luck and that you get all the gifts you wanted this year! Count on Santa;)!**_

_**By the way, what were the gifts you wanted this year? Just hit me up on the review box down below and read the story! Read, Review and Subscribe!**_

_**P.S. I do not really now if I will be updating on New years but just count your blessings that I will! Love you all!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Accidents Happen

* * *

_Hey Terrance, uhhmm is it okay if you go to the ravine? As soon as possible.I want to talk to you about something. It is kind of important. Love, Pallen._

I sighed, locking my phone and putting it back into my back pocket. Right now I was inside the ravine, waiting for Terrance to either call nack, text, or have him arrive. Either way I'm stuck just waiting, waiting, waiting. It has been weeks, maybe even months since he has given me the Promise ring that had that special engraving from him on it. If Terrance kept that up, he might be the last one to ever hold a very special place in my heart, but he _needs_ to know something first.

This really may cause chaos in our relationship.

Gently, I layed down on the huge rock I found earlier and took our my ipod to listen to the music. It was just a shuffled mixture of sings that were out of order and different varieties of themed music playing randomly. I was sprawled all over the rock, my eyes closed and throat humming to the lyrics of the songs into my thick headed skull. The ravine was safe, I know for a fact because it was a hidden area that my family had made a long time ago but never used much. Besides me.

The place is hidden between the park and the woods. The only people I actually brought her are Christy, Taylor, Quinn, and Terrance.

So back to me listening to an R&B song to a hardcore song. I did not hear the crunch of a twig breaking nearby me, and footsteps approaching. I was way too engrossed by listening to the music that I was distracted enough to possibly be taken away or something.

The footsteps were coming nearer and closer that once they were nearby me, the presence crouched down and began to watch me for a while, waitinf for it to be known.

On my face, I was smiling contently at the thoughts, images and sounds in my song that was now playing was _Hot_ by Avril Lavigne. Inside that noggin of mine, there were images of Terrance. The ways he was speaking to others and especially the was he was speaking towards me, and his actions of being rough on his exterior but the interior a gentleman at heart.

The number one thing I could not get out of my head was his body. It being on top of mine and satisfying my hunger to be closer to him, if it was possible. My world felt perfect with everything especially - Whoa, whoa, just plain whoa. Why is there a shadow blocking my sun. Did it disappear between the clouds or something because boy that was quick. Slowly, I open my eyes and almost scream at the sight.

Terrance's face was just above mine, upside down but so close I would have thought some sort of creeper would be able to do something bad to me. I took off my headphones and looked well slightly glared at him.

"Oh my efffing gosh, Terrance!" I said, placing a hand over my heart. "You scared the living shiit our of me!" My heart was still beating erractically partially because of the scare he gave me and how close he was.

"Sorry, Pal. I couldn't handle myself. You're just irrestable!" He chuckled, his eyes full of humour. Suddenly there was seriousness that entered back into his face. "So what's this _important_ thing you needed to tell me?"

_Please! Please kill me now! I don't want to do this!_ "I want... I-I wa-want us to be friends."

"Friends? Pallen? You're joking right? Why?" He said, his face hardening into and unreadable mask. "Is it cause we're going to far or something I did? Please. Just tell me..."

"I'm sorry but everything is getting complicated. I don't want it toaffect me and you in any certain way but also because you're an actor and obviously it's hard for me to even see you with another girl but I can manage if we stay friends. My family needs me right now. I love you though. I really do but I understand if you will hate me and all that crap to it, I will never forget about you or our relationship without a doubt."

Speechless. That was what he was. _He hated me. I knew this is what would have happened. Why don't I ever listen to myself?_

"Oh. Pallen, I'll wait for you forever. I don't hate you. I promise that. I can never be mad at you or your decisions." He cups my face this time, "But friends? Can't we at least be friends with benefits? Well Best Friends with benefits." He winked.

I was on the vege of crying because he understands so much and what did I do? Break his heart and make him beg. Come on. I'm pathetic. As a few tears escaped my eyes, I felt his fingers wipe them away, which he kissed also to make them stop.

I don't deserve such a man.

"I don't deserve you. You are way too perfect for me. Too kind and understanding. What on earth did I ever do to get you?" I ask.

"Same way how I don't deserve such a beautiful woman like you but I got you. Right now we need to just go slow but everything will be cool. As long as you accept my Best friends with benefits offer though." He pouted his lips and put his hands together just to beg for it.

_Come on! Of course I accpet! Psh I still want you!_ "Well of course!" I giggled, grabbing him and hugging him close. I inhaled his scent and then my hand got into my view. It was the one with the promise ring.

"I'm guessing you want the ring back now huh?" I questioned, my eyes still on the ring.

"Not really. It's a gift. Besides I promised my self... I mean keep it. I know I'll stay with you forever." He said.

"You are way too sweet." I said, "Now that we got that over with. Let's go out, Best friend with benefits. We need to meet up Christy and Taylor."

He exhaled deeply and said, "Alright, let's go Pal."

I walked with him, to his car since I walked to the ravine.

* * *

"So where are we meeting them at?" I asked him.

"Uhh starbucks I believe. Here, just call Taylor and have him order for us since we might be running a bit late. " He told me.

"OKIE DOKIE!" I laughed.

"_Yello!"_Taylor answered.

"Eww, dudee no. It's Hello. Not YELLOW! I don't want my best friend to be with some guy from broke back mountain! By the way can you get me a green tea frappacino and Terrance a Chocolate frappacino! Thanks for being a sweetheart. BYEEEE!" I said, hanging up before he can even respond back.

"That was productive words coming from you." Terrance chuckled.

"Yeah, he was acting weird again. You know I think Taylor is becoming way too femine for his type of personailty. Like come on how can you keep and have thousands of fans, yet you say Yello? That's just plain crazy. I feel bad for Christy now." I snort.

"Pallen, you are just one crazy girl." Terrance laughed.

* * *

Arrivin at starbucks, we headed to the seats where I spotted the the couple at and one scolwing Taylor. Thank goodness it is not filled at the shop. It was pretty chilly today. It is nearing New years and today was Christmas.

"What took you guys so long?" Taylor exclaimed.

"I just needed to talk to him at the ravine." I said sadly, looking at Christy with a look and which she understood. She tried hushing up Taylor but he was too oblivious to the fact that we just wanted quiet time.

"What? Why did you guys take so long? OUCH! Christy!" Taylor yelled.

"We broke up okay!" I said to him. Not looking at him in the eyes, both of the guys.

"What? WHy? Pallen?"

"Just some issues at home. Too much pressure. I don't need to worry about more things right now." I growled.

I grabbed my drink and sat next to Christy and had a scowl on my face.

"Taylor, really now man? You are way too nosy." Terrance emphasized. He dropped down next to Taylor and smacked him on the head.

"Wait but I'm confused. Why are you guys still touchy touchy and happy?" Taylor naively wondered.

"B.F.W.B." Terrance said. Smirking and winking at me.

"What?" Christy and Taylor looked at us cofused.

"Best Friends with Benefits." I smiled, giving Terrance an innocent look.

"Oooooh. Knew that!" Taylor said. "So christy, if that happens to us, wanna be B.F.W.B?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I couldn't help it, so I laughed real hard, Christy and Terrance in tow.

* * *

A few hours passed when we all decided to go head out to the carnival nearby. We were driving at regular speed, the one driving was me. We took Terrance's car since the other two took a cab there. I was driving at a safe speed and then, out comes something speeding towards us. I had no control by then...

* * *

"Where am I? Where is everyone!" I screamed, my body aching, my arms in casts and cuts all over my legs. My face had bruises and everything. I just woken up and was scared to death.

"Honey, honey! I need you to calm down. You guys got into a car accident..." The nurse said. She had a blue outfit with tennis shoes, her hair tied up, eye glasses at the top of her head, just hanging. Her warm green eyes looking at me.

I heard some sobbing, until I heard my name and suddenly got crushed by someone.

"PALLEN!" I felt loads of arms and bodies close to me. My head was enveloped in my parents arms.

"Mom? Dad? What happened?" I asked, my breath starting to hitch and tears beginning to swell into my eyes. _What happened to Christy? Taylor.. Most importantly Terrance? I need them. Where are they?_

"Baby, you guys were heading to the carnival and then...- This car was speeding and now you are all here." My dad finished for my mom since she broke off sobbing.

"What?" I screamed. My tears falling onto my cheeks. "Where are they? I need to see them! HOw long have I been here?"

"Honey they're alright. You have to visit them once they wake. You have been here for two days." The nurse politely said. "And please, be a dear and lower your voice. There are other patients in this hospital."

I nodded. _I couldn't believe this, it's because of my recklessness that made them come here. Into the hospital. I hurt them..._

* * *

**A/N:**_** Didn't expect that huh? So much drama, drama, drama. Don't hate me but this is the possible last chapter of the year! Freaky huh? Time flys by so fast! Well Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Years! Please, Review and or Subscribe! **_

_**Love**_**,**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	19. Chapter 19: Heart aches

**A/N: **_**Updated! Yeah I know I said I possibly won't update this week but hey I had nothing to do right now so I decided against it. But for sure I won't update on New year's eve or day. So how you guys liking the story so far? Thinking it's going god so far? I hope you do. Well here's part two of what happened after the accident in the hospital. Surprises will happen! ;P. Have fun! Read, Review & Subscribe!**_

* * *

**Expectations**

**Chapter 19:** Heart aches

* * *

The Next Day...

"When can I see my friends? Are they awake yet?" I politely questioned the nurse whose name I learned was Connie.

"Sweetie, like I said and told you earlier this morning. The only one who woke up was you. I will make sure myself that you are going to be the first one to know who wakes up first. Is that fine with you , Hon?" Connie said as if she was talking to a five year old. She patted me on my head.

I grumbled because I was not a child, and she kept treating and making me feel like one._ I'm eighteen already dammit!_

"I am not a kid anymore you know."

"Yeah, I know how old you are."

"If you know my age, then why do you still treat me like a kid?" I complained crossing my arms and giving a little 'humph' for emphasis.

"Well Hon, its the way youre acting." she chuckled. "Youre so persistant and impatient."

She smiled once again at how I started to give her a glare.

"But I really miss them thats why! They are all of my bestests friends! Especially the girl! One of the guys I am deeply in love with but at the moment can not be with him because of his status and some major issues of mine! The other one is a dolt but I love him like a brother! I just really want them back. Nothing in life is the same without them. I would never be able to live my life as calmly and happily without the complete set of my family and close friends!" I confessed, tearing up quite a bit towards the Nurse.

_What am I doing? I am confessing to a complete stranger about my life. What in the heo!_

"Honestly honey, I feel for you. Something like this happened to my daughter and I couldn't help but constantly worry also. Difference here is that I did not get into a crash but losing the one you love is difficult. In your case, its the special people."

"I am afraid though. That's my problem. I would gladly risk my life for them than see them hurt and everything. It breaks my heart seeing other people in pain, so I rather help others than myself at times. I barely paid attention to the love of my life for quite a while since we have been separated for college. I broke up with him for his life to be easier."

"Awe! You are a true sweetheart you know that? Such a kind, gentle spirit. You rather watch and give people happiness before your own! Don't you worry now dear. I will sure do my best do give you a surprise tomorrow!" she said, before she got up and had to do her rounds again.

* * *

I laid in my room, bored for two hours. T.V never brings me as much joy now that I am in the hospital, and the people I care the most of are injured because of me. This time I began to cry. My casted left arm not much of a help of wiping tears. I was sobbing to the heavens. Asking why out of all people, it was to be me who had yet another downfall.

My chest was heaving, with painful sobs wracking my frame and salty tears stinging my wounds. My heart was pouring out all of my sorrow, pain, heart broken-ness, and complete and utterly bitter sadness. All these emotions overwhelmed me though because I never in my life ever felt more alone in this world without Christy, Taylor, and most certainly Terrance. From all my heart breaking sobs and tears havocing my face, I fall into a complete darkness, sleep controlling and coming over me.

Next thing I know is that I wake in an entire different room. It was a little noisier than my last one but I heard steady heartbeats from moniters and smelled familiar scents. I opened my eyes and gasped at the glorious sight before me. There they were, looking as peaceful as ever. Their faces looking like they were only sleeping. So badly, very very badly I wanted to get up, run to them and envelope them into big hugs. For Terrance, longing kisses. Its crazy i know that i still want him but right now its for the best to be friends. Him finding out the truth of what my uncle did would question everything.

I began to think to myself, closing my eyes for privacy.

If you are wondering why the big reason why Terrance and I broke up... It's because my dear rich uncle decides to put an interest in me, the middle child of his brother's family. My uncle never had any children since the only love of his life had died of cancer. So making me the sole interest of what he needed, he wanted me to start dating one of his rival companies heir to the place. Me out of all the siblings in my family, I am chosen to be the one to sacrafice everything. I was forced to break up with him since my uncle did not approve of my relationship with an actor. He believed it will only cause drama in my life and lots of fakeness with no happiness written all over the relationship.

Quite obviously I had to listen to him because I was his prodigy and heir to his company as well. Never knew how much baggage I held on my shoulders now did you? My life right now was a complete disaster since I had to give up my happiness and now including that was my _'family'_ are in the hospital as well. Of course I consider them family since I have known them for quite a while besides Terrance.

He was a different story but I still deeply cared about him.

Seriously I felt bad for putting them into this situation. I can never forgive myself for this damage that has happened to them. I don't even give a fuck if I am injured. I will be willing to die for them. I swear I will. No matter how much they will say it's not my fault the more guilty I will be.

Oh and did I mention he is going to pay a visit? This will be hard.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room too see if anything has changed in the last ten minutes. Nothing. I should have known. Suddenly I heard a noise. One with some sort of gasp and pure irritation. I turned my head to see where I heard that noise but still I saw and heard nothing once again. _I must be hallucinating._ I thought. I heard another grumbled sigh of annoyance and then something being hit and falling onto the floor.

_What the hell? Am I dreaming still or did that just happen? I better call the nurse._

"Connie! Connie!" I yelled out, pressing the button for her pager to start ringing and her to run to come back to me. I was sort of in a trance of shock when I thought I saw a hand move.

"Connie! Where are you! I'm starting to freak out!" I screamed, my hands pressing on the button so fast that my finger was starting to hurt.

Right away Connie came running to my side and was panting, "What do you need me here for sweetie- Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

Suddenly she got up and went next to the wall beside me to use the phone thingy ma-jigger to contact the other nurses and doctor. "What's happening?" I questioned.

"It seems that one of your friends is waking up. You don't see the hand moving or the sounds honey?" She asked me politely.

"Uhh that's the reason I called you. I thought I was hallucinating." I truthfully said.

"Thank goodness you did sweetheart because then we wouldn't have been able to help your friend out here. Since we have no idea when they will be waking up. Oh by the way can you tell me what her name is?" she said.

I turned my head to face the moving person. "Oh... that's Christy." I sighed in relief. At least one of my best friends survived. "Christy? You alright ba-babe? Does anything hurt besides well your bruises and stuff?" I asked her.

"Huh-mmm?" She mumbled out.

"Why isn't she talking normally?" I pestered Connie.

"It's from the drug we gave her so she won't be in so much pain. You know how you felt when you woke up and everything, except you didn't need that much of it." She told me.

"Oh." I looked at the other two guys. They had casts all over their necks, legs and had major bruising. I felt disappointed yet again because they were hurt because of me.

* * *

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Connie asked Christy.

Christy rubbed her eyes a little bit and said, "A-a-alright... what happened? Where are we?"

"You are in the hospital right now hon. Your friend Pallen here was the first one to wake. Which I don't understand is that she was the driver and closer to the impact of the crash though." She trailed off thinking to herself. Then she shook her head.

"Oh... yeah. I remember now. We were all going to the carnival together and Pallen was driving. She didn't see the car that was coming from a police chase and that it hit us." That was when her eyes started tearing up. "Taylor and Terrance grabbed onto the both of us taking in most of the impact." She said, sobbing.

Right after hearing that, I tensed. My heart just sunk. The two guys risked their lives for us? Most especially why was I being protected? I was nothing important. I then realized why I was not in the condition that the two were in. I checked over to Christy to see her damage but somehow she wasn't even badly injured. She was scratched and bruised up only from the air bags and glass.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I nearly screeched towards Christy, "They took most of the impact? How the hell does that happen? Why them? Why us? Why are we even here!"

"Pallen? What's wrong with you? Connie? What's happening to her?" SHe asked the nurse, beginning to get scared.

"I think she's in shock right now, dear. She's gathering information since she had blacked out before the crash happened." she said.

"My life is so not fair right now!" I grumbled, so pissed off now. My emotions getting the best of me. I was becoming a wreck. First I was heartbroken, then turned angry, but now I'm back to being sad, crying my ass off, blubbering things of how everything did now feel alright.

Christy got up from her bed, wincing a bit from herscratches and bruises but nonetheless she came to my side of the bed to soothe me, rubbing her hands on my back as I turned to her, crying on her lap.

"It's going to be alright Pallen, you know it. Taylor and Terrance are going to be fine. It's going to be alright... it's going to be alright." She said, before I started to fall back asleep from all the stress kicking up at me.

**Christy's P.O.V**

* * *

Continuously, I began to rub Pallens back. Even though she was asleep now I know she needed comforting.. She was feeling like this was all her fault. I don't blame her or anythng but if I were in her position I would think the same way as well.

Doing so, I tilted my head up to look up at the boys. They did what they wanted to do, not what they had to do. They protected both me and Pallen, risking to get hurt themselves. I sighed, hoping that they would wake up sooner or later to see the stage Pallen was in, to try to comfort her and say it wasn't her fault. It was the stupid speeders. I layed down now with Pallen on her bed cause I didn't have the heart to leave her, feeling like she was alone once again. I wondered how it felt for her to be the only one awake before everyone else.

I brought her head up to join mine on the pillow. This time I stroked a few peaces of hair out of her face and then forced her onto a comfortable position to sleep on. The nurse helped me a bit before leaving us to have our rest. I laid next to Pallen and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep. My last thought about Taylor...

* * *

**Third Person**

Pallen's uncle came walking through the hospital doors an hour later. He was going to check up on her since she was his favorite neice and heir to his company. Already knowing what room and floor she was in, he walked towards the elevator to go and pay his neice a little visit.

Arriving to her room, he was quite surprised to see her in her bed with a girl next to her side, and the two boys across from them. Until he saw her tear stricken face, his shock wore down. _She needed comfort of course. That young lady just helped her because that is her best that girl who I saw last time at her birthday party. _Mr. Evans thought. _Christy I believe. Ah, and there is her boyfriend._ He grimaced. _Actors. What is so imporant about them. _He scoffed._ That other boy must be Pallen's ex. Poor boy, he seemed nice but He's not good enough for Pallen. My associate Mr. Lacson's son is much better for her. Besides they know one another. _He smirked_. _

He sat down at the chair next to Pallen and began to lightly shake her, to wake her up. "Pallen. Get up. It's your uncle Leland." He said.

She woke up, slightly startled but then when she looked up she relaxed, a bit.

"Hello, uncle Leland. What brings you here?" She greeted, her voice hoarse from sleeping and crying.

His eyes and features softened. "What? Can't a man visit his neice?" He said, smiling.

Blushing now Pallen had smiled back at him. Obviously she had nothing to say.

"So you feeling any better?" she asked, concern going through his eyes.

"Yeah. Doctor's said I wouldn't be released until I'm fully healed. Which would be in three weeks or so." She said, her mind starting to drift off.

"I see."

"mhm."

Complete silence for about five minutes until he decided to ask her some more questions, a different topic of course.

"You broke it off with that boyfriend of yours, am I right?" He said.

"Yes Uncle, I did what you told me to do." She sighed, defeated.

"Good. Mr. Lacson would be here with his son by the time you feel better. You know him truly by the way. A great boy. I would rather see you spend time with him than hat actor boyfriend of yours. I mean he is nicce but like i told you they only-"

"- only bring drama into peoples lives. Yeah uncle I know." She said, her head hanging low.

"Alright, just making sure. SO I am going to head out now. Do you need anything before I leave?" He said.

_Always cutting straight to the point... This man._ Pallen just shook her head to a no.

"Goodbye Pallen, get well okay." He said, before kissing her on her forehead and then leaving her room.

"Man I can't believe it. I have to date Ronald now." She said in a annoyed tone.

"That's when Christy butted in. "Whoa really? Didn't you have a crush on him for a while?" She said.

"When did you wake up?" Pallen had her hand over her heart, scared at Christy's sudden reaction.

"WHen your uncle was shaking you awake... SO this is why you broke up with him huh?" She said.

"Yeah... It's the only way for now... I don't like it but it's for the best." Pallen said.

"I see... But hey you two are still B.F.W.B's!" Christy squealed, laughing.

"That's right! B.F.W.B!" Pallen laughed with her.

* * *

**A/N:**_**Hey guys, I know this wasn't that long of a chapter but I hope you like it! I spent two days on this. So yeah happy new year btw! Have fun! Review & Subscribe please!**_

_**Love, **_

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	20. Chapter 20: Can't Stop

A/N: It's been a while. Yeah I know. Very busy week. Had final and all this other crap. Let's just say I wanted to take it easy and didn't want anymore stress.

**Here's the newe chapter(:! Chappy! Enjoy! Read, Review and Subscribe!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: **Can't Stop

Three weeks had passed and still the boys had showed no sign of waking up. I sighed. Both Christy and I were released from the hospital and are able to leave the area with permisson. Christy obviously shown tell-tale signs of sadness. I mean the love of her life is in a coma, along with mine. Good thing the whole semester and finals was over in college when this happened. Us two girls and a part of the group were in the same college, besides the guys, but the actors began moving on to their work and focus more into it since we all graduated high school. They had no need of college since they have a guaranteed job for these couple of years or more.

All of us girls had all gotten accepted on a scholarship to both FIDM, and UCLA. I couldn't decide of course but my heart was soaring towards UCLA. It broke my heart to see that the rest of the girls aimed towards FIDM. Christy on the other hand decided that UCLA was a better choice for her because I was there and also because she wanted to try something new like becoming an author. To me it was a great idea. I was 100 percent supportive for her reaching her dream, so with our friends and families.

The two guys, Quinn and Drake also joined me and Christy in our college because FIDM was just not them. Drake wanted to be an architect while Quinn was heading for a lawyer. Pretty snazzy stuff huh? The only thing that caught everyone off guard was Quinn. At first everyone thought it was a joke until he said he was serious. Strange how this man can be. I chose to do something more productive. Somewhat being a business woman or yet a nurse/doctor. Obvious that business woman is in my category because of my uncle but no. Its also because i had every intention to make a business of my own and thrive.

The other two girls, Alli and Jez went to FIDM to pursue their dreams of being a famous graphic designer or photographer. The other wanted to be a make-up artist or designer. Christy thought of becoming that too but decided against it for several reasons. She just wasn't feeling it. In her place, the same would happen to me in that position. I base things with instinct and what my heart tells me to do. I am the go with the flow type of girl who doesn't give a damn about things not going her way and complaining because there is a reason for all that. Am I right? Destiny or fate not only decides our lives but also gives us chances to become successful or dwell in misery. I chose happiness of course, not wanting to dwell in the past and get stuck in a fantasy than reality. I exhaled once again, today.

Too many times to count. Fate took the love of our lives and is keeping them hostage until they feel like putting them back to their place. I had a strange happy feeling today though. Something good will happen. I really hope it wasn't about the date really. I mean Ronald is a good guy and all but my crush on him died when Terrance came along. As I got more closer to him, I had started to forget about Ronald. Things might change you know... Huh? Where did that come from? For a minute, i looked up from packing and glanced around the room seeing if anyone else was talking, but it was dead silent besides the beeps of the monitors.

Christy has left for the bathroom to get ready, since i finished cleaning up after myself, my wounds taken care of, except for my broken left arm. Which is still in its cast. I walked over and laid down on the open space between the railing and Terrance. I missed his smiles, comforting voice, heart warming kisses and hugs, and his legit kindness. The one who is a multitasker but fights for me no matter what. Perfect in my eyes but in the real world, just some regular dude down the street.

Gently resting myhead on his shoulder, i nuzzle him and inhaled his scent and feel his warmth. I miss him so much. Drawing closer to him, I hugged him to me, his head resting in between my neck and shoulder and doing my best to not touch his injuries. Immediately I began stroking his head, really his lush dark brown 'just got out of bed' hair. A tear falls down my left eye. As soon as I feel it rolling down my cheek, I wipe it away and breathed in and out, and started to ponder. I remembered that in an article I have read, about tears coming down your eyes and their meanings.

It said something like, "During our research and findings of our genius ancestors, we concluded that indeed many things could be explained through the eyes in even more ways possible. You may find many emotions in them yet the most pre-dominant one that tells you about if your happy or sad is in the tears. Not only that but which eye as well. In the right eye it will be completely and utter happiness. But its twin, the left eye is different. The emotion it brings out is sadness." In realization, I gasped a bit but didnt think of it as shocking news since of course I am in a depressed mode. No lie, but it feels like my heart was ripped out and an empty void filling its place. Curling next to him, I buried my face in his neck and hugged him lightly.

"When are you going to wake up Terrance... I miss you." I mumbled as I adjusted closer to him once again. "Please... please wake up." Once again I was hit with more disappointment because he is still asleep. For the last time, only for the morning, I hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek before getting up, preparing for the date with Ronald. I really hope I don't do anything wrong to upset him or disappoint my uncle. He really needed this deal to his company. It will make him look more trustworthy as an executive.

Right when I got up, Christy came into the room, smiling lightly, and walked towards me, taking her stuff while I took mine and pecked Taylor on the cheek before we exited the room. A last look was all I needed before leaving the hospital in a limosine my uncle rented for Christy and I.

* * *

Home was a nice place to be but it felt all empty and quiet.

He is usually with me whenever I come home... This life sucks.

I went straight to my bathroom and got ready there changing into nicer clothes appropiate for a date and put on a bit of make-up. I needed to cover up my tear stains.

* * *

As I closed the front door of my condo that Christy and I both rented out, I began to think of scenes that could happen throughtout the down the short stairs, I see Ronald right in the front, his back to the passenger door but his whole attention onto his phone, waiting for me mainly.

My heels clicked on the concrete as I walked towards him. Right on cue, after hearing my heels, he looked up and smile at me.

"Hey Pallie. I'm really sorry that you have to e doing this... But it's nice to spend some time with you again." He greeted.

"Whoa, wordy much?" I chuckled. "It's all cool. Businiess is business. Ha." I smiled at him.

"Yeah... I'm just nervous, that's all. You look stunning by the way. I heard about the accident... Are the two guys alright?" He asked, as he opened the door for me to his car, then went around quickly to hear my answer.

"Everything is alright I guess.. But the guys are in a coma like state right now. It's really depressing.." I trailed off, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Ah. I see. Let's go to the restuarant, yeah?" He said, thankfully changing the subject.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked, surious to what this elegant place was. I felt out of place because it was filled with many peoplewho were in their mid thirties and forties.

"_Laurier._ It's a french restuarant my dad and your uncle suggested. Even though I'm not much of a fan of snails, I wanted to try it out." He said, giving me a smile.

"That's sweet of them. It looks quite expensive though." I commented.

"Oh, it's not a problem. We have our uncle's company cards anyways. Here's yours. You're uncle told me - actually demanded that I give this to you as a Congrats gift. "

Giving a little scrunched up face I take it from him and sit down on the seats that were already assigned to us. It was at a warm corner, where we could be by ourselves and talk.

"Why do you think our family members arranged this? I'm really curious." Ronald asked.

"You really don't know do you?" I questioned him.

"Nop-e."

"They're trying to set us up. Mainly my uncle because he wants to be business partners with your dad badly."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." He took in a breath of air.

"Eh, not really. It's just partner work really. We basically need a fake relationship and stuff. As long as our "Relationship" is fine, so is the companies." I shurgged off, nonchalantly.

"Relationship?"He gasped." Aren't you with Terrance? What would he think about that?"

"We broke up on the day of the crash... So it wouldn't be a problem." I said, looking away from him.

"Sorry about that... Alright I'm in I guess.." He said, hesistating.

"Good. We have an agreement then." I said, sipping the water at our table.

* * *

On the way home, it was a pretty quiet ride. Luckily music was playing. Until on particular song started to play.

Missing You by Trey Songz. _Great. Story of my life..._

_**I can't stop missin you.**_

_**Wish I was there with you.**_

_**I can't stop missin you.**_

_**No no no no.**_

_**I can't stop missin you. (no)**_

_**Wish I was there with you. (with you)**_

_**I can't stop missin you.**_

_**No no no no.**_

_**[Verse]**_

_**I miss the way you kiss**_

_**Miss the way you wear them heels and make it switch.**_

_**Miss the way your hair blows in the wind.**_

_**And I miss you stayin here 'til the mornin**_

_**Miss the way you put on your makeup.**_

_**Miss the way you love me too much.**_

_**It's everything about you baby.**_

_**Wanna know where you been lately.**_

_**Do you go out?**_

_**Do you still live at your old house?**_

_**D you got somebody new in your life?**_

_**Cuz I can't get you out of my mind.**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**And I wanna erase**_

_**But I can't stop seein' your face.**_

_**And every girl I try to replace you with.**_

_**Why can't I get over it?**_

_**Simply cuz I can't...**_

_**Stop MISSING YOU**_

Sobs started to wrack through my frame as the song kept playing. Tears falling down my cheeks slowly. I twisted my head towards the window. Not wanting Ronald to see my face. As soon as we hit my condo, I wiped the tears, thanking GOd that he didn't seem to notice I was crying. He got out his side of the car, allowing me to check my face real quick to see if anything looked wrong. Luck seemed to be on my side because I looked perfeectly normal.

Opening my door like a complete gentleman, I pecked him on the cheek and thanked him for a wonderful evening.

When I finally opened my door and closed it as I got inside, I checked the window to see if he had gone yet. As I looked, I saw his car just go into reverse and begin to leave.

Shutting the blinds, I speed walked into my room and change real fast into comfortable pajamas and rested on my bed, just praying that Terrance and Taylor would wake up already.

On cue, Christy knocks on my door. I mumbled a come in, and when she came in, she sat on the edge of my bed.

"How was it?"

"It was-"

**Ring Ring**

My phone rang, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Pallen Evans?"

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?

"I'm sorry, this is Connie. I just called to inform you that your two friends have woken up."

"You're kidding me, right?" I said.

"This is no joke at all honey. Get your butt over here missy to see your man!" She giggled.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few!" I said before saying my farewell and hanging up.

"What happened?" An anxious Christy looked at me.

"They woke up."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! (: Hope you enjoyed and well, you know. RR! Also Subscribe!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Awakening

"They're awake?" She screamed out loud.

"I just said that..." I calmly pointed out.

"I know but I mean what are we still doing here? Let's go! Wait I need to change my clothes!" she said in a heap of rush.

She was all jumpy and excited, pushing me to get up and everything.

"I don't feel like changing; let's just go in our pajamas. I am sure they are fine with that." I lazily said, just getting my home shoes and one of Terrance's sweaters that he leaves here all the time.

Slipping into the comfortable sweater, I looked at Christy and watched as she dashed out of my room, into hers and wearing Taylor's 'Watch out I bite' sweater. The clothing she is wearing is plaid pajamas that are purple and gray, but with that she wore a white tank top underneath the sweater and comfortable toms shoes. She quickly braided her hair and put some eyeliner on. The clothing I am currently wearing is black sweats, with a green v-neck shirt underneath Terrance's black sweater and black & white home shoes. I didn't bother putting anything on because I had no one else to impress plus I'm still disabled in one arm. My left one. So waiting for Christy wasn't really fun because she kept debating with herself about her hair and finally just left it alone on a braid. I tied my hair into a messy bun that looked perfect.

I just walked outside waiting for Christy at her car since I obviously can't. It took a good five minutes for her to rush out with a bag of mine, and hers. She was struggling a little when she was climbing down the steps so I helped her, which she was most thankful for.

"What are the extra bags for?" I interrogated her, curious to the max.

We both got into the car and dumped the bags to the back and then Christy drove towards the hospital, while we began our conservation.

"We're going to sleep over with them silly. I don't care if you guys broke up but you know. IT might happen. Heh, lucky for us both." she winked.

"Eww! Manly! I love you and all but I for sure don't want to know your sex life right now! Maybe in the future I might - wait I mean no. I think." I told her, confusingly.

"Uhh, you know you want to know Pallen. You are a total pervert! You told me you have seen a lot of guys stark naked already anyways. You know a lot about what maneuvers, positions and techniques to sex. So don't you try to be the virgin here. Even though we both are," she scolded like a mother.

I blushed at her true and honest comments and mumbled out a so.

"Really Pallen, you truly are a weird girl."

"Humph. But that's what you love about me!" I smiled.

Christy was smiling back at me, but started to drive faster see her baby boo.

"So, do you plan on doing anything when we get there?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

She turned her head at me, raising a brow for a second then realizing what my double meaning was.

"Well you know the usual. Making out, nips, a little lick, and-"

"Okay okay, I don't want full detail of yours and Taylor's sex life right now. The touching is alright but second base is something I do not feel like listening to."

"You asked!"

Scrunching my face, I said," Which I regret right now."

She turned her head towards me for a second to stick her tongue out playfully, before watching the road once again. In less than five minutes we arrived at the hospital. Not needing any assistance since we have been there just earlier, we go into the elevator, holding in our breaths filled with anticipation.

**Christy's P.O.V**  
Hearing the soft ding of the third level in the elevator, Pallen and I walked right in front of the hospital room door, number thirty-five. 'Whoa! The numbers both Pallen and I love. Good thing they're awake too. I'm in need of Taylor's kisses and his touches... (Shivers) Wait I need to stop thinking of that! He's awake now, no more of THOSE fantasies.' We can do those fantasies once he's all better. I though to myself deviously.

**A/N:** Sorry I know it's been a while but I had writers block and got busy with school. I'll upload soon though! Love y'all!  
Love,  
**CHOSENDIARIES**


	22. Chapter 22: Heartbeats

**Chapter 22: Heartbeats**

**Christy's P.O.V.**

Both Pallen and I ran straight to the receptionist and asked if it was alright for us to go back to the guy's room since we can not go in unless permitted otherwise. As soon as we got there, she looked up at us and had a knowing smile.

Panting, I asked, "Could we go-"

Already knowing what I was talking about, she nodded to the both of us and went back to her paperwork. So what we did was run our asses off and rush to the elevator.

Luckily as we were running, we caught the nice receptionist say, " Good luck!", before we got inside the elevator.

I noticed Pallen was pretty quiet as we got on the elevator, so i looked at her and saw how vulnerable and sad she seemed right now...

**Pallen's P.O.V.**

My heart was beating so wildly. I did not know what to do. I know right now i'm hyperventilating over nothing but... I'm scared. The what if's were starting to hit me. _What if he doesn't remember me, or can't speak, or worse, what if he's paralyzed?_

My mind was spinning until i heard a distinct voice calling my name...

"Pallen... PALLEN?" Christy yelled, looking panicked.

Shaking my head, I replied, "... Yeah?" My voice quivering at the end.

"Are you alright? You seem really scared, like you have seen a ghost or something."

"No i'm fine, just getting the jitters. My mind is making think of worse case scenarios..."

"Honey... You're thinking that he might not want you, huh?" She questioned, as if she was talking to a child.

Lifting up my head, nearly in tears, "How did you know?"

"It's because i thought the same thing, but then I realized, 'Hey what am i saying? Taylor wouldn't want me saying things like that.' In your case, I know Terrence doesn't want you to think that way either."

My voice cracking, " Really?" She nodded. "Alright, you're right, i need to think positive."

"Good, because we're on their floor."

Running out the elevator, we rushed through the halls and passing by room numbers until we hit the one that the boys are in. We both turned to each other, fixing each other up right then and there.

"Breath check?, Hair smell?, Make up? Psh, ahha we got none!" We both said to one another before getting ready to open the door.

Our hands on the handle, getting ready to open the door, until we hear a, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR ALREADY BECAUSE WE MISSED YOU!"

Giving each other a knowing look, we giggled and open the door, revealing a red faced Taylor, and a smirking Terrence.

* * *

"Where's the sugar?" the two smexy boys grinned, their arms both open.

While Christy runs into Taylor's arms, making goo-goo eye to each other, and already making out. Me on the other hand, well i was teary eyed, staring at Terrance with disbelief, as he smiled and motioned for me to get into his still muscular and warm arms.

Colliding myself to his arms, I started shedding my tears, but of joy, and gave him a hug back, as if he might disappear from my arms.

"I missed you so much, Pallen, you have no idea how lonely i felt just sleeping, or in my comatose state, just wondering if you were okay." Terrance whispered to my ear.

"There was never a day where I wished you were awake, and smiling and making me feel like a fool in any way possible, I murmur on his neck, where i was resting my head.

Kissing my forehead, he lifted my head, trying to match my eye level with his. our noses, and lips on the same wavelength also.

He began leaning closer until I could feel his breath start to mingle with mine.

"Screw the fake boyfriend, you are still mine and will be my future wife with my crazy ass kids. Your uncle just needs to accept us and needs someone to stand up to him." He growled.

"Will you be my rebellious knight and do that for me?"

"Anything for you babe."

Guess all my expectations were confirmed by this." Said a figure by the Terrance and I to turn our heads in surprise, that made a cycle for both Christy and Taylor to turn. Making Christy gasp...

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry it's been more than a year. School has made me busy and... Well during Summer guess things got out of hand. At least I updated, right? Thanks, and love you all3**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	23. Chapter 23:The truth

**Chapter 23: The Truth**

* * *

"So Pallen, when were you going to tell me?" My uncles asked.

With my eyes open, i turn to look at everyone, my eyes lastly going to my uncle's face. Flustered with what to say, i start rambling.  
"Well you see- i-i - uhm he - i - yeah - this-"

"She didn't want to disrespect your wishes sir." Terance answered for me, and i silently thanked him in my head.

"Ah, and why is that, young man? Hmm?"

"Because she didn't want to disappoint your family maybe? Or be considered the child who ruins your corporation maybe?"

I gasp. "How do you know all this? I never told you!"

Scratching his head, while chuckling a little,, "Uhm, you see, Ronald told me.."

"I see, son. And how long have you known this? This proposition I've had for Pallen?"

"Two weeks before we broke up." Making me feel sad._ 'He's known all along and made no attempt to stop me? I don't know whether to be sad or relieved in a way...'_ I just stared at the floor now, just processing everything that was going on. "Only reason I didnt tell Pallen is because i wanted her to choose what she wanted to do, i didn't want to be a block in her life and stop her from being unhappy or more of a disappointment."

"Ah, well son, you've passed the test."

"WHAT?" All four of us yelled outloud.

Chuckling my uncle explained, "I needed to see how much your boyfriend loves you because you know in our family we don' do well when it comes to love, my dear Pallen. I needed security that this young man was capable of taking care of you, although the car accident was an unexpected cause."

"So you mean to tell me that this whole thing of making me break up with him was just a test on mainly him? I could've just went against your orders!" I fumed.

"Not go against my orders per se, just simply take the situation into your own hands, I would like to say." my uncle smirked.

"Uncle, you're mean!" I pouted, but smiled because i still get to keep my Ter-bear!

"Honey, I'm not mean, I'm just peculiar, as your mother likes to put it. So I'll see you at your home later. See you. Goodbye everyone." He waved before exiting the room.

"That was an unexpected visit, thats for sure." Christy said.

"Hey! At least Terrance meets every expectation, Pallen's uncle has put for him." Taylor said, making Christy giggle, when he winks at her.

"Yeah, that I'm glad for." Terrance sighed, then asked, "So Pallen, what do you say? WOuld you be my girlfriend again, or are you contempt being in a fake relationship?"

My mouth hanging open at the sudden question, I just simply nod from the shock. Terrance just smiled and tried to make me hug him, without being in much pain.

"I guess when you guys are fully healed, we can begin our journey soon!"

**[The END!] **

**just kidding!**

* * *

**Three years later**

So far, a lot has occurred. The two bestfriends had moved out of their house and got their own apartments in L.A. where they could be closer to their school, and clubbing. Mostly clubbing with their boyfriends. Oh and that night when the two girls visited their men. It turns out both Christy and Taylor finally did the dirty while Terrance and Pallen had gotten another room. Oh and don't worry, those two, Terrance and Pallen didn't do the deed as well. They both agreed no boom boom, until marriage. But they still tried stuff, if you wanted to know.

Within the two years, Christy finished her degree in fashion designing and landed a job with the Vera Wang, and helped make designs for bags, shoes, clothes, etc. Taylor on the other hand, he went to go finish twilight with their friends and was offered another movie deal, that he wants to keep a secret. Pallen on the other hand is still in college, trying to earn her degree in science, where she could become a physical therapist. She also has a side job of being a Starbucks employer, just because she loves getting a free Green Tea Frappecino. Terrence is also still acting, like Taylor and the gang, and is still in love with Pallen. They always find time for each other and go out clubbing with friends since they're all legal. Though at times Terrance goes over to Pallen's folks house to talk and hang out with them.

Right now the two couples are at Terrence's apartment where they're holding a celebration...

* * *

**Terrance's P.O.V.**

"Guys! guys hurry up! They're about to arrive! Oh come one Taylor! You could wait to eat that you fat ass! I swear, i'm with a little boy sometimes!" Christy yelled.

"Hey! you love me anyways!" Taylor smiled, with some chocolate still on his upper lip.

"Just clean up before they arrive! Crap! Never mind! Just hide!" Christy loudly whispered, as she ran to the lights and turned them all off and going to her hiding spot behind the couch, near the lights.

When everyone heard the lock click, they heard Pallen saying, "Come on Terrance! What's with the blindfold? I know we're at your place!" She whined.

"Babe, come one! We're almost here okay. I'll take off the blindfold in ten seconds." I said, before turning on the lights.

As soon as he unfolds the blindfold, everyone screams, "Happy anniversary Pallen and Terrance!"

Which made Pallen turn around and smack me on the back of the head, "You blindfolded me for this!" she yelled which caused everyone to stop and stare, "Babe, I love you! you're too sweet! This is the best surprise ever!"

That had everyone laughing. Running up to Pallen and I, Christy, along with Taylor in tow, gave each of us a hug and greeting.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe its been more than 3 years of you two being together! You're like my favorite couple!" Christy rambled.

Smacking my back, Taylor reminisced, "Yeah man, I mean i remember three years ago we gave our girls their promise rings and everything."

"Heh, yeah i remember that." I winked at Taylor and Christy when Pallen wasn't looking.

"So, did we surprise you good Pal?" Quinn said, coming out of nowhere with his new wife, Mia.

"Yeah, yeah. Although you all know i still hate surprises! Oh by the way, how is the baby going along?" Pallen said, with wide innocent eyes. _Damn, I forgot she has a sore spot for kids._

"Oh you wanted to see my one year old, little Jace? Here you go." Quinn said before handing Pallen the baby.

"He's so cute! I think he's more of the talk around here than it being my anniversary!" Pallen cooed.

"Maybe one day, we'll see if we get our own." I said, smirking at her blushing face. She retaliated by sticking out her tongue at me.

"My turn, my turn!" Christy excitedly said. Pallen handed him over to her.

"Well brother, it seems like you got some catching up to do. You're always busy, minus for parties!" Mia smiled.

"You know it sis! I know you were filled in with a couple of things by Quinn I hope. Besides, we have a lifetime of that seeing as we never separate from the family tree. " I grinned._  
_

The girls were all playing with the kids that were brought from each family and friend that came over. Mostly infatuated with the babies seeing that not only Quinn and Mia we're the only married couple in the group. Drake and Jez, and even Jack and Schuyler. Only ones left were Taylor, Drake, and I. But hey I'm not one to beat around the bush but they don't call this an anniversary for nothing. Surprises come and go. Plus everyone's here, why not.

After twenty minutes of everyone chatting and catching up with their lives, the caterers came and gave out wine to the adults and apple juice to the kids right on cue. Grabbing Pallen with me and asking everyone to gather up in the backyard, as I signal the guys to begin t execute my plan.

"Both Pallen and I thank you all for coming and are glad you're enjoying yourselves. It's so nice to finally catch up with everyone. With the guys cheering and the girls smiling and hugging their partners, I continued on to my speech.

"As you all know why I called you here tonight is for the celebration of Pallen and I's relationship beginning, but there's another reason why I asked everyone to be here." I faced Pallen, smiling and held her hand.

All the guys we're chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" While the girls we're screaming. The kids still running around getting the candy left hanging out on the tables.

Pallen, began blushing at what the guys were chanting, and looked at me in the eyes. Right then and there the four guys she trusts the most picked her up and placed her on a special chair that requires four people to hold onto as they lift her up on the chair. All the girls started clapping and cheering.

"Calm down girls, please. Pallen I have something to say to you." I smiled as we stare at each other.

Reaching into my coat pocket and going down on one knee, hearing little squeals and gasps from the girls, as i was still holding to her hand. I say, "Pallen Anne Evans, the two of us have been through a lot together, and when we first met, I knew you were the one for me. You are my goddess that I can't help but worship and I came to realize that I can't live without you. You keep me stable and bring excitement in my life. All i really want to know is, will you marry me?" I proposed.

"Say yes Pallen!" Screamed Christy. Making everyone chuckle at her outburst.

Facing Pallen once again, she nods and says, "Yes! Yes, I would love to marry you!"

She jumps off the chair and goes into my arms as i spin her around and give her a tender kiss on the lips. With everyone screaming and congratulating us, it felt like a real beautiful night.

"Alright thank you everyone! Please, do as you please! Eat, dance, chat, and party as long as you want! I would love for everyone to go back and enjoy everything."

"Baby, why are you so perfect?" Pallen asked me.

"I'm not the perfect guy, but I know I'm made for you." i said, before pecking her lips.

_Ahh, this is the life. I'm so lucky to have this woman in my life._

__"Pallen babe, we have our whole lives to be together and finally we could have the baby you've always wanted."

"True, but i think you just want '_in'_ to help make the baby." She winked.

"Aw baby, you know I've been anticipating that, but hey who wouldn't want this perfect woman in my arms?" I hugged her close to me and whispered in her ear.

"Congratulations!" Our friends said before gathering up with mischievous glints in their eyes.

"What's with the faces?" Pallen said before i had the chance to.

"This!" Christy said, before they launched their attack.

_They just attacked my lover and I with silly string. Perfect. Now we smell like nastiness. Oh well, a shower with Pallen will definitely be fun anyways. Hey there was a good outcome to this attack. _I thought to myself, before trying to cover Pallen from getting the silly string on her.

"You guys suck." Pallen said, before surprising them with her own silly string in her hands that were in my coat.

"Didn't think we knew about the attack huh?" They, meaning the girls, hid behind their guys for protection, although it didn't work.

"QUINN!" They all yelled.

"What?" He innocently said before running inside looking for his wife.

"Pansy," Christy said, before everyone started laughing.

"This certainly was the best day of my life." Pallen sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I know, I know, what took me so long to update? To be honest, its procrastination. it isn't healthy. LOL, well hope you enjoy and a shoutout to my best friend Chrislyn! Who obviously is Christy in this story. Love you all and thanks for reading! This story is near an ending!**

**Love you lots, **

**CHOSENDIARIES!**


	24. Chapter 24: Memory Lane

**Chapter 24: Memory Lane**

"MOM! Come on, I think I should already have a say on what I want my wedding to be." I sighed, as for the millionth time, she picked out the things she liked for MY wedding.

"Hold on honey, let me find some things used in my wedding. Trust me, you'll love it." she rummaged through some boxes in the attic that held all our things, from her wedding to my childhood to now whats going to be my future wedding. "Now would you be a dear, and help me look for it? It's an intricate set of wine glasses that your father and I used during our wedding. I want you to use it."

Mumbling, I began searching for it, until I came across some old boxes of mine that held all my letters and special occasion things inside, except money of course. I was smiling so much because it brought back so much memories of when I was younger. I had some teddy bears, from family, friends, and if you're wondering where the ones Terrance gave me, I just kept the life sized one in my room back at both Christy's and my apartment. No we could never leave each other... yet. Back to memory lane, so I began organizing the birthday cards, the cute posters I got from friends and my special letter that i got from special friends.

The one in particular that I found and was curious to read was this enveloped letter I received from Christy, the one I got before I was about to go move to New York for my dads work, where it obviously just turned into a vacation, during my freshman year of high school. I began to read it trying to relive these memories.

* * *

**_Pallen Evans _**_-don't open until christmas..._

_- love, Christy Yun._

_**December 2009! **  
_

_Dear sister,_

_ Merry Christmas! I hope you opened this on Christmas girl. Seriously, you better have. Well, I hope you have a fun Christmas and it will bring you special memories._

_Well, we started high school this year. Can you believe that? I can't. It seems too fast for me, doesn't it? Like zoom!We're in high school. And did you expect high school to be like this? Everyone expected something else different for sure. Well, I know you probably moved already? I wish you didn't. Like a magic genie lamp, yea know? just wish... ANYWAY, to the happy thoughts. Haha_

_The year 2010! Next it's going to be 2011 and then 2012. Remember when we were just kids and now look at us. The year really does go by fast. I just wished it would all just slow down for now. Nobody is in a hurry, right? We have time and we can do a lot of stuff with the time we have. So let's make a lot of memories and do things that we've never experienced before. Or yet._

_So, you were probably thinking I was going to buy you something for Christmas, right? Think wrong, Pallen. You told me on text that you wanted something that you can cherish and so I though of a letter to you. Whenever you're missing me, just read this letter. Now you better not lose this letter because trees, a.k.a. paper is expensive and you know you can cherish this. Back to the old memories, right? Man, I miss you a lot and wishing I would see you everyday at school waiting for your stories that happened with your family and how your day goes._

_Now you're making me sad now since I'm writing this for you. I'm practically tearing up right now. Remember 6Th grade?! We sat next to each other cause of the Top ten thing in Mr. Maravel's class? He told is to talk to our partner and you started talking, but i didn't respond. _

I started to chuckle, remembering that Christy was really shy at the time and made me look like a loser, talking by myself. She even talked to Alli before me! Imagine how outraged I was about that. But it took about a week for her to warm up to me, I think. Honestly I forgot.

_Haha. I remember that. But I seriously forgot how we actually started to talk. I always forget how I talk to people and become friends with them. Probably what's important is that you're friends with them, not how you met and I remember I thought you were Indian! _

What the hell. My best friend thought I was Indian? I take no offense to it, but just what? I never knew this, or I probably read this letter fast. Shaking my head, I go back to reading the letter.

_No lie right there. But eventually I found out you were the same race as me. :D I also remember you in the 5Th grade. I wasn't in your class obviously, but it was during lunch and you, Alli, and Kathy had papers with you guys and you had to do surveys. You gave me a paper and I filled it out and then gave it back. Weird right? To think we were going to be best friends._

I don't remember that. But aww, that's cute, my bestie remembered that!

_Hmm, 7Th & 8Th grade. That was so fast, but we had so many memories together. We always had homeroom or an elective together. That was just a great time with , 9Th grade started and we have like almost all classes together. I thought, wow. Pallen is going to be here until we graduate. But nope, you aren't. _

"Way to be blunt, Christy." I thought in my heard.

_What about prom and graduation together? Man, but girl. When you drive, you have to get your butt down here and spend a lot of time together. I won't let you forget me and the rest of your friends. Seriously, I won't let you forget us. I'll text you almost every day and I'll seriously do that. _

_You know, you've shared lots of secrets and inside jokes with me. And when you tell me stuff, it makes me feel special and know that you trust me. You know, I don't trust a lot of people, but you're one of the few people I trust. Thanks for that, Pallen! We have to stick together, okay/. Don't ever forget that!_

_So for sure, are we going to be roommates when we're older?Yea? Okay!_

Haha, she answered her own question. Funny thing is that we kept our promise of living together.

_It has to be an apartment and two rooms. It has to be pretty and we have to take turns doing laundry and cooking and this and that. Also, take turns doing rent,. Haha, man I cannot wait for that to come. Oh and we could let other people live with us too. I forgot about that. It would be adventurous for us, you know?_

_Oh my goodness! Remember we did missions in 8Th grade every Thursday?! Hahahaha, I so remember that, We don't do that anymore, huh? Well, when you move away, you have to update me on the cute boys you see and I'll update you too. And remember, you're going to be the first I'll tell when I have a hubby and I better be the first person that you tell when you get a hubby too. I really wonder who it's going to be, seriously. Makes me want to go time-traveling and see the future, If only, you know? Haha, well this letter is pretty long. _

_We better still be best friends when we're old and wrinkly. I better be there when you're going to be married, when you want to shop for baby clothes, when you just want to have lunch with me, when we both look for our apartment, when you graduate from college, when we celebrate for your engagement, and may events that I better be there for you. And you better be there for all the occasions that can happen to me too._

_Anyway, this is the end of the letter but not of our friendship and our connection. We, of course, will have many more memories to make. Merry Christmas again and Happy New Year. I hope you have fun and I love you girl. Also, thank you for everything you have done for me and I'm thankful I met and known you for the past 4 years. Remember, I'll always be here for you and just text me anytime you have a problem. I love you and don't forget that! :D Love always and forever, -**Christy Yun**_

* * *

Folding up the letter, I realized how well kept I had left it in. Mint condition. Well not the envelope but you know what I mean! Whoa, so many years ago. Christy and I had planned out our lives and that was like 7 years ago?Never had we thought we would be with the men we have now. She always had a crush on Taylor, but never had she thought she'd find and get him, although they knew each other for quite a while. I on the other hand never thought I would find true love with the best guy I never imagined I would be with.

It's a weird feeling though, when you realize that all the goals you have created for yourself finally begins to be checked off. Christy and I have almost everything done on our friendship checklist that we have just thought up as we were growing up. She's always been there for me too. It may seem like she isn't but trust she's more than a sideline, shes one of the main people who made me into the woman I am shaped into now.

Snapping me back into reality, my mom yells out, "I found it!"

"Yay mom! Now you win the prize of satisfactory." I sarcastically congratulated.

"Har de har har. Not funny, but here sweetie, these are the beautiful wine glasses that I used. It's actually a family heirloom."

"Whoa! And you're letting me use it mom? I don't know, I don't want to ruin it!" I worried.

"Oh geez, You won't dear! This is a strong set of wine glasses. It's like a bulletproof kind of glass. Too tough to break. So you're lucky honey!" she giggled. I just rolled my eyes, so she head to the kitchen to finish cooking lunch for her and my dad. That's when I realize both Christy and Terrance wanted me to meet them for lunch at some restaurant called Crisp.

Getting up, I hugged my mom and yelled a thanks before running out to meet up the important people in my life.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you guys are finally about to marry!" Christy said to Terrance.

"Same here. I mean, You have no idea how nerve wracking it was to propose in front of everyone. It's definitely different on set from real life. But you know how much I love Pallen, so I guess we both got lucky that we have her in our lives, don't you think?" He smiled.

"Of course! To be honest, this was one of the life goals us girls came up with when we were younger. It's really sweet though. Plus I hope,Taylor, would do the same for me soon."

"Christy, there's no need to worry. You and Taylor have been going strong for what? Your whole life? He'll propose soon, promise." Terrance encouraged.

Grumbling, "He better, or else, I'll chop off his dick!"

Laughing at his friends' future predicament, he never noticed Pallen walking up from behind him, finally entering the restaurant.

"Now what are you laughing about mister Locsan?" I raised my eyebrow towards my future husband.

"Nothing really, ask your best friend here." he chuckled.

"Wait a minute! Don't be hating because I said the truth! I swear I will do it if Taylor is being really stupid with himself!" Christy pouted.

Seating in between them I begin to join Terrance of laughing because I suspected that this has to do with Christy wanting Taylor to pop the question already. Secret is that he was planning to do it very soon, if you catch my drift.

"Alright guys, let's have a head start on planning our wedding, yes?" I said.

"Ooh, okay! Yay, planning time!" Christy clapped her hands, her mood totally changing. _Goodness gracious, I have the weirdest friends ever... I love it!_

Christy brought out a book with some designs for the reception of our wedding and then had Terrance and I pick colors for cooky wedding. So far Terrance and I wanted a cathedral wedding seeing as both of us were catholic and just thought best. Colors were easy as it's red, black and white. The guests wear whatever they please, except obviously the bridesmaids and maid of honor, also grooms men best man and most important our parents. The reception though was the hard part. We came up with the beach, Natural history museum - yes a little weird- last but not least a Vineyard.

The three of us couldn't pick since all those choices seemed really fun and interesting, so we luckily had reinforcement coming in, a little late I would say.

"Sorry guys, I was held up in another consultation of my new movie." Taylor apologized.

"It's all okay. We just need you to pick a reception for us right now. So you came at the perfect time!" Terrance patted Taylor on the back, as he 'man-hugged' him.

"Oh, what are the places you guys seemed to be hooked on?" He asked us. SO we showed him and he scratched his head for a second and began thinking real hard.

"To be honest, I think it would be cool if you guys had it at the Natural History Museum. It's great for the kids, good for the elderly as the reminisce about the good old days and for us adults, well we just are as amazed as the kids. Haha" Taylor explained.

"That sounds like a good reason for me!" I said, smiling big. "Plus it's pretty original!"

"Whatever makes Pallen happy is good enough for me." Terrance said giving me a smile, so in return I snuggle into his right arm.

"Awe! That's so cute!" Christy said, then glares towards Taylor, " When we get married, I better be happy like them or else something will happen to your mini me! Plus no cookies!"

If y'all were wondering what she meant by that, well cookies in Christy/Taylor language is sex. Just being straight out, I thought it was stupid, but it was smart on their case as for if she ever threatened Taylor out in the public eye, it won't be such an uproar not only to the media, but to the young kids as well since the two could be a loud arguing couple at times.

"Oh no! Not mini-me! Why torture him and his cookies! I promise babe! I'll make your dreams come true! Just done take away my reason of existing!" Taylor acted melodramatic about his threat, but what can you say? Actors!

"Humph! Damn right. I love you babe! I was just kidding about not having cookies. You and your mini me are safe in that department!" Christy winked my way.

Shaking my head, i turn to Terrance who was covering his mouth from laughing out loud at the two's little love act.

"It's settled now guys. Natural History Museum it is!" I said. "Okay to check things off, basically cathedral wedding, themed colors are red, black and white, reception is at the museum. and last but not least is just where the honeymoon is at."

"Well we have time for that anyways, you just can't get everything done in one whole day. Basically the main things are done, now we have to get into details like decorations, food planning, invitations, take home gifts, and all the other fun stuff. " Christy mentioned. I almost groaned out loud. Since when were weddings such a buzz kill?

"Man I forgot about that." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I can wait an eternity for you babe, as long as you're ready." Terrance soothed me as I stressed about the other stuff. He's just too sweet to me! Am I just lucky or what?

"Whipped!" Taylor coughed to the side, making my Ter-bear scowl.

"You shouldn't be talking cookie monster." Ter shot back, making Taylor glare at him causing a staring contest.

Christy and I glanced at each other, rolled our eyes and both mouthed _Boys_.

* * *

After our little planning, and the boys were done with their little competition, we had started to order our food and had some small talk.

"I still can't believe that Quinn and Mia's little Jace is so adorable and cute! He's going to be a heart breaker!" Christy squealed.

"Oh my goodness, right! I just can't wait for us to have kids and everything! We could play match maker!" I excitedly said.

"Girls." Both Terrance and Taylor said.

"You guys shouldn't be talking, since both of you were being butt hurt over the stupidest things."I said.

It was silent for a minute, but we couldn't hold it in, so we burst into laughter.

"So, guys the reason I called this luncheon is for not only that the two soon to be happily married couple here are to make their perfect wedding,it is also for this." Taylor said, standing up ready quick, and walking up to the counter and grabbing some white wine for the occasion.

Christy looking confused turned to me, her eyes basically asking what was going on. Both Terrance and I knowing what was going to happen, we just smile at her and I told her to wait and see.

"Taylor! You can't just do that! It's rude!" Christy scolded.

"Don't worry baby, I have a tab here, the owners and I are good friends." he said, before returning to the table, but not sitting back down.

Uncorking the wine bottle, he pours the drink inside all of our glasses, and makes Christy stand up with him.

"Christy for as long as I have known you, we have been there for one another our whole lives. We've had our ups and downs. but what are best friends for? What I'm trying to say here is,"he gets down on one knee, and opens a box with a gold, diamond ring inside." Will you Christy Marie Yun, Marry me, your cookie monster?" Taylor proposed.

With wide eyes, and the attention of all the people in the restaurant, Christy jumps on Taylor and yells out a yes!

"Yes, I would marry you! I would be crazy if I don't!" She said, before kissing Taylor. It was if the two were in a movie. It was quite cute.

"Looks like Jacob Black imprinted on a prettier girl, mommy!" A cute little girl with big curls said.

"Yes honey, yes he did." Her mom said with a smile.

"Haha, cookie monster finally did it babe! You up for a double wedding in this crazy family of ours?" I said.

Terrance gave me a look and said seriously, "Bring it."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! The two horny lovebirds are going to be one! I personally think it's going to be cute. But that's because I'm the writer! Well thanks for reading! And as always love you all! Review!**

**Love,**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	25. Chapter 25: Old, New, Borrowed & Blue

**Chapter 25: Old, New, Borrowed & Blue**

* * *

Dresses were the new topic between Christy and I. She fell in love with sweetheart lined dresses with minor jewels, simple, but was yet somewhat a ball gown for her fairy tale wedding she always dreamed of. She found it online and everything but still isn't sure if it was the one so we decided to go dress shopping together, save some time. I only suggested her wedding to be in Disneyland, and guess what the ball of sunshine did? She booked it. Imagine how shocked I was because normally we thought of maybe having a dream wedding together but yet again we have different tastes in things at times so I just hid my disappointment and showered her with support. Unfortunately, her wedding won't go on until a couple of months, since many girls dream of a Disney wedding.

Terrance and I had debated quite a lot though, especially when it came to what and where our actual wedding would be. I mean the reception was perfect, don't get me wrong, it's just finding the place I want both my future husband and I to remember, but I want it to be the place OUR future kids would hopefully want to use or something. Thank goodness, after our unruly way of justifying what place it would be at, we decided it should be at a beautiful church that's practically remodeled beside an historic mission. It was only 45 minutes away from the Natural History Museum, so pretty much the partying time would be a long occasion.

Now getting back to talking about my dress. Practically I'm at a huge loss because I can't seem to know what I really want. I was stuck on wanting lace but also a princess look. Hey it's my wedding day, I wanted it to be in with my color theme but also romantic. All I kept thinking about is this Anastasia inspired wedding look. You know, the movie about he long lost Russian Princess who lost her memory and then found love with a hot guy named Dimitri. Oh, if you don't know about it, I suggest you go and watch the best movie in the world!

Well today is what I have had in mind was to find a good dress along with my best friends and family. Well not the whole gang but mostly the girls and my family. Oh and Christy's as well. Wow an entourage of 15. Oh well, it will be split up anyways but the viewing of our dresses will be together. We had two different dress consultants, but they knew how to deal with our situation.

"So what kind of dress do you plan on getting? First of all what is your wedding theme to be exact?" Stella, my dress consultant, asked.

"I don't want to be complicated but its a black, white and red color, but the theme is a elegant masquerade. I just want to at least cooperate a red into my wedding dress. Not only is it my favorite color, but it's something that expresses passion and love, you know?"

"Dear, that sounds very beautiful. May I ask who the lucky groom might be?"

Blushing I told her, "Terrance Reynolds, the best friend of Taylor Lautner." I had to go with his alias name, because not many people know him with his real last name.

"My. oh, my. You definitely caught a handsome fish there. Scrum-deli-umcious! And I would have to guess that the woman you are here with is going to marry the Taylor Lautner?" I nodded. "Ooh my we got celebrities here! I love it!" Stella sang, causing me to giggle.

"Well snookums, what kind of dress are into? Sweetheart? V-neck, Old-fashioned?"

"Uhh, I kind of like lace, well the dress with a corset top but its conservative, and I guess sweetheart line will be alright. And could there be some bling on it? Also I'm in love with the movie Anastasia. so maybe you could be inspired by that?" I smiled.

"Oh honey, I believe I know what you're looking for, but let me get a couple of dresses to make sure you know what you are going for." She grinned and left the room.

About ten minutes later, she came back with four different dresses, all beautiful and had at least one color theme for my wedding incorporated. One was a black and white bodice with a red sash around the stomach, with a princess skirt that was very poofy. The next one was a full on lace dress with a corset top and jeweled belt around the waist and white gloves that go along with it. The third dress was a red and white dress with a jeweled corset body, it was a sweetheart neckline, with a silk bodied skirt that had jewels encrusted in it, the red wasn't over-powering also, it was around the breasts and on the bottom of the skirt. Last but not least, was this lace black and white dress that had pictures of doves all around it.

As I was trying on the first dress, I realized how surreal this wedding would be. The problem was I didn't feel that ecstatic as I initially thought I would be. I went out first from my room, going out to show my family and friends, waiting on Christy. Everyone gushed on how beautiful I looked in it and how nice it looked, but they agree over the fact that it was not the dress for me. Christy arrived in her first dress and she was already crying.

"I am in love with this, I can't believe that I'm finally getting married." She cried. What she was wearing was a sweetheart dress with minor jewels on it, and a ball gown skirt. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it, but it didn't reflect her wedding dream dress.

"You look perfect, Christy, but it isn't really you." I tell her honestly.

"Yeah I know, but trying it on is the best. Awe honey you look great! I would kind of want to see you in another dress though." She hinted out.

Chuckling, Stella and I walked back into the room.

"I think I will try the two black ones on first before the red one." I said to Stella with determination in my eyes.

"Of course dear, it's your appointment."

The same result happened as I went out with the other two dresses that I liked but didn't love. So I was left with the dress that had a some red on it. [ /origins-the-as-well-as-size-designer-clothing/new-kind-of-wedding-dress-in-november/] (copy&paste the link to see the dress)

As I was putting it on, a wave of excitement and happiness erupted in my body. I felt like a goddess in that dress. For once in my life, I felt like I had the whole world in my hands. I had finally found my dream dress, but now I had to show my family. Walking back out to where everyone was at, I was trying hard to hold back the tears. Christy decided she wasn't going to buy her dress today because she has time still. She wanted it to be all about me for the day. Isn't she the best?

* * *

Before I walked out, I asked Stella to have everyone close their eyes, so that once I'm on the stage, they could see the magic that I was feeling in the dress.

"Alright guys, on the count to three. One, two... THREE!" I say, smiling big at them.

Everyone uncovered their eyes and gasped. The girls were squealing and the guys had their eyes wide and mouths open.

"Pallen. This is just beautiful. You were made for this dress!" Christy sobbed.

"She's right honey. You look absolutely stunning! You're going to knock Terrance's sicks off." My mom encouraged.

My dad went up to me and kissed my forehead. "Baby girl, you are finally grown up into a marvelous woman. I can't believe you're going to get married. You look like the princess you should be." I hugged him and was tearing up.

"So..." Stella said happily, "Do you Pallen, say yes to the dress?"

"Yes! I say yes to this dress!" I cried out.

"Congratulations Mrs. Reyno- I mean Locsan. You have found your dress."

Stella even brought out my little crown and veil. This little spree turned out to be the best day of my life. Well one of them.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Terrance and I went walking aroud the shoppes to look for a matching wedding set. With one arm around each other, we just casually walked around for the perfect jewelry store to just catch our eyes. Just as I finished shopping for my dress, coincidentally Terrance found his Tuxedo for our wedding yesterday. He said I would fall in love with him all over again, while I teased back that he will fall on his knees for me as I'm in my dress.

"What if I don't my love?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

I pouted," Then I won't marry you." as I turned my head, letting him go and crossed my arms.

"Hey! You can't back out! You already said yes!"

"Too bad, I'll have someone else to fall on their knees for me." I smirked, since I wasn't facing him, he wouldn't notice how much fun it was to screw with his possessive side.

"Oh hell no." Was all I heard before I was lifted up as if I was a sack of potatoes and carried off into a store.

"Terrance! You better put me down! OR ELSE!" I smacked his muscular back with my palm.

"Or else what?" he questioned.

"Or else, you won't get anything from me, during our honeymoon." I inwardly laughed, knowing I won.

"You wouldn't!?" He said, worry starting to etch his face.

"You may hold the key, but the lock won't be turned unless it's been asked permission."

"Dammit." He silently cursed, before putting me down, having me face him. "I love you babe. You know you're the only one for me. SO please don't torture me by not bearing my children." He stuck out his bottom lip all cute, and hugged me to him.

_Awee... He looks like a little puppy! Who the hell am I to not resist that perfect face?_

"Humph, fine. I guess the wedding is still on." I waved my hand as if it was nothing.

Giving me a quick peck he said, "Baby, you can't resist my charm."

"Yeah, but you're still my bitch." He laughed and led me around.

I realized that I didn't look at my surroundings and saw that all around me was jewelry. Not just the sapphires and emeralds but the rarest rubies and pearls.

"Whoa! This is a beautiful store..." I say amazed.

"I thought that you should have only the best. Plus it has to go with our elegant theme, don't you think?"

"I changed my mind, you're no longer my bitch, you're prince charming."

"That's right, now come on. Let's get ourselves some matching bands."

Heading towards the counter, I started gazing at all the intricate designs, and colors of each piece of jewelry.

"Hello, I'm Terrance and this adorable lady here next to me is my wife to be, Pallen. I've set up an appointment a week before?"

"Ah, yes. Ma'am, Sir, what types of wedding bands have you both planned on getting? Or may I suggest that matching obviously is the best to go for as just getting what you both think is best." He suggested.

"Yes, that definitely sounds good to me, what about you baby?" Terrance asked.

"Of course! I don't want to not match with my husband to be! That would be ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

Amused, the salesperson, Jerry said," You made the right choice. Sometimes couples come in here just picking things out blindly, rarely realizing that they just picked out of random instead of finding the perfect match that eternally symbolizes that the two are soul mates and meant for each other."

_This guy is deep! I like him!_ "Thanks man, that was inspirational." My Ter-bear inspired.

"Yeah that was beautiful." I smiled, as Terrance hugged me to his chest.

"That's wonderful news to me, so back to the rings! What are you two specifically looking for?"

"I was thinking gold bands and some intricate rubies on it. I want it to match the wedding that Pallen and I are having, plus it symbolizes that our love is meant to be. Thick as blood, and passionate." he said lovingly.

"I couldn't have picked a better man." I sighed.

"You two are meant for each other. Such love! One day I hope I'm in your position." Jerry dreamily sighed.

"Don't worry, she has a sister." Terrance winked, laughing afterwards.

"Hey! She's too young! She's only 15! That would make him a pedophile!" I smacked Terrance on the chest.

Laughing, Jerry said, " No worries, I'm just looking for the right one, not looking forward to jail, sir."

"It's okay, my new friend, I could hook you up, don't worry about it." Terrance promised, shaking Jerry's hand.

* * *

"So this ring has one of the oldest and rarest gems inside it. It's a matching ring set that has obviously three blood red rubies for the man's ring and a three for the woman's band, but the woman's matching set has the 20 karat ruby on it. Both are gold bands so they should match beautifully, and are at a decent price, and could be negotiable." Jerry stated.

"How negotiable are we talking about?" I asked.

"No there's no need to negotiate. I got the money babe." Terrance prided himself.

"I'm just being smart here. I don't wanna over price ourselves on this. I just want us to just not be wasteful." I scolded.

"Mrs. Future Locsan, it's at a reasonable price, there should be nothing to fret about. it's actually on a sale, and clerk's discount." He winked, " Besides anything for the happy couple."

"There goes my manliness." Terrance put a hand to his... yeah you thought it, his manhood.

"Oh shush." I patted his hand that was where his 'manliness' was at, "At least you made me happy."

"You two are a funny couple." Jerry smiled.

"Thanks! Guess what? I'm inviting you and my dress consultant. You two are the best!" I said.

"Why thank you. Here's my email and number, just tell me when to go go go!" He laughed.

He scanned the rings and asked," Oh what engravings would you two want? It comes free when you purchase a match set of rings."

Terrance and I glanced at each other, smiled and said, " Dream come true."

"What a beautiful engraving! Thank you so much for shopping here at Kay jewelry! Remember! Every kiss begins with Kay!" Jerry winked.

With that, that was what both Terrance and I did, as we left the store.

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

_**Bridal**_ _**Shower**_

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so naughty!" I laughed, as I opened another set of lingerie, that this time Christy bought me for my honeymoon. My mother and sisters were there as well, including my cousins.

"We all know you and Terrance are going to get busy! Why not have some fun!" Christy boldly said.

"Y'all are nasty. Haha, how did I become friends with you!" I shook my head.

"Oh shut it! You are just as nasty! Plus you better make it back by the time it's my bridal shower!" Christy yelled.

"Of course! Revenge wouldn't be as sweet! ... Oops, i mean I wouldn't miss it for the world." I grinned.

Giving me a glare, everyone was giving me pointers for my wedding. I begin opening the gift from my mom yet again.

Ripping the wrapping paper to open the lid of the box, I gasp at the old necklace that belonged to my grandma from my father's side.

"Mom! When did you get this!" It was something borrowed, and old. An gold necklace with a ruby in the middle.

"I needed something to match with the other gift your sisters bought!" she said.

I opened the gift my sisters gave and screamed! It was a matching set of new earring that completed the necklace.

"You guys shouldn't have!"

"Well we did and don't worry about blue! That's what your garter is for!" Mia winked.

"You guys are too much, but I love you!" I satisfactorily smile with everything planned for my wedding was almost done.

* * *

I was bored. Waiting for this girl was not fun.

"Here I come!" Christy yelled.

We all gasped in joy. She looked superb! That vintage princess look with a laced back and sweetheart front. I could help but say that she was ready to be married soon. in three months she would be a married woman, as for I have two more days. What a life.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Standing there in front of the mirror, gazing upon myself, thinking that the person facing my was myself. She looked like a model.

"Are you ready, Pallen?"

"As ready as I should be."

Everyone was already outside, walking down the aisle, I was just standing inside for my dad. Waiting to be a wife to my man, Terrance.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Sorry gotta leave it to another chapter! Well what do you think? Sounds like a lot. Uh yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love,**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	26. Chapter 26: Wedding Day

**Chapter 26: Wedding Day**

**A/N: Just a little warning! Mature content today! I will put a little caution sign when you are close to the part! So enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Standing there in front of the mirror, gazing upon myself, thinking that the person facing my was myself. She looked like a model._

_"Are you ready, Pallen?"_

_"As ready as I should be."_

_Everyone was already outside, walking down the aisle, I was just standing inside for my dad. Waiting to be a wife to my man, Terrance. _

* * *

**Four Hours before the wedding...**

"This is seriously nerve-wracking! I can't believe today is the day!" I fretted towards Christy.

"Honey, you're totally fine. You just got cold feet. Besides you and Terrance are made for each other. It'd be hopelessif you weren't." she calmed me down.

"You're right! I should just relax here and let you do your magic while my hairstylist does hers." I sighed.

"Will do! Oh and Pallen? Say, 'I, Do.' Not something stupid." Christy joked, making me glare at her and just close my eyes and let them work their magic.

* * *

**Three Hours later...**

"All done! WOW! Pallen, you look amazing! You are absolutely breath taking. I bet Terrance would want to speed this night up." Christy teased.

"Oh shut up. At least he has a gift from me to unwrap. I don't know about your honeymoon." I shot back.

Being the weird child she is, she stuck her tongue out at me. "Shut up, at least I'm now an experienced woman."

I coughed out, "My ass." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just gave her a smile. Causing her to glare even more.

"Okay, now go put on that dress my lady, and I will put on my matron of honour dress, and check up on the other girls after I finish." She listed mentally.

"What could I do without you?" I said thankful for my best friend.

"You'd be lying in a haystack looking for that damn needle!" Making me laugh at her weird comment.

"Alright, now that I have everything on and you are almost done. I'll check on the groom and the other men so I could see everything going at perfect timing." She said before walking towards the cathedral door.

"I love you! Oh and don't forget to record how he's reacting!" I yelled before the door closed shut.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Grooms**_** _Room..._**

"Are you alright man?" Taylor asked, as I went out the grooms room and sat down on one of the pews.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I honestly wanted everything to be perfect for Pallen, that I forgot about my own feelings."

Patting my back, and sitting next to me. "What are you feeling, bro? You don't want to do the wedding or something?"

"No. I want to do the wedding, it's just I never thought how nervous and pressured I will be towards everything. The wedding itself is nerve wracking because of the media and also I want to make this perfect for my girl." I confessed, never facing Taylor because my eyes were closed.

"Trust me man, although I am not married yet, I know that this won't be the last time you would be nervous and pressured, but this is the woman you are in love with for loves sake! You told me yourself you can't live without her and well, you made the right choice. We all know she loves you unconditionally. Just take a deep breathe and lay down here for a couple of minutes while I prepare the other guys." Taylor said before getting up and walked straight towards the room to get everyone ready.

Taking his advice, I was unaware that Quinn was recording us.

"You jerk! Put that camera away!" I growled at him.

"No can do my little brother a roo! I promised my little sister that I will record her husband to be's reaction. Looks like I got gold here, so uhh see ya!" He ran off, but really I didn't know he just hid to record more.

I laid down on the pew, not before taking off my tuxedo jacket. Closing my eyes for some pace, and working those nerves out of my system. I was super surprised when I opened my eyes, there was a mad Christy with her arms crossed and gave me a glare. Man she was scary when she wants to be.

"Why are yo just laying here! I got your wife to be ready and she is waiting to get married to you! Get your butt up and go inside your groom room so I could make sure all of you guys are ready!" she looked evil.

Standing straight up and grabbing my tuxedo jacket, I almost make a run for my room. Luckily Taylor came out and was about to get me, until he saw Christy and gave a questioning look towards her.

"Baby, what are you doing here? By the way you look great." He said, pecking her cheek.

"I'm trying to make sure this wedding is going as planned! I am not the maid of honor for nothing!" She said.

"Don't tell me you're interrogating Terrance, huh?" he asked.

"I wasn't interrogating.. I was making him go back to his room, and if you don't do the same as well, I am going to kick both your butts to get in there!" she threatened.

"Man your fiance is scary..." I whispered towards Taylor.

"Yes she is, but I love it when she dominant! Especially in bed!" He grinned, while I just shook my head at the information I didn't need to know.

"Go go go! The ceremony will start in twenty minutes!" She moved us quickly.

Once inside the grooms room, I went back into the mirror making sure I haven't wrinkled anything. Christy was yelling orders to the boys, checking if everything was on top shape and then came to me.

"Alright, I know you are nervous, because Pallen is too. She loves you more than anything, and you do as well. Right now," She encouraged, while fixing my tie. "You both are overwhelmed by the actual thing. But I bet, once it has begun, you both will be happy and all the nerves will be okay, alright?"

Sighing. knowing she was right, I thanked her and gave her a hug before she left the room to join the woman. The funny thing about the partnering in this wedding is that Taylor is my best man while Christy is the maid of honor. The flower girl we picked was a close little friend of ours and her name was Emily, and we had little Jace be our ring bearer.

What I had on was a white suit, red shirt and black tie. The other men had one black suits and white shirts with red ties. Best of all my girl and I might match.

"Terrance. It's time." Taylor said.

"Good luck son." My father said, coming out from his changing room, and giving me a man hug.

"Thanks pops, for everything. Especially having faith in everything I do, and now that I'm getting to the woman I always needed." I smiled at him.

""Son, you picked the right woman. Besides, remember the best way to keep the marriage from falling apart is, 'Yes, sweetheart.'" He laughed.

"Yeah dad, I know our love won't diminish!" I winked, as I left to get into position.

_Here I go. Pallen, I love you..._

* * *

"Alright girls! Positions!" Christy yelled to everyone. All the girls went with their partners and Taylor grabbed his partner, and finally shut her up by giving her a big smooch.

"Breaking away, he smiled at her and gave me a wink. "Don't sweat anything Pallen, that man waiting down the aisle for you, loves you and wants to spend forever with you."

"Thanks Taylor. You always had a way with words."

"Of course! Oh and Pallen, take care of him, he is a loving man that needs everything from his woman."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. If I wasn't the right woman then we wouldn't be getting married now would we?" I giggled towards him.

"Oh snap!" Christy interjected. Taylor just rolled his eyes and then got the signal that their turn was almost up.

"Pallen, honey. You are all grown up now. I can't believe it. Just yesterday I felt like you were walking your first steps, but now here you are, walking down the aisle. I will always think of you as my princess. My sweet baby girl. Remember that even if you are married, you could always come home whenever you want to alright?" My dad poured his heart out.

I almost cried because of his sweet words, "Daddy, I love you always. I promise to visit you guys all the time. Honestly I don't know what'd I d without you! You and mommy have always been here for me and especially now. I will always be one of your baby girls, remember that." I told him.

Kissing my forehead, he smiled, and walked me down the aisle to my perfect husband. Where I see all the love and devotion in his eyes as he stares at me.

* * *

"Cheers to Mr. and Mrs. Locsan!" Taylor said in the microphone after he clinked his glass of wine.

The kids and teenagers had the choice of juice, sparkling cider or soda. After the 'I, Do's' we exited the Cathedral and instead of rice being thrown, everyone used white rose petals to congratulate us. The drive to the Natural History Museum was pretty short, as Terrance and I were just making out in the limo that was rented to us on the ride there, but that will be our little secret. The kids were excited that the fact there were interesting things at the museum, the teenagers went to join them, as for them it has been awhile since they have been there. The adults were absolutely in awe and went strolling around and observed the historic artifacts. The happy hour was already ended and it was the reception time where the fun began.

The food was of course a buffet, Terrance and I couldn't find favorites so we left with that. There were loads of stations. A candy station, sweets, a photo booth, art room, anything you had in mind that was considered fun. Terrance had suggested a photo album that the guest could sign and place their pictures from the photo booth, or art room in. It was truly a smart idea. When dinner came, we all sat down to listen to the speeches that were planned out.

"I would like to say a couple of things to this lovely couple." Taylor announced. "These two were a hit at first sight! Although I tried hooking her up with a friend of ours I just guessed wrong. She was meant for my best friend Terrance here. Whenever you look at them, all you see is love and happiness. They even have the weird teasing game on at all times. Mostly coming from Pallen... Yeah. So, Guys I love you both and wish you the best on your honeymoon. I hope I get a little niece or nephew on the way back!" Taylor said before leaving the stage and an applause erupted. I just glared at him but laughed anyways with everyone else.

"Last but not least is Christy Yun, giving her speech towards the happy couple!" The MC had spoke.

"Hey everyone. Congratulations on the beautiful happy couple. Ever since Pallen and I met, we have had always had this dream of having the perfect guy and wedding, and this day is full proof of what we had accomplished so far in our on going bucket list. She was always wanting that relationship with someone that held her entire families expectations and here that man sits with his new bride. Terrance, you are the man of her dreams and bring out the joy in her that I haven't seen in years. I;m warning you though, hurt her and I will hunt you down. Just kidding! But anyways I will be expecting my little god son or daughter to arrive soon! Love you both!" She bowed, and everyone laughed and hollered at her.

"Her and Taylor are crazy as hell. But you have to love them, right Mrs. Locsan?" Terrance said lovingly.

"Of course, my husband. Besides, if I were you, I wouldn't take Christy's threat too lightly. She really wasn't kidding." I teased.

"I know, I witnessed her evil side earlier. Trust me, beautiful wife."

I laughed, and we both gave each other another kiss. We heard cheers and flashes from cameras gong off.

"Go Terrance! You the man!" Yelled Drake.

"Show her who's boss!" Quinn shouted.

Their women smacked then on the head, once Terrance and I broke apart. Both of us chuckling. Oh my dear friends. What would I do without them.

* * *

Terrance and I had our first dance and everything. I had danced with every guy, while he had done the same with every girl. I thought it was cute when Terrance and I had the dance floor to ourselves with the cutest little boy and girl. He had little Emily on his feet and I had took off my heels and danced with Terrance's little cousin, Lance. Even after the dances, Lance gave me a kiss on the cheek and Terrance kissed Emily's.

The boys were encouraging little Lance, while the girls squealed for Emily. The two kids walked hand in hand towards the dance floor and danced all crazy when an upbeat song played. I couldn't help but join them and others started coming in as well and share the fun.

It was a crazy night.

**An hour later.**

"Alright guys, it's time for the Garter to come off!" The MC yelled.

Lots of whooping and wolf whistles were being heard from all over as I sat on the chair, and the guys hovered on one corner, where Terrance will be throwing the garter. This usually determines on who will get lucky tonight and will find their lucky bride as the girl who catches the bouquet will be the next wife to be.

I was embarrassed when Terrance had one knee on the floor, lifted up one side of my dress and pulled off the garter with his teeth. He secretly was kissing my leg as the garter was tugged down. I was probably red as a tomato at the little action. Cutest thing though about this little garter toss thing is, that the younger boys were even involved.

The guys excitement grew even louder when Terrance prepared to throw the garter. "Make sure to give that back! Wouldn't want my wife to miss it!" Terrance winked. The lucky man who caught the garter was none other than Jerry. He wasn't even trying, and imagine his shock. He was in the middle of drinking as the garter mysteriously landed on the palm of his hand. He was blushing mad when it occurred and the guys patted his back and said congrats.

When it came to the bouquet toss. Man, was that a wild thing. The little girls were smart to not get involved in the toss because they believed they were next to get married and were scared of all the older women. If I was their age, I would have been as well. The person who caught my bouquet was Stella, my dress consultant. I was glad because I believed that her and Jerry would get along. Screw Terrance trying to hook him up with someone. I already had a planned formed in my head after I met Jerry. This just made things faster.

Everyone congratulated the two and I laughed, foreseeing that the two would get together because of my awesome match making ways.

"You set this up somehow didn't you. I don't know how you did it, but I;m glad you did." Terrance whispered in my ear, from behind me. I just nodded and smirked.

"It's just called fate my love, I just had the feeling they were meant to be when I met the both of them, individually." I epiphanized.

"Just like us." He said before hugging me.

* * *

_**Honeymoon**_** _time..._**

Terrance carried me through the threshold of our little vacation house in Bora Bora, Tahiti.

"What do you want to do right now honey? The flight was a little long." He said.

"How about you start the movie and I will shower real quick, then we could start this little honeymoon." I suggested.

"Yeah sure, I will hop in when you finish too. I don't wanna smell bad for my wifey." He said.

"Why don't you just join me after you put the movie in." I teased before running to the bathroom and undressing.

"Don't mind of I do!" He yelled as I saw him take his shirt off, before placing the movie in the DVD player.

**Ten minutes later**

"That was refreshing." I giggled.

"Sure was. At least we had a little preview of tonight." He whispered in my ear. If you guys were wondering if we did the deed, then you are way off. We just showered and worshiped each others bodies inside and made each other clean, although Terrance had some wandering hands. I can't complain, I love them.

Terrance was just wearing his boxers while I wore one of his shirts and my shorts inside.

The movie that was playing was Captain America: The First Avenger. Yeah it wasn't a romantic movie, but I just kept taunting Terrance on how hot Chris Evans is, and that he was maybe hotter than Terrance. But it backfired because he was saying the same thing about Hayley Atwell being incredibly sexy in the movie. Which made me pout and him laugh and gave me a kiss while whispering loving words into my ear.

Two hours after the movie was ending, I was stretching and Terrance was in the kitchen washing the bowl and cups we used to eat popcorn and drinking wine.

**~*Warning! Sexy time here! Go away if you aren't up for it! *~**

An idea popped into my mind, so I snuck into our room and put on the sexy corset lingerie that Christy had bought me, that had a little robe that I could use to cover myself in. I closed my bag and kicked it into the walk in closet and jumped on the bed waiting for Terrance to come to bed.

"Baby? Where are you?" Terrance yelled from the kitchen.

"In the room! Just getting comfy!" I shouted back. I was getting into a compromising position and waited for him.

He shouted an alright and headed upstairs, where I could hear his footsteps.

_Oh my gosh, how exciting! I'm finally going to be a woman!_

Luckily, there was already rose petals and some fruits with whipped cream and melted chocolate at the little table next to the bed. I turned on the television to act normal, and pretended to be interested in the show. Surprisingly I did, and I forgot all about my sexy act until I felt the bed dip and a body hovering over mine.

"What you watching here?" Terrance whispered softly, while kissing my neck.

Holding back a moan I told him, "Just The Legend of Korra: The Last Airbender."

Kissing higher, he said. "I see that, but then why are you changed?"

"Uhm be-be-be-cuuhs..." I was lost in thought when he nipped my ear.

Lightly laughing, "Because what, dear?"

"Oh, uhm, because I wanted something lighter to wear. That darn shirt of yours is sure a heavy material." I made up the excuse.

"Yeah that's true. This flimsy thing your wearing sure is a lot lighter huh?" he said, turning flipping me around from lying on my stomach to my back. He was staring into my eyes for a while, before scanning me from head to toe. I started to blush, because no matter how many times we saw each others body I still felt insecure and nervous.

Surprisingly, I joined him, by just admiring his well toned body. I forgot to mention that his acting days were now over, as he was going to join MMA. (Mixed Martial Arts) Damn did it do him good. New muscles formed on him, in the places I loved, like his arms, legs, chest, and my favorite, his butt.

My show forgotten, I began running my hands along those fine lean muscles on his body.

"I can't help but tell you yet again, how much I adore you being on MMA now, baby. Your body is just sexy." I observed, once again.

"Mhmm, and baby, you're not doing me an good here. I mean you already got me responding to your beautiful body. Too hard to resist. I surprised you didn't feel anything during the movie." He mentioned casually.

Raking my eyes down to his lower abdomen, I found the huge tent that was risen through his boxers. _Wow I am oblivious._

"Well why don't I just take care of you then." I said, trying to be seductive. I had no idea if it was working of not, but hey he was responding!

I flipped our position and I slowly untied my robe and gave him a show of what I am wearing.

"Lighter clothes my ass. Baby, you look damn sexy in this. But I bet it looks better off the floor, as usual." He leaned forward and bit my lip.

"Maybe..." I trail off and begin to give him a lap dance.

Feeling a little like we were in a club I just let my body go and work up some magic.

"I swear you were some professional dancer or something, because, uhh... this just feels too good." Terrance groaned.

"Baby, this is nothing." I grinded on him.

I made him sit up so we could kiss again. He began untying the corset, making me semi naked. Luckily he wanted to join, so he took off his boxers.

Laughing I say," This is as if we are taking a shower again."

I felt him smile as he kissed around my neck. "This is better." He said, before going lower to where my breasts where.

_Now this is unfair, girls have a more sensitive body than - OH MY GOD. THAT FEELS SO GOOD! _I moaned non stop because it just was so good. "Baby, like you said, this is nothing. Just wait until I do this." He continued, before going lower. My mind was too muddled, before I realized what he was going to do. "Oh wai- Oh my goodness."

_I never thought this would happen. _Yeah I have given him service before, but this was different. It's as if he knew everything in my body, as I do his. _Dear, he has such a skillful mouth. I love this man..._

I was near my climax, when he stopped.

"What the-? Hey!" I yelled in frustration. Sexual frustration. "That's not fair! I don't - Mumph!"

He cut me off by kissing me, making me taste myself. Breaking away, "Well babe. I didn't want your climax to happen in my mouth, I wanted it happening where we are both conjoined."

Putting two by two together in my hazy mind, I finally understood what he meant.

SO i just nodded.

"You sure, you are ready?" He asserted. "I don't want to hurt you, that's all."

On the inside, I felt something in my chest swell. I believe it was more love for this man.

"Yes, I'm sure." He nodded before kissing me again t distract my thoughts. Which of course was a very alluring kiss.

I didn't even notice his erection going to my entrance. Instead of going slow, as I thought he would, he just pushed in so swiftly that I didn't have time to register the pain. I broke the kiss this time and just breathed in and out, to get accustomed to his size.

Peppering my face with kisses he soothed," Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I thought it would be better to go in quickly so the pain would be more bearable. I'm sorry. Don't cry." I had no idea I was tearing up, until I opened my eyes. _Since when did the even shut?_

"I'm alright."I remarked. "Just wait a minute. The pain is subsiding I think."

After a minute passed, I felt this sensation in my womb, that I had never felt before. It felt so good.

" , start moving!" I almost yelled.

"You sure I don't - Oh god!" He groaned, as I flipped our positions yet again and started rolling my hips against his.

"Mmm, this feels good. I never want this to end." I declared.

"Don't worry, I will make sure it never does. We still have a couple other places to try out besides the bedroom you know." He added, before he sucked on my earlobe again.

We were moving rhythmically, until he hit that spot.

"What was that?" He questioned himself, and then hit the same spot.

"All night you say?" I begged for release.

"So that's the spot... You want release right baby? Well I'm going to pleasure you all night long..." he was determined.

He went faster, hitting the same spot. We both screamed each others names as we both reached our climax.

Terrance didn't disappoint at all. He did as he promised. All night...

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Now that is over, hope you liked it! Love you all!**

**Love,**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	27. Chapter 27: My Life

**Expectations**

**Chapter 27: My life**

* * *

**A month later...**

"I can't believe our honeymoon is already over." Terrance whispered into my ear as we were heading towards our luggage at the luggage claim area, waiting for our bags. "There still is a lot of new _things_ I wanted to try out with you."

Blushing a bit, I said, "Well it's a good thing we have a lifetime to be together. All those new "things" you want to try out could happen throughout our future. I just like living in the present."

Crushing me closer to his chest, I felt it rumble in appreciation. "I love it when you talk about our future together, Mrs. Evans."

"Just as much as I love you calling me Mrs. vans, my love." I smiled, angling my head to give him a chaste kiss.

It was supposed to be a light peck, but of course Terrance wanted to be a naughty boy. Especially right on Christmas day. He bit my lip and just chuckled when i eagerly open my mouth with no hesitation.

Pulling apart, Terrance looks up and right on time came our bags, slowly coming our way.

"Damn, now that we have our bags, it's official. Our honeymoon is over. Back to reality." Terrance pouted.

_Mmmm... That boy, scratch that, man needs to stop biting his lip or else..._ I thought.

"Babe?" He called out to me.

Shaking my head slightly, I peck him and pull away quickly and picked up only one of my bags so we could leave. Terrance was just staring at what I was doing and then started to shake his head in amusement and began following me to find our car.

* * *

**Evans Residence**

"I still can't believe your parents got us a house, even though they didn't need to." I blabbered towards Terrance as I walked around our new house, while Terrance ran around throwing our luggage in our master bedroom.

"Yeah, I know, but they felt bad that your parents payed for the whole wedding so I guess buying us a house made them feel less guilty."

"I guess, but it leaves me flabbergasted at the fact how everything is where I want it to be." I sigh.

"Well except there is this one thing in my opinion that is out of place." Terrance stated, walking towards the kitchen and grabbing something to drink.

"And what's that?" I gave him a look of confusion, as he drank some water.

"You inside the master bedroom, buck naked." He beamed towards me as he placed the water bottle down on the counter, while opening his arms towards me.

Running at him and jumping right on time for him to catch me, I began to kiss him with all my might. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away from kissing him so I could look at his gorgeous face.

"Mr. Evans, are absolutely, positively insatiable." I smirk.

"Well can't help that I got a wife who just clouds up my mind twenty-four seven, and makes me wanna do things to her that makes me crave for her all the time." He smiled and pulled me closer.

"From the amount of sex we already had during our honeymoon, I wouldn't be surprised if I was pregnant, honey."

"I wouldn't doubt that either." He laughed, before he circled his arms on my hips and began to walk towards our room. "Now lets go make that wonderful family I have in mind."

Giggling, I say," That depends how many you wanna make."

"A billion." He growls as he throws me onto the bed and began taking off his clothes as I did the same.

_Insatiable_ I couldn't help but think.

* * *

**Ten years later**

"Leland! Blake! Leave Melanie alone! Or else you guys will get a time out!" Christy yelled towards the kids.

"Yes aunt Christy." They say simultaneously, and begin running towards the swing set and pushing each other to see who wins.

In the past ten years, Christy and Taylor got married three months after the marriage of Terrance and Pallen. They have four kids together, Blake who is 9, Alexandra & Phoebe who are twins are 5, and baby Marcus who is 2. Both successfully had started a reality TV show where they show their daily lives and how they handle their problems together. At first the show was for the Tay-hard fans because even though he was married, they were still obsessed with him, but over due to the time, it was a way for Taylor to reassure Christy that they are one for each other. Also at the moment Christy was 7 months pregnant with another baby.

As for Terrance and Pallen, they had five children. Their first born were actually triplets. All age 9 and names are 'Leland, Leila and Leo. Two boys and one girl. The next two were Max , 3 and 16 month old Angel.

Terrance happily became successful at reaching his goal of becoming an MMA fighter and began a studio for young teens who wanted a better way to control their anger and stand up against bullying. Pallen on the other hand became a full time mom and make-up artist/ hair stylist surprisingly. Totally different from her major. She became well known from both Terrance and her good friends, but not only that but the way she did hair and make-up was remarkable.

"I can't believe how old we are already. We have so many kids and there probably is more to come." Pallen said to Christy.

"Oh dear, yes. It's not like we could help it. We love doing it just as much as our husbands. Especially you Pallen. You and Terrance need to slow your role. I'm barely catching up to you in numbers!" Christy laughed.

"Well we got a wonderful life ahead of us. My life, is content. Especially where my husband meets all my expectations."

"Can't help that he's big too huh?" Christy whispered, as she wiggled her eyebrows towards me.

"That too! I wouldn't be able to survive! The horror!" I gasp in fake astonishment.

"You ladies are very crazy." Terrance said as he and Taylor come to sit next to us on the bench in front of my house.

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say to your very pregnant future sister in law!" Christy yelled smacking Terrance on the arm.

"I thought you were already my sister in law?" Terrance asked.

"Not legally yet! Our kids will marry one day! You'll see!" She pointed towards Leila and Blake.

Rubbing his hand to his forehead. "I sure hope not..." He said, which made me giggle then following Christy I say in mock anger, "How dare you say that! Leila and Blake would be perfect for one another!" I then winked towards Taylor and Christy.

Crossing my arms I pushed his arms off of me.

"Baby, you know I didn't mean it in a harmful way. I was playing." Terrance apologized.

"Terrance, Terrance, Terrace, still clueless as ever I see." Taylor chuckled, and Christy and I followed.

"Why you little..." Terrance said before picking me up and yelled at the kids to come over and help him start a tickle fight.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I love you! No more tickling!" I gasp out from laughing so much.

The kids run off to go tickle each other as the little babies are sleeping silently around Christy and Taylor.

Terrance and I just laid on the grass thinking over our entire lives.

"I love you so much, honey. You changed my entire perspective of life and love." I confessed to Terrance while laying on his chest.

"As do I love you Pallen. I'm glad that i have met your expectation. Mentally, emotionally, and especially physically." He smiled.

"Can't believe you over heard what I told Christy years ago. "

"Hey you boosted up my ego babe. I'm just glad that your expectation of my mini me could be pleasurable to you in many ways." He whispered lovingly.

"As do I..." I sigh in content.

* * *

**A/N: THE END. Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
